


Трое

by SilenaYa



Category: British Actor RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotions, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Закадровая жизнь актёров никогда не будет известна полностью, даже если выходят откровенные интервью и появляются посты в инстаграме и твиттере.





	1. An Evening With John Barrowman...

**Author's Note:**

> Фантазии на тему...  
> Если в скобках у названия драббла нет пояснения, то это Джон/Гарет

        
      Гарет был зол и во что бы то ни стало хотел поговорить. Что этот белозубый красавчик-идиот устроил на сцене?.. Что за спектакль? Нет, конечно, он каждое своё выступление превращал в шоу, но не в такое же!  
  
      Улучив момент, когда рядом с Барроуменом никого не было, Дэвид-Ллойд крепко схватил его за запястье и потащил как можно дальше от сцены. От всех этих людей, что могли помешать. Запихнув Джона в какое-то подсобное помещение, полное костюмов, он вошёл следом и закрыл дверь. Вот теперь можно было и поговорить…  
  
      — Что ты сейчас устроил? — зло выплюнул Гарет, с вызовом и возмущением смотря на стоящего напротив. — Какое, к чёртовой матери, забуду… одежду? Дни рождения? Что за слёзы? Что за спазмы в горле при пении?.. Ты профессионал или кто?  
  
      Высказавшись, он выжидательно уставился на Джона. Ему было необходимо знать. Потому что боль, с которой пел сегодня этот идиот, отозвалась в душе не меньшей болью, и её причины необходимо было устранить. Почему, Гарет даже не задумывался. Просто необходимо, и всё.  
  
      — Ты здесь… — ошеломлённо прошептал Джон вместо ответа. — Как ты здесь… Почему?  
      — Да какая разница?! — Гарет хотел уже высказать всё, что думает, но тут Джон вдруг оказался рядом, вцепился непослушными пальцами в его кофту и уткнулся лбом в плечо, тяжело дыша. И вся злость отчего-то испарилась, в душе Гарета осталось только беспокойство.  
  
      — Эй, Джон… что ты… — не договорив, Газ словно против воли обнял стоящего так близко и отчаянно вцепившегося в него, словно он был последней надеждой на спасение…  
  
      — Газ… — прошептал тот, и… Гарет почувствовал, как его кофта стала промокать от слёз. Сначала Джон плакал бесшумно, но постепенно это перешло в рыдания, словно тот наконец-то отпустил себя, позволил всему, скопившемуся в душе, выйти на волю…  
  
      — Джон… — немного испуганно произнёс Гарет. Он не знал, что теперь делать, как успокоить… и стоит ли. Может, лучше дать ему выплакаться, и тогда станет легче?.. — Ну что ты, Джон.  
  
      Но тот не отвечал. Он, кажется, вообще перестал реагировать на окружающий его мир… И это было страшно. Пока Гарет думал, что делать дальше, Джон вдруг начал успокаиваться. Сам. Но и затихший, он вызывал у Гарета не меньшее беспокойство.  
  
      — Да что с тобой творится? — тихо спросил Дэвид-Ллойд, продолжая, впрочем, обнимать своего непутёвого друга. — Во что ты снова вляпался? — предположений было миллион и больше, но Гарет так и не угадал…  
  
      — В тебя… — еле слышно прошептал Джон и наконец-то слегка отстранился.   
      — Что? — удивлённо переспросил Гарет, нахмурившись.  
  
      — В тебя я вляпался, Газ, — с истерическими нотками в голосе вдруг болезненно усмехнулся Джон. — Снимались, жили неподалёку, виделись... постоянно, а что теперь? Я потерял тебя… не могу… нет…  
  
      — Да что ты несёшь? — растерялся Гарет. Он на самом деле не понимал. Он — причина? Как? — Но ведь я жив! Не хорони раньше времени… Будут совместные проекты, мы будем видеться, переписываться, если захочешь.  
  
      — Это всё не то! — вдруг воскликнул Джон и наконец-то посмотрел Гарету прямо в глаза. Решительно так посмотрел, словно собравшись с силами. — Не то… — уже тише добавил он и продолжил: — Ведь я успел полюбить тебя…  
  
      Новость ошеломила.   
      Любит? Его? Нет, невозможно!   
  
      — Что за чушь ты несёшь? — вырвалось у Гарета прежде, чем он взял свои чувства под контроль. Он не хотел отвечать резко, но… — Джон, будь серьёзнее. Такими словами не разбрасываются.  
  
      — Да куда уж серьёзней, — в голосе Джона снова зазвучали истерические нотки. Это было неправильно. Всё было неправильно. Слова Джона… и его реакция на них. Почему... так захотелось поверить? Почему сердце сладко замерло перед тем, как начать биться быстрее? Пытаться выпрыгнуть, если честно. Почему… ему так приятно слышать подобное?.. Нет, он гетеросексуал! Он не может… и не будет. Он не влюбится в этого великовозрастного белозубого мальчишку, дышать одним воздухом с которым за годы работы стало почти что потребностью… да блядь! Это ещё что за мысли…  
  
      — А как же Скотт? — ухватился Гарет за возможность избежать продолжения разговора. Правильно, у Джона есть партнёр, он сам присутствовал на подписании… Не может же быть, это всё несерьёзно.  
  
      — И его люблю. Вас обоих. Оба теперь необходимы, — пальцы, что до сих пор мёртвой хваткой держали его кофту, стали подрагивать. Нехорошо. Гарет почувствовал, что если не сменит тему, не избежать ещё одной истерики. Любит обоих — да где это видано?! Разве такое бывает?! Но… это же Джон, а он всегда был особенным… Нет, Гарет, не о том думаешь. — Что мне делать с этим, Газ?..  
  
      Это прозвучало так беспомощно, что сердце Дэвида-Ллойда болезненно сжалось. Снова захотелось обнять это великовозрастное недоумение, утешить, сказать, что всё хорошо... Но на самом деле всё было нехорошо. Гарет сам не представлял, что можно было поделать. Как можно выйти из подобной ситуации. Он — гетеросексуал, он не увлекается мужчинами, хоть этот определённый экземпляр мужского пола и был очень-очень привлекателен. Его поцелуи будоражили, а объятия заставляли забывать обо всём… но любовь? Нет, определённо это не то, что Гарет хотел бы испытывать по отношению к Джону. Он даже никогда не думал о таком…  
  
      И тут Гарет почувствовал губы Джона на своих и не нашёл силы отстраниться. Пока Гарет, глубоко задумавшись, старался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, Джон воспользовался моментом, чтоб показать всю силу своих чувств. Поцелуй не был страстным, так же как и осторожным. Он также и не походил ни на один из тех поцелуев, что были у них на съемочной площадке. Слишком чувственный и трепетный, решительный и нежный, умоляющий и подчиняющий, но не заставляющий повиноваться, скорее выражающий готовность в любой момент подчиниться чужой — его — воле… Он что-то затронул в глубине души, и потому Гарет не смог прервать Джона. Ответил, растворяясь в прикосновении губ, в своих ощущениях и желаниях… и только через пару минут понял, что творит.   
  
      Гетеросексуал? Такое чувствовать только от одного поцелуя? С мужчиной?  
      Чёрт! Дерьмо! Хрень! Полная херня!  
      Это ведь уже не сериал. Жизнь.  
      Как такое могло произойти?  
  
      Найти силы и отстраниться было трудно, но у Гарета получилось. Он же сильный. Всегда таким был, несмотря на смазливое личико. Ничего, и внешность можно подправить. Уже получается…  
  
      — Джон, ты… — Гарет хотел дать отпор, высказать, чтоб тот больше никогда так не делал, оттолкнуть, ведь это могло помочь забыть его, но осёкся, встретившись взглядом с полными боли, любви и сумасшедшей надежды, такими родными серо-голубыми глазами. — Эм-м-м… М-м-м-м… Ну… То есть… — все слова вылетели из головы, а язык словно онемел. Как такое сказать? Что после будет? Джон…  
  
      Дэвид-Ллойд осознал, что не сможет. Просто не в состоянии причинить боль. Ещё большую, чем тот уже чувствовал. Осознал, что, наоборот, хотел бы забрать его боль себе, хотел бы снова увидеть ту ослепительную улыбку, которую Барроумен дарил всем без разбора… но ещё больше Гарет желал сейчас увидеть улыбку, которая доставалась избранным — не такая ослепительная, но тёплая и искренняя, от которой на душе сразу становилось светлее…  
  
      — Люблю… — снова прошептал Джон, воспользовавшись заминкой. — По-настоящему. Не смогу забыть… Не хочу!.. Забывать, — и улыбнулся. Сквозь слёзы. Кривовато, но так, что Гарет понял — попал. Он — попал.   
  
      Теперь уже не выйдет оттолкнуть, потому что душа не выдержит. Он действительно привязался к Джону, и его чувства несколько глубже, чем просто дружеские. Уже давно, просто копаться в себе не хотелось. Признаться даже самому себе, что другой мужик необходим как воздух — это казалось неправильным, да и сейчас кажется. Нет, это и есть неправильно. Нельзя так. Но если по-другому не выходит, то что делать?   
  
      Вздохнув, Гарет обнял Джона, ничего не говоря и в душе по-тихому надеясь, что со временем их привязанность друг к другу пройдёт. Что это — временное явление. Влюблённость, которая закончится, стоит только начать реже видеться, обзавестись другими знакомствами и наконец-то создать семью, которая, как Гарет был уверен, решит все его проблемы. Их проблемы.  
  
      Если б Дэвид-Ллойд тогда только знал, как сильно он ошибался…  
      


	2. Одно объятие

       
      — Джон, — шепчут непослушные губы, едва касаясь шеи стоящего рядом. — Джон…  
  
      Пусть они на панели и объятия — на публику. Пусть недолгие, но такие желанные. Игра... О нет, совсем нет! Не для него… Не для… них.  
  
      — Джон… — и сильные руки тут же обнимают крепче. И без разницы, что недавно они наговорили друг другу. Снова.   
  
      Он виноват. Он всё испортил и теперь ищет примирения, просто не может не искать. Но Барроумен, как всегда, всё понимает. Ему не надо большего — только его имя, произнесённое так. Только подрагивающие руки на спине, только трепетание ресниц на чувствительной коже… Да и Гарету не надо большего — он прощён. Как всегда. Вот только самого себя простить будет сложнее, но к соглашению с собой можно прийти и позже, а сейчас… не стоит омрачать минуты встречи обидами и болью. Не стоит…   
  
      Потому и шаг навстречу. Потому и это «Джон» срывающимся голосом. И объятия — незапланированные, под радостные крики зрителей. Фансервис, за которым стоит намного больше, чем можно представить.  
  
      — Джон…  
  
      Тепло тела греет душу и заставляет сердце пытаться выпрыгнуть из груди. Рядом. Они снова рядом, и не хочется думать, что всё скоро закончится. Что они скоро снова разъедутся по своим делам, вернутся к семьям…   
  
      Это их время, и уж его-то никто и ничто не отнимет. Даже обида и боль.  
  
      Джон осторожно, еле заметно начинает поглаживать большим пальцем правой руки — той, что дальше от зала — плечо Гарета, и от этого незатейливого движения обоих прошивает дрожью. Они уже понимают, чем всё закончится. Теперь — да. Неопределённость осталась в гримёрке. То, что произошло, вообще лучше не вспоминать. Да они и не будут. Оба в этом не просто уверены — они знают это.   
  
      Гарет еле заметно улыбается и слегка трётся о шею Джона, отчего тот на мгновение замирает и выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Хочется фыркнуть — Барроумен сейчас явно подавлял стон. Ну, у них после выступления ещё будет возможность…   
  
      — Газ, прекрати, — почти неслышно шепчут на ухо и со вздохом пытаются отстраниться — время прошло. Если задержаться в объятиях дольше — будут вопросы. Люди задумаются, хотя… они и так постоянно думают. Строят теории. И не все, надо признать, так уж далеки от истины.   
  
      Размыкать объятия не хочется, так что Гарет, плюнув на всё, вдруг слегка отстраняется, хитро смотрит в глаза Джону и… прислонившись лбом ко лбу, вдруг притягивает его к себе за бёдра. Жест интимный, но Дэвид-Ллойд уверен, их снова поймут неправильно. Фансервис такой фансервис, к тому же они раньше совершали действия и откровенней.   
  
      Со стороны не заметно, как Джон давится воздухом в момент столкновения пахов и его зрачки резко расширяются. Это всё только для него — Гарета. И то, что он может вызвать такую реакцию у Джона — будоражит до невозможности.   
  
      Они стоят так пару секунд, растянувшихся для них в вечность, а потом всё-таки расцепляются. Вот теперь всё. Теперь дольше тянуть нельзя.   
  
      Джон заведён, но вполне удачно скрывает это. Впрочем, за годы невозможно было не научиться. Гарет тоже поднаторел. Главное, одежда помешковатей да кофты навыпуск…  
  
      Они садятся на свои места, ведут какие-то разговоры, но мыслями уже давно не на сцене. И то, что обещают Джон и Гарет бросаемыми друг на друга мимолётными взглядами, намного больше, чем просто объятия и поцелуи. Больше, чем обещание физического удовольствия, и потому они вместе. Несмотря ни на что.  
      


	3. Размышления

        
       **Джон:**  Я люблю Скотта. Он так необходим... но и Гарет... без него просто не жить. Он пророс в меня, с ним такое... я могу рядом просто сиять и фонтанировать, он — вдохновение, лучик света, он то, что заставляет жить, но и Скотт — основа. То, без чего меня не будет. Он — мои безумства и моя жизнь, Гарет — мои эмоции. С ним чувствую себя таким невозможно живым, да и... запретный плод сладок, не так ли? Настолько приятно его обнимать — даж сердце заходится. Ласкать, соблазнять... Каждое прикосновение — словно разряд тока и болезненного наслаждения, ведь он гетеро... был... я не должен... но не могу не... Со Скоттом я отдыхаю, он то, что помогает держаться на плаву. Чувства к нему то, что я ни за что и ни на что не променяю... и не дай бог мне делать выбор, потому что оба — моё всё. Без одного из них я стану только частью себя... Гарет с нашей сумасшедшей химией — это восторг в чистом виде, это то, что невозможно потерять, это Солнце, яркое и невозможное, чуть сильнее приблизишься — и обожжешься... Скотт — это свет, который греет, но не обжигает, это то, что необходимо. Константа и душа... Гарет... да как с ним расстаться-то? Не видимся, и уже больно... Каждая улыбка и тёплый взгляд возрождают. Каждая встреча, наше общение даруют энергию на безумства... Скотт — поддержка, то, что всегда будет, и в ком нет никаких сомнений. Главное, но и Гарет... они словно две стороны одной медали, и без любой из них боль разъедает сердце и душу. Они — оба — настолько нужны, по-своему, ни на что не похоже, что жить без кого-то просто кощунственно, делать больно кому-то из них — это чуть ли не грех... Иногда хочется разорваться, потому что ну невозможно так любить... двоих. Разных. И не быть с ними обоими сразу... Но приходится. И это мой крест, потому что остаться только с кем-то одним — убьёт, сделает бледной тенью самого себя...  
  
       **Гарет:**  Что я чувствую к нему? Почему одно только его присутствие заставляет смеяться и совершать безумства, чувствовать себя настолько удивительно живым? Нет, я не люблю — я же гетеросексуал, но этот чёртов Барроумен заставляет забывать обо всём. Постоянно. Стоит только его увидеть. Да блин, рядом с ним невозможно не улыбаться, невозможно не поддаваться его кипучей энергии и шуткам. Невозможно скрыть дрожь от его прикосновений и желание, что разгорается, стоит только этому красавчику прикоснуться, а ведь он до ужаса тактилен. Да блин, Джон пророс уже в меня, и не признаваться самому себе в этом — последнее дело. Только слабаки бегут от реальности, а я не таков. Джон... он давно уже стал настолько нужным, что понятия би-, гетеро-, гомо- утратили свой смысл. Если бы я знал, что слова Янто "Это только он" будут применимы и ко мне... я бы... да ничего я бы не сделал. Потерять расположение Джона — это последнее, чего я хочу. Жена, дети... мои ангелы... но и Джон... недалеко ушёл. Иногда кажется, что прожить без него будет невозможно, но... день тянется за днём, он со своими близкими, я — со своими, и жизнь не так плоха, как могла бы быть. Это странно, невозможно... Иногда хочется никогда больше его не видеть, но стоит провести месяц в разлуке и начинаешь скучать. Чёрт! Дерьмо! Даже чёртов метал не даёт отрешиться от реальности, даже спокойная семейная жизнь не уменьшает тоски... Иногда так хочется сорваться и хотя бы поговорить, но ведь гордость... эта чёртова, мозгоёбная гордость не позволяет... и остаётся только ждать. Чёрт, и когда я только успел так привязаться?!?! Если бы можно было не знать... да нет, я никогда бы не согласился на такое. Как без Джона?! Этот Барроумен сводит с ума. Сколько раз я уже пытался всё закончить... женился, родились дети... семейное счастье, идиллия... но нет. Не то, без него всё не то! Хрень. Просто хрень, а не судьба. И ведь невозможно отказаться. Я никогда не откажусь от детей и жены, у него есть Скотт, который необходим. А мы... нас просто нет. Мы есть, и нас нет. Мы — нечто между, и невозможно сделать выбор. Это вымораживает, заставляет совершать идиотские ошибки и ждать каждой встречи. Это рай и ад. Это то, чего никому не пожелаешь, но это — есть, и лишиться этих чувств невозможно, потому что вместе с этим потеряется частичка тебя. Потому что бы ни совершал, как бы ни высказывался, я всё равно ищу пути примирения или отвечаю на его шаги. Мы связаны настолько крепко, что даже страшно. Слишком страшно, чтоб постоянно видеться, но слишком сильно, чтоб не искать встреч. Всё, что нам остаётся, — быть рядом, зависнув между... и будь я проклят, если когда-нибудь испорчу эту связь навсегда. Если сделаю слишком больно. Если однажды откажусь от нас...  
  
       **Джон:**  Его любовь — это нечто невозможное. Никогда не думал, что смогу её заполучить, и в этом — суть. По-моему, я никогда не был так счастлив. Осознать, что не безразличен. Узнать, что чувства — взаимны, хоть никогда и не верил, что такое вообще возможно. Что я могу рассчитывать не только на дружбу и лёгкий, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, навеянный работой. Не только на необходимые по роли поцелуи, на нежный взгляд и парочку прикосновений... Да у меня до сих пор сердце сбивается с ритма, стоит подумать о его признании. Не словами — жестами и улыбкой, но и этого было достаточно, чтоб у меня перехватило дыхание. Чтоб понять... и ответить. И быть понятым. Первый серьёзный поцелуй, первые объятия и прикосновения... да я только ради этого момента готов отдать всё... готов снова и снова испытывать мучащую, на грани боли, неопределённость, сносить подколки команды, не понимающей, насколько они меня этим тогда ранили, и притворяться... снова притворяться, что всё в порядке. И стараться не замечать его взглядов. Тогда ещё только догадывающихся, но не представляющих всю глубину чувств. И он не оттолкнул... принял... остался, и это — главная награда. То, в чём я нуждался на протяжении этих лет. То, что было необходимо. То, что я и не надеялся когда-нибудь получить... Но сейчас он — в моих объятиях. Он — стонет от поцелуев. Он — выгибается от ласк, и это так много, что просто сводит с ума. Я не ждал... не верил... и счастье, что сейчас обрушилось на меня, не просто пьянит... окрыляет. Дарует силы... Нужен. Так необходим, как я и сам до недавнего времени не догадывался. Он, лишь он... эмоции, что его близость вызывает — это слишком. По многим параметрам. Но отказаться — невозможно. Пересилить себя — невозможно. Потому я сейчас и упиваюсь его вкусом, его близостью, его ласками и не желаю, чтоб это прекращалось... не в скором времени, а лучше вообще — никогда. Он — необходим, и без него мне будет слишком плохо, чтоб суметь отпустить. Потому мы просто будем вместе. Что бы ни случилось — вместе, а остальное... остальное пусть останется за гранью. И не мешает нам быть друг для друга намного больше, чем просто друзьями...  
  
       **Гарет:**  О чём я думал, ответив на его чувства? Дав понять, что и он для меня значит намного больше, чем должен. Почему улыбнулся, зачем обнял… прижал к себе, как самое ценное на свете? Зачем поцеловал? Я же не гей, я не мог полюбить, но чёртова нежность к этому белозубому красавчику никак не хотела улетучиваться. Я не смог вырвать её из сердца и души, не смог перестать смотреть на него, думать о нём, всё время обращаться к нему, пусть и мысленно… Даже когда его не было рядом. Он… он… он… Что со мной происходит, я понял слишком поздно. Чувства, которых не должно было быть, без спроса поселились в душе, и вытравить их оттуда без вреда для себя уже не представлялось возможным. Джон… слишком открытый, весёлый, слишком… живой. Он заражал всех вокруг своей энергией. Очаровывал. Сводил с ума. К нему просто невозможно было относиться безразлично. Тем более если замечаешь, насколько иначе он относится к тебе, что он выделяет тебя, хоть и не предпринимает никаких шагов к сближению. Ничего слишком откровенно говорящего о заинтересованности, но она скользила в каждом его взгляде, каждом жесте, каждом слове… О да, когда я впервые осознал это, стало неуютно и захотелось сбежать, но я же не слабак. Если б знал, к чему приведёт эта моя чрезмерная мозгоёбная гордость… Нет, всё равно поступил бы так же. Постепенно я привык ощущать его внимание. Было приятно, чертовски приятно, что меня выделяют. Особенно такой, как он, у ног которого миллионы. Уже тогда у него было много поклонников, а я… Чем я мог вызвать его интерес? Смазливой мордашкой? Он намного красивей, да и партнёр у него не урод… Шуточками? По сравнению с его — слишком невинные и плоские. Язвительностью? Да разве ж это может привлечь? Ролью, где мы должны были играть сначала любовников, а потом и возлюбленных? Профдеформация? Не думаю… Он уже тогда был опытным актёром… Видимо, просто так сложилось. Химия, что появилась при первой же нашей встрече, просто не дала шанса не обратить друг на друга внимания. И это решило всё. Сколько раз хотелось сбежать от странных отношений, что постепенно выстроились между нами? Сколько было попыток? Уже и не вспомнить… и каждый раз больно. Я делал больно нам обоим, стараясь вырваться, избавиться от чувств, и каждый раз терпел поражение. Это задевало, но… не возвращаться было больнее. Чёртова жизнь. Полная херня... А он принимал. Каждый раз принимал назад. Я тогда думал — где же твоя гордость? Ну оттолкни уже меня, сделай хоть что-то, раз я не могу! Тебе же должно надоесть, в конце-то концов! Но нет… Он терпел. Да он даже вида не показывал, что сердится или обижается, и радовался каждый раз, когда мы снова начинали наши совсем нездоровые отношения. Да как так можно-то?! И только потом я понял — как. Дело не в гордости, дело — в чувствах. В том, что невозможно порознь. И это одновременно как проклятие, так и благословение. Что бы ни случилось — невозможно расстаться, потому что иначе — плохо. Иначе — никак. В том-то всё и дело. В наших чувствах…  
  
       **Джон:**  Каждый раз, когда он пытался порвать, было больно. До ноющего чувства в груди, до невозможности свободно дышать, до темноты перед глазами. Нет, внешне это не было заметно — я ж актёр, и не из худших, но душа просто умирала. Билась в агонии, и сердце рвалось из груди — к нему: успокоить, удержать, вернуть… да просто быть рядом! Каждый раз, когда он уходил, бросив на прощание пару фраз, смысл которых сводился к банальному «Нас нет и никогда не было», к режущему слух «Забудь» или «Заигрались», к замораживающим «Пора прекратить» и «Всё кончено», я словно переставал существовать. Снова и снова. Лишь надежда, крохотная необъяснимая надежда, что всё ещё наладится, позволяла сделать первый вдох после подобных жестоких, хоть и в чём-то правильных, слов. Действительно, наши отношения нельзя было назвать здоровыми. Ну как можно любить двоих? Как?! А вот ведь… сподобился. Скотт и Гарет… Газ… Они двое только и помогали мне не сойти с ума от сумасшедшего темпа жизни, который я всегда вёл. Такие разные — и жутко необходимые. И, что самое странное, Скотт поддерживал меня. Знал всё и успокаивал, когда у нас с Газом случались проблемы… как так?.. Я давно уже отчаялся понять, просто принимал и был благодарен. Я никогда не заводил разговоров со Скоттом об этом… о подобном его поведении. Почему? Может, просто боялся ответа?.. Не знаю. Но я всегда был благодарен и не скрывал этого. Зачем? Скотт — константа. Скотт тот, кто будет всегда, и в этом я уверен. Как и он уверен в том, что я никогда его не брошу. А Газ… о боги, да с ним ничего нельзя знать наверняка! Мы могли месяцами не видеться, расставаться и сближаться, вести себя как друзья и вдруг обнаружить, что уже неистово целуемся… Каждое его возвращение, каждый шаг навстречу с его стороны был для меня словно награда. Непонятно чем заслуженная. Выстраданная. Необходимая… Подарок небес, которые наконец-то сжалились и вернули точку опоры моей слишком насыщенной жизни. Каждый раз я был просто счастлив, что он снова рядом, и не хотел омрачать наши примирения какими-то там серьёзными разговорами. Зачем, если у нас и так мало времени, чтоб побыть вместе. Зачем его тратить на выяснение отношений, которое, как я подозревал, может только всё испортить. Нет. Ни за что. Я просто был рядом. Наслаждался тем, что он рядом. Что именно сейчас у нас есть, потому что… потому что когда-нибудь Газ мог просто не пойти на примирение. Уйти… И что со мной тогда будет, я не представляю…  
  
       **Гарет:**  Не могу представить, что было бы со мной, если бы мы действительно расстались. Конечно же, по моей глупости. Из-за моего идиотизма и болезненной гордости, как же иначе? Не Джон же постоянно пытается порвать… пытался. Сейчас — нет. Сейчас — это в прошлом. Я всё понял и больше не могу зарывать голову в песок. Пытаться что-то доказать… Кому? Зачем?.. Чувства, что поселились в душе, важнее, и это стоило признать уже давно, не доводя ситуацию до абсурда, не делая настолько больно. Может, тогда и не пришлось бы идти навстречу так открыто, почти что на грани фола. Жалею ли я о содеянном? О послании? Нет. Только о словах, сказанных ранее, о том, что довёл… Но теперь всё. Теперь я уверен в себе, в своих чувствах, и если он примет меня, не оттолкнёт — в последний раз, такого больше не повторится. Я устал. Я слишком устал бороться с собой. С тем, что считаю правильным. С тем, каким хотел бы видеть своё будущее. И с тем, какое оно на самом деле. Я больше не хочу бежать от себя. Я просто хочу счастья. Обычного, человеческого счастья, за которое не надо бороться, ломая себя. Которое можно просто взять и наслаждаться. Пусть оно зависит не от тех людей, от которых бы хотелось. Не от ситуаций, о которых мечтал… Да, би- вместо гетеросексуала, Джон… в жизни, в мыслях, в чувствах… везде. Не только Джемма и дети — мои ангелы. Встречи урывками, разговоры ни о чём, поцелуи и… всё, что возможно. Пусть. Не могу больше. Не хочу больше сопротивляться и страдать. И заставлять страдать его. Не хочу притворяться, что мне безразлично, что мне всё равно, когда ему плохо, не хочу сторониться, когда есть возможность встретиться, не хочу… больше нет… никогда больше. И потому сейчас я в его объятиях. Потому говорю слова любви. В первый раз открыто признаюсь ему в своих чувствах. Потому наконец-то его реакция вызывает у меня не боль, а наслаждение. И потому я никогда и ни за что больше не променяю эти мгновения на что-либо другое…   
      


	4. Монолог

        
      Гарет, прости меня. Прости, что влюбился как дурак и втянул тебя в свой мир. Что не смог отказаться и забыть, что бередил сердце встречами, не давая и тебе забыть тоже… не со зла, просто работа. Просто жизнь. Судьба…  
  
      Нет, я не раскаиваюсь в своих чувствах, хоть и должен бы был, ведь есть Скотт, но… пойми, почувствовать что-то настолько глубокое, не поддающееся времени, — это… волшебно. Настоящее везение, даже если не было бы взаимности, но… Нет, прости меня. Прости, что теперь ты между двух огней. Прости, что не смог сразу расставить все точки над и, а кружил вокруг да около. Флиртовал, с удовольствием играя в фансервис, хоть для меня это была уже не игра. Давно нет… И ты попался.  
  
      Как я был счастлив, когда понял, что — взаимно… возможно, взаимно, потому что словами ты сказать всё, что думаешь, так и не удосужился, но… тело же не врёт. Прости меня. Прости, что решил самоустраниться тогда, чтоб дать тебе свободу, вместо того, чтоб подтолкнуть. Возможно, если бы я так поступил, ты бы не женился… как и я. Не знаю. Газ, я… да разве можно такое простить? Просто — прими и не держи зла. Я — твой. Я действительно твой. Ты — необходим, и это — суть. Суть всего, что я сейчас тут несу.   
  
      Конечно, я бы мог всё это сказать красивей. Где-то приукрасить, где-то — скрыть и «припудрить» строки, но… это же ты, и я не хочу, не хочу казаться другим. Показать тебе кого-то другого. Хочу, чтоб ты видел меня таким, какой есть, какого, смею надеяться, ты и полюбил… как и я тебя, Газ…   
  
      Да, я люблю тебя. Давно. И слишком сильно, чтоб мог и дальше это скрывать, потому и несу сейчас весь этот бред. Потому и стою перед тобой с так сильно бьющимся сердцем, что, кажется, оно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. И надеюсь… так сильно надеюсь, что поймёшь… Что не оттолкнёшь — примешь меня таким, каков я есть…   
  
      Я люблю тебя, Гарет, и это, пожалуй, сейчас единственное, что я знаю точно…  
      


	5. Принятие

        
      Чувство, что зовётся любовью, давно и прочно обосновалась в его сердце. Нет, не к жене, как хотелось бы. К Джону. Давно уже — к Джону, но только сейчас Гарет позволил себе признать это. Признать, несмотря на детей и семью. На семьи — его и Джона. Несмотря на Скотта, на Джемму с Лили и Илаем. Всё было неважно, когда он думал о Джоне. Теперь уже неважно. Потому что Джон страдал. Потому что он травмировался: так его задели слова Гарета — последняя попытка вырваться из порочного круга…  
  
      Не смог и теперь уже не сможет. Никогда. Потому и послание, потому и ожидание встречи… и счастье, когда наконец-то получилось оказаться рядом. Наедине… О боги, НАЕДИНЕ!.. И Джон, он… о, что он вытворял! Что они творили! Гарет никогда не забудет их встречу. Этот счастливый взгляд, эти словно бы первые объятия, эти поцелуи и ласки. Да боже, он кончил словно мальчишка, даже не дойдя до спальни… первый раз. А потом… потом было столько всего, о чём и вспоминать-то стыдно. Но тогда… тогда Гарет не то что хотел, он даже умолял и желал… горел этим. И Джон дал ему это. И сам растворялся. Всё было настолько волшебно, что Гарет не понимал, почему раньше… зачем раньше сдерживался? Не позволял себе… им быть вместе. Душа словно парила в облаках.   
  
      Волшебство. Это было настоящее волшебство. И лёжа на плече любимого, Гарет наконец-то чувствовал себя счастливым. После стольких лет борьбы с собой. После всего пережитого. После всех сомнений и эмоциональных качелей… и он был уверен, что Джон чувствовал то же самое — настолько собственнически и нежно он обнимал-прижимал к себе, настолько ярко улыбался и нежно смотрел. Да видеть Джона таким было физически больно! Больно от чувства, распирающего грудь. От невероятного всепоглощающего счастья. От того, что наконец-то он чувствовал, что всё правильно, и он бы точно не променял это ни на что другое!!!   
  
      Да, быть с Джоном — это то, что было предназначено судьбой, и зря он столько лет сопротивлялся… Когда мог быть счастливым. Но теперь… теперь он собирался изменить это. Теперь он не отступится. Они слишком долго были порознь, чтоб снова разбежаться. Им слишком хорошо вместе, они слишком любят друг друга, чтоб преграды, что сами возвели когда-то, смогли их остановить и помешать столь выстраданному счастью.  
  
      Нет, теперь вместе. До самой смерти, а может быть, и дольше… Навсегда.  
      


	6. Да блядь!

       
      Он не любил. Точнее, не хотел любить. Только не его, не когда уже успел заключить гражданское партнёрство, связав себя с другим. С тем, о котором думал, что он — единственный, но… судьба посмеялась над ними. И теперь он не мог представить себя ни без одного из них. По-разному, но да, оба были необходимы, и что с этим делать… ну не разорваться же… И как воспримет один присутствие другого? Да и другой… Гарет… гетеро… Да блядь!   
  
      Было больно. Так больно, что держать в себе это просто невозможно, а тут ещё и концерты… тур с выступлениями, который он хотел ненавязчиво полностью посвятить концу третьего сезона, смерти Янто, но… почему-то с каждым новым концертом песни воспринимались всё более лично. И в самый последний раз вместо Янто он видел перед собой Гарета, чувствовал боль расставания так, словно он, Джон, терял, а не Джек, герой его жизни, в котором было слишком много от самого Джона… Это он терял… он… Больше не будут видеться каждый день, больше не…  
  
      Нет, он не будет вспоминать. Не будет бередить рану, достаточно и того, что было во время концерта. Не сдержался. Надо же, не сдержался. Плакал, фальшивил, показал свои чувства… да куда ж это годится? Даже штаны порвал! Да блядь!  
  
      Хорошо, что хоть не поползло слухов. Все ошибки списаны на эмоциональность и полную самоотдачу… Никто не подумал, не заподозрил, и это ему на руку. Даже родители не поняли, а уж они-то должны бы были… но пронесло. Джон всегда был на хорошем счету у фортуны, так что и сейчас она не подвела. Помогла любимчику скрыть, но… не помогла в любви. А этого бы Джон хотел больше всего. Взаимности. Не только Скотта, но и Гарета. Газа, гетеросексуала, который прокрался в сердце, незаметно проник в душу, и вырвать его оттуда уже не представлялось возможным. И надо же было осознать это только сейчас… и мучиться… так мучиться из-за невозможности не просто быть вместе, но просто — быть рядом, как раньше. Каждый день. Касаться, обнимать и… о да… целовать. Редко, но… Да блядь!  
  
      Любовь — не то, что можно контролировать, и Джон как никогда остро осознавал это. Именно сейчас, когда судьба, казалось бы, решила развести его с человеком, который был необходим как воздух, но на взаимность которого не стоило и рассчитывать… Это было так больно, настолько невозможно выматывало, что Джон даже не смог нормально выступать — лодыжка… и всё, доктора… и невозможность новой встречи, за которую он винил себя больше, чем за всё остальное. Которая жгла душу хуже, чем чувство вины перед фанатами за то, что его не будет… Травма — ерунда по сравнению с муками душевными, но и она принесла много неудобств. Правда, она так же дала и возможность привести чувства в порядок, потому к своему выздоровлению Джон взял себя наконец-то в руки и никто, теперь уже никто не мог заметить боли, что скрылась глубоко в душе, была замурована на периферии сознания, чтоб никогда больше не могла вырваться наружу…   
  
      Но Джон тогда не догадывался, что чувства — взаимны, что Гарет ответит ему и что они будут видеться… Что это — не конец истории их любви, а только её самое начало…  
      


	7. DVD «An Evening With John Barrowman»

      
      Гарет никак не думал, когда решил посмотреть новый концерт Джона, что всё будет так. Да он вообще не знал, какой чёрт его дернул купить этот идиотский диск с попсой, которую он так редко слушал. Неужто соскучился? По Джону соскучился… Нет, да не может такого быть! Они же расстались совсем недавно и скоро снова увидятся на записи аудиодрам. А вот же ж, припёрся домой с записью, словно она его загипнотизировала, и уйти из магазина без покупки было просто невозможно…  
  
      Газ, что ты творишь?  
  
      Разозлившись на свою слабость, Гарет зашвырнул диск куда подальше… и только вечером, когда думал поиграть ещё немного в жутко увлекательную онлайн-рубилку, вспомнил… Вспомнил и не смог противиться себе.   
  
      Ушёл в гостиную. Сел перед теликом. Включил и…   
      Что было дальше, он плохо помнил.  
  
      Песни убивали. Заставляли вспоминать их расставание после последнего общего эпизода, когда он уезжал со съёмочной площадки. Вспомнить больной взгляд Джона, его напряженные шуточки и какое-то отчаянное объятие…  
  
      Хрень. Хуйня…  
  
      Слёзы. Ошибки. Слова… Так фальшивить временами, не справляться с голосом… словно спазм, ком в горле. Такое творить… на концерте. Уж он-то знал, как это недопустимо. Для гордости, для профессионала, но…   
  
      Джон.  
      Чёртов Джон Барроумен.  
  
      Эмоции душили. Гарет и не заметил, как досмотрел до конца. Не заметил, что щёки стали мокрыми от слёз, что сердце временами переставало биться… Когда отзвучали последние слова, когда кончился ролик о накладке — ну надо же, штаны порвал, идиот, а нечего было так прыгать — Гарет понял, что не может. Хочется выпить. Нет, не так — напиться. И как можно скорее.  
  
      Словно в трансе, он сходил на кухню (хорошо, в холодильнике всегда была пара бутылок пива), достал искомое и вернулся, включая всё заново…   
  
      Это. Концерт. Не просто так. Послание. Боль. Любовь. Разлука…  
      Да блядь, да что ж такое!  
  
      Гарету захотелось швырнуть бутылку в экран, и он еле сдержался, чтоб не совершить желаемое. В основном потому, что не мог… не мог не слушать. Не мог остановиться, не мог унять сердцебиение и перестать смотреть на глаза столь близкого ему, полные муки… И как он не разглядел? Не понял…   
  
      И почему ему так больно?  
  
      Он же… не влюбился? Нет. Он не любит, но… нет, он ушёл вовремя. Всё — отлично. Всё замечательно! Всё… просто зашибись. Ебать!  
  
      Джон. Этот чёртов белозубый красавчик, да что он привязался к нему? Недопустимо. Невозможно. У него есть Скотт, а Гарет — гетеросексуал и всегда им будет! Точка. Обжалованию не подлежит.   
  
      Но в душе всё равно неприятно тянуло.   
      Глотнув ещё, Гарет понял, что губы защипало. Надо же, искусал в кровь. Не дело. Это ж совсем… Да как…   
  
      Гарет болезненно-кривовато усмехнулся. Непонятно откуда и с чего вдруг взялась злость. На себя. Довёл… Он — довёл. И это было больнее, чем хотелось бы. Руки сами потянулись к телефону, но… замерли на полпути.   
  
      Нет, Гарет не таков. Он не будет звонить. Особенно в… Уже 4 утра?.. Он и не заметил, как пролетело время. Скоро надо было выходить, а он… его… Да признайся уже себе! Душа болела так сильно, словно это его бросили. Словно умер кто-то из близких. Словно мир полетел в тартарары, и как собрать назад душу, Дэвид-Ллойд пока не представлял.   
  
      Убрав ставший вдруг таким драгоценным диск в коробку, он осторожно положил его в дальний ящик своего письменного стола — место, к которому даже уборщица не смела притрагиваться, умылся и вышел из дома.   
  
      Может быть, прогулка успокоит расшатавшиеся нервы? Может, после неё все покажется не таким уж и страшным? Перестанет так болеть сердце и ныть душа? Может, ещё не поздно всё прекратить: чувствовать, скучать, ждать встреч…  
  
      Гарет Дэвид-Ллойд пока ещё не знал, что на самом деле всё было уже бесполезно…   
      


	8. Больно...

    
      2012 год. Они снова встретились. Работа, и ничего больше. Ни намёка, ни жеста, ни взгляда.   
  
      Это было больно. Настолько, что хотелось сдохнуть, но приходилось улыбаться и пытаться вести себя как ни в чём не бывало... Но именно что пытаться, потому что ничего не выходило: улыбка застывала на губах кривоватой усмешкой, а в глазах легко читалась обречённость. Это никуда не годилось, но Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Душа умирала каждый раз, когда Гарет проходил мимо, даже не взглянув на него. Да боже мой, Джону хватило бы даже лёгкого намёка, даже наклона головы, чтоб стало легче, но… нет. Дэвид-Ллойд чётко дал понять, что между ними ничего быть не может, и вёл себя соответствующе.   
  
      Комик кон. Джон честно не знал, как выдержал. Спасибо Ив, Наоко и Каю — именно они втроём пытались его развеселить, именно из-за них получалось отвлечься хотя бы на время, и потому выходило улыбаться. Пусть не как обычно, но всё-таки…  
  
      А вот «за кулисами» после второго дня «издевательств» стало совсем плохо, и Джон не выдержал… нашёл момент, когда никто на него не обращал внимания, и ушёл. Ему требовалось побыть в одиночестве. Снять маску. Стать хотя бы на некоторое время самим собой, потому что… да просто потому, что больше было не выдержать.   
  
      Притворяться. Джон никогда не умел долго держать эмоции в себе. Негативные эмоции, которые, надо отдать должное, очень редко его посещали… Джону требовалось выпустить их на волю. Выплеснуть, чтоб не сойти с ума, чтоб и дальше жить с улыбкой на лице, которая сейчас больше походила на маску, чем на проявление чувств. Так нельзя…  
  
      И вот, найдя пустую комнату, которую точно редко использовали — слишком много хлама и пыли — Джон отпустил себя. Зайдя в помещение и закрыв за собой дверь (жаль, защёлки не было), он тут же прислонился к стене и сполз по ней вниз, уткнувшись лицом в колени.   
  
      Больно.  
      Невыносимо.  
  
      Слёзы немедленно навернулись на глаза, стоило только подумать о Гарете… О Газе, который… нет, Джон даже мысленно не мог сказать то, что сейчас происходило между ними. Разрыв? Размолвка? Да какое там! Их связь и полноценными отношениями назвать-то было нельзя! Просто… просто…  
  
      Просто. И сложно одновременно.   
  
      И это убивало. Заставляло чувствовать себя настолько паршиво, как никогда. Даже неудачи в карьере не воспринимались настолько остро.  
  
      Джон всхлипнул. Нет, он старался плакать бесшумно, не давая спазмам сдавливать горло, но… даже в подобном контроле бывают срывы.   
  
      Вдруг дверь открылась, и кто-то вошёл внутрь…  
  
      Джон не решился посмотреть — кто, его лицо сейчас было слишком «не в форме», и чтоб видели его таким… чужие… посторонние… нет, нельзя.  
  
      — Джон? — голос заставил вздрогнуть. Этот голос Барроумен не спутал бы ни с чьим другим. Родной, знакомый до каждой интонации, въевшийся в подкорку и звучащий так желанно.  
  
      Газ. Гарет его нашёл и стоит сейчас рядом.   
      Тот, кто не обращал на него внимания, кто сторонился, сейчас здесь и ожидает его реакции…  
  
      — Почему ты здесь? — глухо прошептал Джон. Голос не повиновался в полной мере, и это, как ни странно, немного отрезвило, заставило собраться.  
  
      — Тебя потеряли, — судя по всему, Гарет только что пожал плечами. — Ты в порядке?  
      — О, и ты пошёл меня искать? — нервный смешок, игнорирование вопроса. Не смотреть. Только не смотреть на Гарета…  
  
      — Ну да, — недоумение. — А что, не должен был?  
      — Судя по твоему поведению... — тоже пожать плечами.  
      — Не говори глупостей, — голос неожиданно сердитый. — Ты мне друг или нет?..  
  
      Друг.  
      Слово ранило.  
  
      Ранило настолько, что Джон непроизвольно поднял голову и посмотрел на стоящего перед ним. Напряжённая поза. В глазах тревога. Складка между бровей — переживает. Неужели из-за него, Джона?  
  
      Вдруг Гарет оказался совсем рядом: на коленях, держащим его, Джона, за плечи.  
  
      — Джон? Что с тобой? Что случилось?.. — голос Гарета сел от волнения. Хрипотца напомнила о прошлом, и у Барроумена непроизвольно на глазах снова выступили слёзы. — Джон?..  
      — Газ… — Джон не смог сдержаться, притянул к себе, уткнулся в любимое плечо. — Н-не игнорируй. Что угодно, только не это… — еле-еле прошептали непослушные губы, а руки мёртвой хваткой вцепились в рубашку.   
  
      Кажется, Гарет не ожидал подобного. Застыл. Напрягся. У Джона мелькнула мысль, что он это зря, что сейчас оттолкнут и всё будет на самом деле кончено. Навсегда. Но в следующее мгновение сильные руки решительно дёрнули его на себя, заставляя сесть иначе, прижали к груди, и такой родной голос прошептал у самого уха, обдавая его своим тёплым дыханием…  
  
      — Так ты из-за этого?.. Джон, ну хватит уже выдумывать, — лёгкий поцелуй в ухо, еле заметный, именно такой, как Джон любил. — Я — и игнорировать? Разве такое возможно?.. Просто… пара дней была слишком тяжёлая, я почти зомби…  
  
      И тут же на душе стало так легко… Джон сразу поверил, не мог не поверить своему валлийцу, своему счастью, тому, кто пробуждал в нём бурю эмоций, кто уже был необходим, как воздух… кто дарил крылья, чтоб летать в противовес Скотту, который помогал держаться на земле…  
  
      — Не покидай меня… — прошептал Джон, расслабляясь в объятиях любимого и обнимая того в ответ. Слёзы высохли. Теперь нужно было только умыться и чуток подождать, чтоб лицо не выглядело заплаканным, и можно в люди, слепить всех своей сияющей улыбкой и очаровывать миллионы поклонников, до которых, правда, сейчас Джону не было дела. Важен был только один человек, что всего парой слов вернул душевное равновесие и желание жить…   
  
      Джон спрятал лицо между шеей и плечом Гарета и с наслаждением дышал так любимым им запахом родного тела, наслаждался теплом и силой знакомых до каждой венки рук и не видел боли, мелькнувшей на пару секунд в глазах Дэвида-Ллойда.   
  
      Но может, это было и к лучшему…  
      


	9. Нынешнее состояние

30 марта 2017. Current mood. JB.  


   
      Гарет... он любил, давно и сильно, искренне... но старался не думать об этом, не признавать своих чувств, потому что они были лишними (он же мужик, он брутал, в конце концов, он женат и уже дважды отец и не должен…), да и оставаться рядом всё равно бы не получилось, хоть тот и занимал почти все его мысли, как и семья, и работа...   
  
      Дэвид-Ллойд следил за "Твиттером", даже не желая этого или делая вид, что не желает. Просто потому, что быть в курсе его жизни казалось важным… И радовался, когда тот был счастлив. Правда, фото со Скоттом, его партнёром, а затем и супругом, доставляли боль... небольшую, ноющую, как не залеченный зуб, но... В общем, она была, и чтоб отвлечься, Газ, как его любил называть Джон, стал тоже постить много о своей личной жизни... даже окотившуюся кошку приплёл, но... Всегда есть "но".  
  
      В один из привычных дней он нашёл в "Твиттере" Джона фото, на которое невозможно было смотреть без боли. "Моё состояние сегодня", — гласила надпись, и Джон — разбитый, невменяемый, в каком-то чулане, сжавшийся чуть ли не в комок, и в руках... нет, Гарет запретил себе думать, что это было.  
  
      Гарет не помнил, как набрал номер, очнулся только от безжизненного голоса с той стороны трубки.  
  
      — Джон, всё в порядке? — онемевшими губами только и смог произнести Гарет, до сих пор смотря на монитор ноутбука перед собой остекленевшим взглядом, в котором было не только беспокойство, но и отчаяние... — Что за фото ты только что выложил... почему?  
  
      — Газ?.. — голос звучал как-то странно, совершенно не похоже на его друга, словно... тот действительно был не в себе. — Ты... видел? Прости, я... не знаю, что нашло... сейчас удалю. Прости, не думал... не хотел...  
  
      — Стоп, Джон, что это значит? — Гарет разозлился. Потому что беспокоился. И не хотел беспокоиться, но не мог перестать. — Что за "нынешнее состояние"? Джон, что случилось?!.   
  
      — Н-ничего... — слегка заикаясь, ответил Джон, и Гарет сразу понял, что тот не говорит всей правды. Нет, так не пойдёт. — Правда, ничего не произошло, всё в порядке... — но голос звучал слишком убито.  
  
      — Ты решил мне врать?.. Мне? — надавил Гарет, понимая, что иначе не получится узнать правду, но... от этого не было менее больно так поступать со своим... другом?.. Нет, Джон был больше чем друг. Давно уже намного больше.  
  
      — Я?.. нет, Газ, что ты... — Джон сейчас точно закусил костяшки пальцев, чтоб не расплакаться. Гарет знал этот его тон, уже бывало, и встревожился не на шутку. Это должно было быть чем-то очень серьёзным, чтоб настолько... так... пронять Джона.  
  
      — Джон, сейчас же выкладывай, что у тебя произошло, — безапелляционным тоном заявил Гарет. Таким, которого Джон за всё время их знакомства ни разу не смог ослушаться. Дэвид-Ллойд постоянно обещал себе, что больше не будет его использовать, но постоянно не сдерживал обещание, потому что Джон, этот чёртов Джон Барроумен, обожал умалчивать о проблемах и вечно из-за этого страдал в одиночестве.  
  
      — Я... Газ, да всё в порядке, не переживай... — попытался уйти от ответа Джон — в который раз.  
  
      — Говори, — тяжело обронил Гарет, уже не просто беспокоясь, а судорожно пытаясь понять, сможет ли он найти время, чтоб слетать к нему... Если Джон так долго сопротивляется... Неужели что-то с семьей? Неужели...  
  
      — Газ... ты... эти твои фото... — вдруг прозвучало в трубке... сдавленно... как-то безжизненно... с мукой и вселенской тоской... — Я... это больно... не думал, что будет так больно, Газ... Я... Ты... Нет, всё нормально, честно, я приду в себя, а фото... зря я его выложил... удалю... не переживай.  
  
      Гарет слушал с замиранием сердца, веря и не веря сказанному... неужели из-за него... из-за каких-то чёртовых фотографий Джон... Нет, невозможно, немыслимо! Так просто не должно быть!  
  
      — Чёрт, Джон, перестань нести чушь! Ты что, из-за каких-то чёртовых фото в "Твиттере" чуть ли не вены режешь?!. Да это же смешно! — выплюнул Гарет и только тогда осознал, что сказал. Не поддержал, высмеял, возможно, подтолкнул к непоправимому... нет!!! — Джон, нет, всё не так, ты имеешь право! Всё хорошо, слышишь?! — Гарет уже не думал, что говорил, ему стало страшно, и этот страх выплёскивался в словах, которые он теперь не контролировал... — Неужели мои фото так подействовали? Джон, я... честно, я не думал... не хотел. Я... хочешь, всё удалю? Хочешь, я больше ничего не буду постить про семью? Я... Джон, я, правда, не думал... слышишь? Только не... не совершай глупостей. Слышишь? Не... не надо!.. Джон...   
  
      — Газ... — голос Джона прозвучал немного удивлённо и уже не безжизненно, что обнадёживало. — Газ, ты чего? Всё хорошо. Я уже сказал тебе, что всё... нормально. Это секундная слабость. Ты же знаешь, что со мной такое бывает... Газ... Гарет... Я... Я в порядке, честно. Не бери в голову... Зря я тебе всё выложил, да? — кажется, в голосе прозвучала горькая усмешка.  
  
      — Нет, — убеждённо ответил Гарет, пересилив себя. Говорить сейчас было трудно. В горле стоял ком и жутко мешал. — Я... Если бы я знал, как на тебя это подействует, то не стал бы... веришь? Я не хотел доставить тебе боль. Я... просто я хотел... ну, поделиться тем, что имею. Показать, что и у меня всё хорошо, но... Джон, я не знал! Ты... если это настолько ранит, я не буду. Я не хотел этого. Ранить тебя...  
  
      — Газ, всё хорошо, — теперь в голосе Барроумена слышалась улыбка, но Гарет отчётливо представлял, как тот улыбается сквозь слёзы. — Я в порядке. Я просто не думал, что ты... Я привыкну, всё нормально, не переживай, я же тоже... делюсь... и ты...  
  
      — О, мои переживания намного меньше, — перебил Джона Гарет, пытаясь сделать так, чтоб горечь не слышалась в его ответе. — Я давно привык читать о вас со Скоттом, и это не задевает...  
  
      — Что, ни капли? — вдруг хрипло перебил Джон, и Гарет понял, что его слова задели... так, как он и не думал. — Ты не... я не... почему?  
  
      — Джон... — голос Гарета наконец-то дрогнул... — Я... нет, читать о тебе и... это непросто, но... привык. Просто привык. Иммунитет, что-то вроде. Ты же всегда писал и будешь... я знаю, это неизбежно... всё хорошо... Но... я не думал, что моё заденет... я...  
  
      — О, перестань! Мы уже всё выяснили! — вдруг грубо оборвал Джон, и Гарет понял, что чем больше он будет поминать секунду слабости, тем сильнее будет раздражать этим Джона... Да, и такое бывало... — Пости что твоей душе угодно, я буду в норме.  
  
      Гарет в душе усмехнулся, понимая, что всё на самом деле не так и что Джон, видимо, будет болезненно реагировать на любые его посты о семье, потому тут же решил свести их к минимуму... а что скажут родные... Ну, он никогда не любил соцсети, потому оправдать это будет довольно просто.  
  
      — Джон... я на самом деле не знал, что тебя это настолько заденет, — повторил Гарет и с лёгкой улыбкой продолжил, понимая, что сейчас говорит совершенную чепуху, но иначе поступить... нет, невозможно, по крайней мере, для него. — Хорошо, я буду выкладывать всё, что душе угодно, как и ты, но... Пообещай, если что причинит тебе боль, ты первым делом скажешь это мне, договорились? Не держи в себе, не выплёскивай вот так вот безлико, это не дело, хорошо?  
  
      — Газ... — Джон, кажется, был растроган его речью и не почувствовал подвоха. — Хорошо, я обещаю, что если твои посты сделают больно, то первым делом сообщу об этом тебе, а не половине земного шара, что являются моими фанатами...  
  
      — Договорились, — искренне улыбнулся Гарет. Наконец-то Джон начал шутить, а это значит, что он приходит в себя, и это воодушевляло. — Мне тоже сообщать тебе, если что? — вопрос был задан в шутку, но...  
  
      — Да, Гарет, если что... ты обязательно говори. Я не хочу, чтоб... не желаю тебе такой же боли... — Джон воспринял слова Гарета всерьёз, и это немного смутило последнего.  
  
      — Хорошо, — только и смог вымолвить тот перед тем, как попрощаться и положить трубку.  
  
      Теперь Гарет точно знал, что не станет бездумно постить фото жены и детей, потому что всегда будет задумываться, а не сделает ли этим твиттом больно, не будет ли тот последней каплей для человека, которого Гарет не просто уважал, но и любил... хоть даже самому себе до сих пор не мог до конца признаться в своих чувствах.  
      


	10. Ревность

    

    
      — Джон, а не охренел ли ты? — поприветствовал Гарет своего собеседника, как только тот взял трубку. Время было позднее, но Дэвиду-Ллойду было наплевать. Эмоции просто переполняли, и их было необходимо выплеснуть, и лучше всего на виновника их появления.   
  
      — Что? — ошарашенно произнёс Джон. Он ещё не оправился от удивления из-за внезапного звонка, а тут такое. — Газ, ты о чём?   
  
      Гарет прям видел перед внутренним взором, как Джон сейчас недоумённо хмурился, и это принесло ещё большее раздражение.   
  
      — Что?.. Неужто уже забыл? Свой пост, — сарказм просто струился...   
      — Газ... — попытался остановить своего раздражённого собеседника Барроумен, но тот уже не слушал.   
  
      — Твой новый Янто?! Решил заменить? Что, нас уже мало... приелись, да? Нужны новые впечатления? Жить не даёт слава Капитана Харкнесса? Омнисексуал, трахающий всё, что шевелится...   
      — Гарет, стой! Не говори то, о чём потом пожалеешь! — предупреждающе перебил собеседника Джон.   
  
      Голос Барроумена стал серьёзным, и Дэвид-Ллойд вдруг ни с того ни с сего остыл, ему даже стало немного стыдно за свою вспышку. Кто он Джону? Он даже не его парень, не муж, чтоб вот так... У Скотта больше прав... да и не гей он... и даже не би. А Джон продолжил:   
      — Газ, ты... Ладно, признаю, неудачная шутка. Прости меня. Правда, прости. Не ожидал, что будешь ревновать.   
  
      — Я — ревную? Я же не гей! — не утерпел Гарет, но Джон не позволил сбить себя с мысли:   
      — Я просто хотел показать, что скучаю по тебе, — подобное признание, сказанное серьёзным тоном, возымело своё действие. Гарет полностью успокоился, и даже в груди что-то приятно чуть болезненно сжалось.   
  
      — Джон... — совсем другим тоном вдруг тихо произнёс Дэвид-Ллойд. — И ты… прости. Я не должен был так реагировать на... на всё это, — в каком-то порыве искренности сказал Гарет и добавил: — Я тоже... тоже скучаю... — на последнем слове голос сел, но Джон и так всё понял.   
      — Газ, — точно таким же севшим голосом произнёс Джон... — Я хочу тебя увидеть. Как можно скорее. Не могу больше...   
  
      — Но я... — начал было Гарет, но тут же оборвал себя и, выругавшись, решительно произнёс: — Через три дня буду в Кардиффе, через четыре — в Лондоне. Выбирай, когда и где тебе удобней...   
  
      У Джона перехватило дыхание — Гарет... его Газ... никогда ещё не менял свои планы ради него, никогда не... Встретиться. Вот так вот, спонтанно. Просто потому, что хочется.   
      — Кардифф, — ещё более севшим голосом произнёс Джон, боясь спугнуть удачу. — Я буду там. Обязательно. Что бы ни случилось.   
  
      — Эй, только не кипиши, — вдруг рассмеялся Гарет. — Никуда я от тебя не денусь, — добавил он, правильно поняв волнение Джона. — Ладно, мне надо идти, да и у тебя сейчас дел прибавилось...   
  
      Намёк был более чем ясен, но Джон был рад, что Гарет начал его подкалывать, потому что это означало мир. Безоговорочный. Полный... Это означало счастье.   
  
      — Да, — улыбнулся Джон. — Есть чем заняться... Ну так что, до встречи через три дня?   
      — Да, до встречи, — подтвердил собеседник и отключился, а Джон ещё долго держал трубку в руках и не мог прийти в себя. Всё-таки ревность могла быть восхитительной, особенно если помогала встретиться тогда, когда, казалось бы, невозможно.   
  
      Тряхнув головой, Джон наконец-то отмер и решительно поднялся. Гарет был прав, у Джона прибавилось работёнки, но он был уверен — сделает всё, чтоб эта встреча состоялась!  
      


	11. Где-то между (стихотворение)

**Где-то между**  
  
Я где-то между "да" и "нет"   
И с содроганьем жду ответ.   
Да, я сглупил, попал впросак,   
Признаться должен был не так.   
  
"Я скоро в джунгли, извини,   
Люблю тебя, прошу, пойми!"   
Я ж понимаю — не дурак —   
Не быть с тобою нам никак.   
  
Отшил меня ты так легко,   
Уехать после — тяжело...   
И ждать в неведении: что, как,   
Лодыжка — это скверный знак.   
  
Но вот послание твоё,   
Оно ж меняет почти всё:   
Ты тоже любишь, боже мой!   
Остановись, мгновенье, стой!   
  
Дышать так трудно, осознать,   
Всё в памяти бы удержать!   
От счастья плен сомнений пал,   
Я встречи нашей ждать устал...  
      


	12. 2018 год, во время записи аудиодрамы "Believe"

        
      Это должна была быть самая что ни на есть обычная встреча. Просто прогулка после записи аудиодрамы, и только. Обычный вечер, может быть, кафешка с неполезными закусками и выпивкой, но ничего больше. Как всегда в последнее время — ничего.  
  
      Джон уже устал ожидать от Гарета большего, научился наслаждаться просто хотя бы его присутствием в своей жизни, их разговорами и ничего не обещающими взглядами, лёгким флиртом, что теперь не перерастал во что-то другое, гораздо более желанное, возможно, желанное теперь уже лишь для Джона...   
  
      — О чём задумался? — Гарет оказался рядом, выйдя из студии самым последним, с перекинутой через плечо тёплой клетчатой рубашкой и в шляпе, что так ему шла. Джон еле заметно закусил губу — этот прикид и чуть кривоватая усмешка делали Газа настолько брутальным и уверенным в себе, что Джон просто терялся в своих фантазиях. И надо же было Газу одеться так именно сегодня… — Что ты устроил в студии? Столько дублей. Где летаешь весь день? — лёгкая усмешка в голосе друга сделала больно. Неужели он не понимал? На самом деле не понимал, что сегодня творилось с Джоном?  
  
      — Да так, — пожал плечами Барроумен и пошёл к выходу, с облегчением слыша, что Гарет двинулся следом. — Какие планы на вечер?  
  
      — Как будто рядом с тобой стоит что-то планировать, — поравнявшись с Джоном, пожал плечами Газ. — Ты, поди, уже всё продумал наперёд: куда, когда, с кем и на столько…  
  
      — С кем, ты и так знаешь, — скопировал ухмылку Гарета Джон. Невесёлые мысли вытеснили фантазии, настроение плавно скатывалось в меланхолию. — А куда… Нет, Газ, скажи, куда ты хочешь? У нас осталось всего два дня — и драма записана. Скоро снова разъедемся, так что теперь твоя очередь выбирать место встречи.  
  
      — Ну… — вдруг неуверенно замялся Гарет, отводя взгляд, чем сразу напомнил Джону его прежнего и те времена, когда они были вместе, несмотря ни на что. И ни на кого. — Есть одно местечко неподалёку… эм… но… Я вообще-то не уверен, что тебе понравится там…   
  
      — Почему мне может не понравиться? — недоумённо вскинул брови Джон. Он постарался представить место, откуда захочется тут же уйти, если Газ будет рядом, и не смог. — Когда мы вместе, всё сойдёт, — приоткрыл Джон правду, выдав её за невинный флирт, даже слегка приобнял друга, но тут же отступил, чтоб не спугнуть, потому что Гарет даже от такого лёгкого прикосновения весь отчего-то напрягся. — Что ж, веди, сегодня капитан Джек в твоём полном распоряжении!   
  
      И, шуточно козырнув, пошёл вперёд, к выходу из переулка, куда они успели забрести во время разговора. И, конечно же, Джон не заметил, как Гарет еле заметно вздрогнул после его фразы…  
  


***

  
      Как ни странно, а местечко, куда привёл Гарет, показалось Джону довольно уютным, хоть и небольшим. Не очень популярный бар в каком-то темноватом подвале с живой музыкой и всеми возможными видами выпивки. А вот с закуской было туго. Правда, на это Джону было сейчас наплевать, потому что, судя по волнению друга, Гарет сейчас... сегодня поделился с Джоном своим секретным местом. Возможно, именно здесь он любил отдыхать, прятаться от всего мира, когда слишком много наваливалось работы или не выдерживали нервы. И, судя по тому, как его встретили работники, так и было. Бармен без слов поставил перед Газом кружку пива, Джон жестом попросил того же — говорить не хотелось, спугнуть атмосферу доверия, что сейчас установилась между ними после одобрительной улыбки Джона, позволившей Гарету успокоиться, было бы неприятно…  
  
      — Ну… вот как-то так, — чуть неловко пожал плечами Гарет, когда они молча выпили с полкружки пива. — Тут и отдыхаю… м-м-м… довольно часто... и… э-э-э…   
  
      — Газ, с чего ты взял, что мне не понравится? — полюбопытствовал Джон с улыбкой, когда понял, что Гарет не будет продолжать свою речь: то ли зашёл в тупик, то ли хотел сказать нечто слишком личное и не смог.  
  
      — Ты любишь шумные места, всякие шоу, а тут, сам видишь, — и Газ обвёл рукой помещение, — ничего такого...  
  
      — Иногда и мне хочется спокойствия, — вздохнул Джон и добавил в порыве какой-то неудержимой откровенности: — Я тоже умею уставать, Газ, и тогда хочется забиться в какую-нибудь дыру и чтоб обо мне забыли. Хотя бы на время…   
  
      И тут же почувствовал, как его руку, стиснувшую кружку, накрыли и слегка сжали тёплые, просто-таки обжигающие пальцы Гарета, заставив замереть на месте…  
  
      Что это? Просто поддержка друга? Или… что-то большее?   
  
      Гарет уже давно не выступал инициатором прикосновений, лишь невозмутимо принимал всё, что Джон делал, потому и сам Джон со временем свёл касания к минимуму, хотя чего это ему только стоило, он же всегда был тактильным до ужаса…  
  
      — Газ, — неожиданно севшим голосом произнёс Джон, как только смог говорить. — Всё в порядке… Я в порядке.  
  
      — Я вижу, — лаконично ответил на это Гарет, но руки не убрал, и за это Джон был ему благодарен. — Я рад, что тебе здесь понравилось… действительно рад. — Добавил Газ через некоторое время и отпил из своей кружки.   
  
      Джону тоже хотелось глотнуть, но потерять контакт с Гаретом… это неожиданное прикосновение, что грело и дарило сейчас так много... Нет! Потому Джон только с тоской посмотрел на свою кружку и остался сидеть как сидел. И это не укрылось от соседа. С ироничным взглядом Гарет отставил свою порцию пива, отнял кружку из руки Джона и вручил ему её же — только в левую руку. Да-да, всё так же не убирая своих пальцев с правой ладони друга.   
  
      Барроумен в ответ на все эти перемещения лишь слегка ошеломлённо, хоть и благодарно улыбнулся. Что сейчас происходило, он не понимал. И не хотел понимать, потому что это значило бы разрушить волшебство момента. Означало возвращение в мир, где Гарет для него лишь друг и все его действия ничего не значат. Нет. Уж лучше заблуждаться. Позволить себе думать, что у них всё по-прежнему, что они вместе и никогда не расставались.  
  
      — Джон, о чём бы ты сейчас ни думал — прекращай, — вдруг решительно произнёс Гарет, нахмурившись. И, когда Джон сфокусировал свой взгляд на Гарете, тот как-то уж слишком смущённо добавил: — Не хочу видеть тебя грустным, приятель.  
  
      И Джон встряхнулся. Действительно, чего это он? В такой вечер не стоит грустить. Кто знает, будут ли у них с Газом ещё когда-нибудь подобные посиделки? Он прогнал плохие мысли усилием воли и включился в беседу. Судя по Гарету, тот остался доволен. И до конца вечера так и не убрал своей руки с ладони Джона, а когда настала пора уходить, наклонился и тихо прошептал:  
  
      — Тут неподалёку есть отель. Небольшой… и... э-э-э… я там останавливаюсь, если наберусь... эм-м-м... или не хочу никуда идти на ночь глядя. Там никого не узнают… так что… и ни о чём не спрашивают… может… ты… мы… можно два номера, но…   
  
      У Джона вдруг неожиданно пересохло в горле и зазвенело в ушах.   
  
      — Да, — прохрипел он, даже не пытаясь дослушать. Такое предложение. От Гарета… Это не сон? Было бы слишком больно просыпаться.  
  
      — Тогда чего мы ждём? — нервно улыбнулся Газ и первым покинул помещение. Джон тут же последовал за ним, боясь, что стоит только оказаться Гарету на свежем воздухе, алкоголь выветрится, и он тут же передумает… Но всё обошлось, и как только Джон показался в дверях, Гарет направился вниз по улице — к отелю, о котором только что рассказывал.  
  


***

  
      Было снято две комнаты (на всякий случай, плюс конспирация — благо, средства позволяли), и обе с двуспальными кроватями. Понятно, Джон — он любил поспать с комфортом, но Газ… Гарет совершенно спокойно довольствовался и односпальными, так что одно это сказало Джону так много, и его сердце забилось чаще.  
  
      Газ хотел, чтоб они провели ночь вместе. И даже если ничего не будет, даже если они просто после долгих разговоров уснут, обнявшись, для Джона в их теперешних отношениях даже этого было бы достаточно. Честно. Потому что быть рядом и не прикасаться, видеть, но не иметь возможности поцеловать или хотя бы обнять было слишком мучительно. Знать, что Гарет — не его и никогда больше не будет — это оказалось больно. Словно в первый раз. Будто бы раньше такого не бывало…  
  
      И вот теперь, когда они оказались в одном номере, номере Гарета, куда тот позвал Джона, даже не дав ему наведаться к себе, между ними повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
      Это было даже смешно. Вроде бы двое взрослых мужиков, а боятся начать разговор и мнутся, как какие-то прыщавые подростки.  
  
      Джон фыркнул, представив себе это, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос, разрядив наконец-то обстановку. Напряжение и неловкость ушли, словно их и не было.  
  
      — Словно никогда не оставались наедине, — отсмеявшись, произнёс Джон, поймав недоумённый взгляд Гарета, в котором после его слов тоже зажглись смешинки.  
  
      — Да уж, — поддакнул Гарет, наконец-то расслабляясь. — Садись на диван, я за рюмками, — и отошёл к дальней стене помещения, где, оказывается, находился небольшой бар.   
  
      Вернулся Гарет не только с озвученной тарой, но и небольшой бутылкой хорошего коньяка — неужто купил в баре перед уходом? Вполне возможно…  
  
      — Что ж, — присаживаясь рядом, слишком близко для просто друзей, как-то немного торжественно произнёс Гарет. — За нас, что ли… — и это был не вопрос.   
  
      Сердце Джона пропустило удар, когда он эхом повторил слова своего друга, боясь ошибиться в их смысле, но и страшась спросить напрямую, что значит подобный тост.  
  
      Выпили. Потом ещё. И ещё.  
      Хорошо, что бутылка была небольшая и её не хватило напиться…  
  
      Последнюю рюмку выпили на брудершафт. Джон предложил, ни на что особо не рассчитывая, но Гарет согласился. С какой-то отчаянной лёгкостью, с готовностью следовать за Джоном, что бы тот ни сказал, с… искренним желанием.   
  
      И это желание снесло крышу обоим, стоило только их губам соприкоснуться. Джон думал, что это будет лёгкий поцелуй, которым обычно и заканчивается подобное, но Гарет… его Газ… он не просто едва коснулся, он прижался к губам так, будто отчаянно жаждал продолжения, словно Джон был источником в пустыне и лишь он, один-единственный, мог помочь утолить жажду.   
  
      И Джон откликнулся, приоткрыл губы, впуская Гарета, чувствуя, как сильные руки обнимают, прижимают его к себе, а юркий язык начинает исследовать рот… и ответил, сплетаясь в объятиях, присоединяясь языком к вечному танцу любви.   
  
      Сколько прошло времени, Джон не понял, он просто потерялся в поцелуе, в том сумасшествии, что закружило обоих, но всё прекратилось так же стремительно, как и началось. Вот Гарет страстно целует, а в следующую секунду уже сидит рядом, вцепившись в его рубашку, тяжело дыша и спрятав лицо на его, Джона, груди.  
  
      Такой стремительный финал ошеломил, заставив замереть, пытаясь понять, что всё это было и почему — ПОЧЕМУ — всё закончилось... И что с Гаретом?  
  
      Последняя мысль помогла собраться. Тревога за друга, за человека, которого Джон любил, давно любил и так сильно, что даже смог отпустить, когда тот решил уйти, пересилила оторопь и остальные чувства.   
  
      — Газ? — тихо спросил Джон, снова обнимая за плечи, стараясь неосторожным жестом или словом не сделать ещё хуже. — Газ, ты в порядке?.. Всё хорошо?..  
  
      — Проклятье, Джон… — вдруг тихо простонал Гарет с мукой в голосе. — Ну почему с тобой всё так. Что мы творим... Как это надоело, Джон... Ты любишь его, я люблю её, так почему, ну почему невозможно прекратить это? Я пытался уже, наверное, миллион раз, но не могу… не могу прогнать тебя из сердца! Почему, блядь, это так больно?!  
  
      Джон слушал эту незапланированную исповедь, и у него что-то болезненно-сладко сжималось в груди. Гарет любит. До сих пор любит, но страдает от этого. Он не смог забыть… как и сам Джон. И потому последний сейчас был счастлив. Непростительно, непозволительно счастлив.   
  
      — И не забывай… — только и смог прошептать Джон в ответ. — Прошу, не забывай, — и ещё сильнее прижал Гарета к своей груди. — Мне плохо без тебя… по-настоящему плохо, Газ…  
  
      И тут Джон почувствовал, что Гарет плачет. Беззвучно, лишь еле слышно шмыгая носом. Того била лёгкая нервная дрожь, а рубашка стала промокать от слёз… Нет, Джон не хотел, чтоб Гарет так мучился!  
  
       — Газ… Гарет, я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, слышишь? — напряжённо прошептал Джон. — Поступлю так, как ты хочешь, только… не надо… Успокойся, прошу… Хочешь, всё останется, как было? Только друзья и ничего больше? — Джон и сам не мог поверить, что говорит подобное, но видеть Гарета таким было выше его сил. И только по тому, как Газ вздрогнул и ещё отчаянней вцепился в кофту Джона, понял, что это именно то, что довело Гарета до подобного состояния. Может, он и хотел оставаться только друзьями, но не мог этого сделать, всё оставить как есть значило и дальше мучить себя… — А хочешь, будем снова вместе? — тихо предложил Джон другой выход из ситуации и осторожно поцеловал Гарета в макушку — куда смог дотянуться. — Пусть в наших сердцах есть и другие, но… мы ведь не можем друг без друга. Это то, что делает нас нами. Мы старались изменить чувства — не вышло, так зачем дальше… мучиться и мучить друг друга?..  
  
      — Джон, — снова прошептал Гарет и вдруг прижался всем своим телом. Это было так неожиданно, что Джон едва не распластался на диване, потеряв равновесие. — Не могу без тебя… слишком больно.   
  
      — Тогда и не надо. Я у тебя есть, — Джон попробовал осторожно, но уверенно отстранить Гарета от себя и, на удивление, у него это получилось. — Газ, я у тебя есть, — повторил Джон, заглядывая в мокрые и слегка покрасневшие от слёз глаза со всей любовью и нежностью, на которые сейчас был способен.   
  
      Кто первым потянулся, непонятно, но их губы встретились на полпути, а солоноватый от слёз поцелуй был полон нежности и трепета, счастья воссоединения и любви. Той любви, которую они не смогли задавить в себе, как ни пытались.   
  
      Они снова были вместе. И то, что они есть друг у друга, несмотря на весь остальной мир, на мужей и жён, на препятствия, что всегда стояли между ними, наконец-то исцелило их израненные сопротивлением сердца. И пусть подобная любовь кажется неправильной, но раз невозможно иначе, то что делать?  
      


	13. Неожиданное предложение (Гарет/Джон/Скотт)

        
      В ресторане «Aria» 9 ноября 2018 года Гарет присоединился к семье Барроуменов лишь благодаря общим усилиям Кэрол и Скотта. Не то чтобы он сильно сопротивлялся, но чувство неловкости определённо присутствовало — находиться рядом с Джоном и его родными оказалось довольно смущающе, учитывая давнюю и никак не проходящую тягу друг к другу, которую они уже столько лет пытались безуспешно побороть. Джон никак не отреагировал на упорное желание семьи провести совместный ужин, и это заставляло нервничать даже больше, чем сами посиделки. В конце-то концов, ну что такого-то? Один столик — это всё-таки не один номер отеля и уж точно не одна кровать…  
  
      Гарет сам не понимал, что его заставляло нервничать и вести себя более скованно, чем обычно, что за предчувствия сжимали сердце и не давали расслабиться в компании симпатичных ему людей, ведущих себя как ни в чём не бывало. Джон весь вечер шутил, фотографировал и снимал видео, Скотт сидел рядом с ним и улыбался особенно удачным шуткам мужа, Кэрол во всём подыгрывала брату, что у неё выходило просто отменно (всё-таки кровь не водица, и это высказывание прекрасно иллюстрировали их отношения), даже помощница — Келси — была к месту, а он… И зачем он согласился? Мог бы спокойно поужинать в отеле и лечь спать пораньше, и так вымотался за сегодня.  
  
      Не выдержав напряжения, Гарет, извинившись, сбежал в туалетную комнату — умыться и привести мысли в порядок, а может и решить, можно ли уже откланяться, вежливо ли будет сейчас уйти или стоит ещё подождать…   
  
      Но стоило ему только умыться, как в комнату заглянул Джон собственной персоной. Серьёзный и собранный, словно не он пару минут назад развлекался, разыгрывая сценку с сестрой из какого-то сыгранного когда-то им мюзикла… почти уместную для отдыха в ресторане.   
  
      Гарет насторожился, но Джон лишь тоже открыл кран и плеснул в лицо водой. Кажется, всё было в порядке, можно было возвращаться, но… почему-то Дэвид-Ллойд не мог сдвинуться с места, наблюдая, как капли воды стекают по коже Джона и вдруг отчётливо понимая, что они сейчас в помещении совершенно одни. Гарет неосознанно сглотнул, и, конечно же, Барроумен тут же заметил состояние друга. Он просто не мог не заметить.  
  
      — Газ, извини, не знаю, почему они решили позвать тебя, — вдруг тихо произнёс Джон, быстро стрельнув глазами и тут же отводя взгляд. — Я вижу, что тебе неуютно… и, если хочешь, можешь…  
  
      — Джон, нет, всё в порядке, — неожиданно для самого себя перебил друга Гарет, хоть ещё пару секунд назад думал то же самое. — Всё хорошо, честно. Я рад… ну… провести с вами время… эмс… что мне делать в номере одному… ну, в смысле… не ложиться же так рано, правда?.. А тут весело… ну… вы все такие весёлые, и я… ну, мне видеть… то есть… — Гарет разволновался, а потому начал заикаться и мямлить, как обычно, но тут уже Джон перебил Гарета:  
  
      — На самом деле, мне не так весело, как хотелось бы, — вздохнул он, выглядя при этом неожиданно уставшим и словно бы даже постаревшим на пару лет. — Я не могу так больше. Ты — рядом, а я должен делать вид, что не хочу прикоснуться к тебе, обнять… Хотя бы прикоснуться.  
  
      — Джон, — Гарет, казалось, был шокирован услышанным и не знал, что на это ответить. Вместо слов он решил действовать. Всего два шага, и вот он совсем близко, движение рук, и Джон в его крепких объятиях…  
  
      Оба замерли. Гарет не мог поверить, что он это сделал. Столько боролся с собой, но стоило только увидеть Джона расстроенным, услышать искренность в голосе, и всё разрушилось. Всё, над чем он так долго работал. А Джон был просто не в силах сразу осознать, что всё происходит на самом деле. Он давно смирился с тем, что им не быть вместе, но от этого сердце не перестало болеть, и вот наконец-то Гарет…  
  
      Первым пришёл в себя Джон. Он слегка отстранился, но не высвободился из объятий и, посмотрев в глаза Гарета, еле слышно, почти только одними губами прошептал его имя и потянулся за поцелуем, потому что не мог иначе. Пусть ещё один-единственный, последний раз, но ощутить это пьянящее чувство… но чего Джон не ожидал, так это того, что Гарет ответит. Пусть неуверенно, но отзовётся на поцелуй, и от этого совсем снесло крышу.  
  
      Они забыли о времени.   
      Хорошо, что зрителей так и не появилось.  
      Кроме одного. Но именно этого человека Джон и Гарет не хотели сейчас видеть больше всего на свете…  
  
      — А мы-то думаем, куда вы двое запропастились, — вдруг раздался до боли знакомый голос за спиной Гарета, — Кэрол послала узнать, как долго вас ещё ждать. Она бы и сама пошла, но тут всё-таки мужская комната, сами понимаете.  
  
      Джон и Гарет отскочили друг от друга как ошпаренные. Было невыносимо стыдно. Было просто ужасно осознавать, что их застукали и что увидел их не кто иной, как Скотт, муж Джона, имеющий все права злиться после увиденной им сцены. И не только злиться…  
  
      — Скотти, — пробормотал Барроумен, растеряв весь свой лоск и уверенность. Сейчас он был больше похож на нашкодившего щенка, ожидающего взбучку, которую безоговорочно заслужил, но надеющегося, что после его простят и всё станет по-прежнему. — Я… мы…  
  
      — Не надо, — спокойным голосом остановил начавшего было оправдываться Джона Скотт, который почему-то не выглядел не только расстроенным, но и даже просто задетым или оскорблённым подсмотренной сценой. — Я так и знал, что этим всё кончится.  
  
      — Мистер Гилл, — Гарет решил не оставаться в стороне. Он первым поддался желанию, сам заварил эту кашу, ему и расхлёбывать. — Это я… ну… начал… и…  
  
      — Гарет, перестань, — отмахнулся Скотт и от его объяснений. — Я прекрасно видел, насколько Джон был вовлечён, но… знаете, ребята, я совершенно не против. Наоборот, даже готов присоединиться к веселью, — И, подойдя ближе к шокированным мужчинам, так же невозмутимо и спокойно продолжил: — Не раз уже представлял подобное, если честно, особенно после того, как заметил взаимное притяжение между вами. Только вот сами вы никак не шли на поводу у желаний, и это меня, признаться, разочаровывало…  
  
      Скотт помолчал, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова, но в ответ получил только ошарашенные взгляды обоих, которые никак не могли прийти в себя от потрясения. Это развеселило. Вздохнув, Скотт решил, что лучше будет оставить парочку наедине приходить в себя, но не смог побороть искушения совсем уж добить мужа и его партнёра по съёмкам Торчвуда, который так прекрасно смотрелся рядом с Джоном, что Скотт провёл немало часов, фантазируя как о них двоих, так и о том, как бы затащить обоих в свою постель.   
  
      — Ревновать глупо, если фантазии о подобном заводят, не находите? — обратился он к мужчинам и, перед тем как уйти, легко поцеловал в губы сначала мужа, а затем и Гарета. Было трудно скрыть весёлый блеск глаз, но ему это удалось, и только оказавшись в зале, Скотт задумался, что же ответить Кэрол на вопрос, как долго ожидать появления этих сиятельных персон за их столиком…  
  
***  
      Между тем Джон с Гаретом, оставшись одни, ещё долгое время стояли неподвижно, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Газ каким-то удивлённо-задумчивым движением коснулся губ, что горели после неожиданного поцелуя, который, впрочем, не вызвал отторжения, а Джон первым делом, немного придя в себя, ошарашено посмотрел на друга и, сумев поймать его такой же шокированный взгляд, вдруг фыркнул раз, другой, а потом и вовсе истерически рассмеялся.  
  
      — Вот за это я и люблю Скотта, умеет он удивить, — прокомментировал Джон свою реакцию и тут же стал серьёзным, уловив отголосок боли в глазах Гарета: — И тебя тоже люблю, Газ, поверь мне…  
  
      — И что нам со всем этим делать? — Гарет решил никак не комментировать слова Джона, заострив внимание на более важных сейчас, по его мнению, вещах. — Неужели Скотт это серьезно?  
  
      — Я бы удивился, будь это шуткой, — пожал Джон плечами. — Особенно после поцелуя… Ты как? — вдруг забеспокоился он, снова вплотную подходя к Гарету и приобнимая его за плечи. — Тот поцелуй… ты не… ну… это…  
  
      — Я не, — утвердительно кивнул Гарет, с усмешкой смотря на взволнованного ситуацией Джона. Ха, он даже мысль сформулировать не смог, где это видано? — Да брось, не сахарный. Да и целуется Скотт… приятно.  
  
      — И что?.. — растерянно произнёс Джон после непродолжительного молчания. — Что это означает?  
      — Только то, что мне нужно время всё обдумать, — фыркнул Гарет в ответ. Он уже пришёл в себя и находил ситуацию забавной. То, что он считал основной проблемой, оказалось, наоборот, странным дополнением. Странным, но почему-то совершенно не отталкивающим. Правда, вот так сразу решиться всё принять и идти вперёд, да и Джемма с детьми, хотя любовь к семье не помогла побороть искушение быть с Джоном, но она была… Нет, к такому Гарет не готов. Но не только это останавливало. Гарету было интересно и мнение самого Джона. — А ты? — задал он, в свою очередь, вопрос. — Ты сам готов на подобное? Согласен делить Скотта? Быть с нами двоими одновременно?  
  
      — Да я о таком и подумать до сегодняшнего дня не смел! — вдруг пылко воскликнул Джон и прижался к Гарету, прикрыв глаза от полноты чувств. — Что вы двое, со мной, вместе… Это слишком хорошо, чтоб даже просто мечтать о подобном.  
      — Джон, я ничего не обещаю, — Гарет провёл рукой по волосам друга, чувствуя, как теплеет на сердце даже от такой вот простой ласки. Хорошо, когда можно больше не сдерживаться. — Дайте мне время…  
  
      Джон кивнул.  
      — Только не затягивай, — тихо попросил он. — Жить надеждой слишком больно.  
      — Хорошо, — так же тихо ответил Гарет и отстранился. — Нам пора идти, а то нас снова потеряют.  
      — Ты прав, — грустная улыбка появилась на губах Джона, и чтоб её стереть, Гарет наклонился и снова поцеловал мужчину, что столько лет сводил его с ума.  
  
      За столом их встретили радостными возгласами и пошлыми шуточками, что только раззадорило Джона, начавшего тут же отшучиваться, и успокоило Гарета, который наконец-то смог расслабиться в присутствии всех этих людей.   
  
      Да, ситуация сложилась странная, но… разве рядом с Джоном бывало иначе? Скотт, это его предложение, то, как он с Кэрол настойчиво зазывали его в ресторан, и то, что мистер Гилл пошёл проверить, как они... Гарет вдруг подумал, не звенья ли это одной цепи, не хотел ли Скотт, уставший смотреть на их метания, облегчить им задачу, и, если это так, то он отлично справился, достиг поставленной цели.  
  
      Гарет посмотрел на мужчину, сидящего напротив него, и вздрогнул. Судя по удовлетворённому взгляду и лёгкой, но очень уж самодовольной улыбке, так оно и было…  
  
***  
      На обдумывание сложившейся ситуации Гарету хватило одного дня, и всё потому, что просто смотреть со стороны на отношения Джона с мужем, имея возможность к ним присоединиться, оказалось слишком больно. Ещё и эти взволнованно-умоляющие взгляды друга... Да и выкинуть предложение из головы не выходило, и Гарет понял — будет жалеть всю жизнь, если не попробует, а Джемма... ей знать вовсе не обязательно. Их отношения давно стали больше походить на любовь на расстоянии, когда любишь образ, а не реального человека. К сожалению, с людьми искусства такое случалось, вечные командировки не давали много времени проводить вместе — не каждый будет готов мотаться по всему миру со своей второй половинкой и делать свою личную жизнь достоянием общественности. Джону в этом отношении повезло, и его муж смог смириться с необходимостью вечных разъездов, потому что хотел быть рядом и работе такое не слишком мешало — главное, чтоб ноутбук был под рукой.   
  
      Да, пусть Гарет всё понял уже на следующий же день, но о своём решении сказал только одиннадцатого, и то после окончания всех мероприятий. Даже после того, как Джон сделал общее фото с семьёй у машины и запостил его.  
  
      Гарет тогда был неподалёку и видел, как семья Барроуменов готовится наконец-то уехать, и отчего-то не решался подойти. Может, так бы и проводил, но его заметил Скотт и подзывающе махнул рукой. Кэрол и Келси уже уселись, а Джон, как обычно, бестолково метался вокруг, проверяя, всё ли они сделали перед отъёздом, но как только заметил Гарета, то как-то сразу присмирел и подошёл к мужу, безошибочно угадав, куда тот направляется.  
  
      — Привет, — немного неловко, держа руки в карманах, поздоровался Гарет. Он знал, что хотел сказать, но не знал, как начать разговор об этом…  
  
      Скотт спокойно кивнул в ответ и ободряюще улыбнулся. Кажется, он уже всё понял и теперь выжидал, что будет дальше.  
  
      — Гарет, я так рад тебя видеть! — Джон качнулся вперёд, обнять, но почему-то в последний момент стушевался и не стал этого делать.  
      — Да бога ради! — закатил глаза Скотт, видя подобную нерешительность. — Неужели ты меня стесняешься? Я ж вроде недавно дал понять, что не осуждаю подобное, да и чего такого в простом объятии?  
  
      — Я… нет, — немного смущённо ответил Джон и всё-таки обнял Газа, который так и не достал руки из карманов, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Ты пришёл проводить нас? — обратился он к Гарету после.  
  
      — Нет, — облегчённо выдохнул Гарет. Джон своим вопросом помог вывести разговор на нужную тему. — Вообще-то я пришёл дать ответ.  
  
      Все сразу поняли, о чём идёт речь. Джон весь напрягся и замер, словно ожидая приговора, а вот Скотт остался так же невозмутим, только в глазах появились весёлые огоньки. Видимо, он уже догадывался, что скажет Газ, и тот не подвёл.  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул Гарет решительно, и уточнил, чтоб не возникло недопонимания: — Я согласен попробовать. С вами… эмс… ну, встречаться… и остальное… ну… в смысле… отношения… если вы это имели в виду… ну, не просто секс… эмс… ну… может, и его… но… не сразу… узнать, и…  
  
      — Гарет, да, именно этого мы и хотели, — спокойно отозвался Скотт и взял того за руку, заставляя замолчать, в то время как Джон, кажется, утратил дар речи и даже забыл, как дышать, зато как засияли его глаза. — Может, остальное обсудим уже в отеле, куда мы направляемся? — обратился Гилл к мужчинам. — Ты же свободен сейчас? — это уже Гарету.  
  
      — М-м-м… да. Только вещи бы забрать, — смутился Гарет.  
      — Мы подождём, — улыбнулся Скотт, и тут наконец-то Джон отмер.  
  
      Он сделал шаг вперёд и так стиснул Гарета в своих объятиях, что тот подумал — рёбра вот-вот треснут, и зашептал на ухо, отчаянно, с такой радостью, словно сейчас исполнилась самая заветная его мечта:  
      — Газ… о, мой Газ… ты не пожалеешь! Я так счастлив! Мы будем счастливы, я тебе обещаю! Я сделаю тебя счастливым! Мы сделаем!.. Я люблю тебя… люблю… люблю…  
  
      Гарет, слегка ошалевший от такого эмоционального проявления чувств и не знавший, куда смотреть от смущения, наткнулся на ироничный взгляд Гилла, в котором, впрочем, не было неодобрения, скорее понимание и облегчение, что в этот раз не он стал жертвой восторгов Джона, пришёл в себя настолько, что смог отлепить от себя тушку Барроумена и, хмыкнув, ответить:  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь. А сейчас мне пора идти, если хотите, чтоб поехал с вами, конечно.  
      — Ждём тебя через полчаса, этого времени хватит? — снова перехватил инициативу Скотт, понимая, что от Джона сейчас ждать чего-то, кроме восторгов, затруднительно — в такой эйфории тот пребывал.  
      — Вполне, — кивнул Гарет и удалился, ещё не вполне понимая, что его судьба только что кардинально изменилась.  
  
      — Эй, мальчики, долго нам вас ещё ждать? — спросила Кэрол, опустив стекло на дверце машины. — Вы уже попрощались?  
      — Нет, — загадочно улыбнулся Скотт. — Гарет едет с нами, потому мы задержимся здесь ещё на полчаса…  
  
      — И почему мне кажется, что вы этому очень рады? — подозрительно прищурившись, спросила сестра Джона и уточнила: — Оба.  
      — Может потому, что так оно и есть, — всё с той же улыбкой ответил Скотт, а Джон, хохотнув, вдруг исполнил какой-то дикий танец и после обнял мужа, снова закатившего глаза и всем своим видом выражавшего сейчас покорность судьбе — не удалось всё-таки избежать проявления чувств, но когда Джон тихо прошептал: «Спасибо» и «Люблю», тоже улыбнулся и обнял в ответ.   
  
      Сейчас Скотт мог с уверенностью сказать, что его затея удалась и что всё было не зря. Он не знал, что ждёт их впереди, но если судить по реакции Гарета и счастью Джона — оно того стоило. Это если не считать собственную выгоду, которую, конечно же, мистер Гилл ценил не меньше Джоновых желаний.   
  



	14. Поцелуй меня

       
      — Поцелуй меня.  
  
      Просьба прозвучала настолько тихо, что Джону показалось — он ослышался. Нет, такого не могло быть, Гарет не мог сказать подобное. Только не ему, не оставшись наедине и потупив взор…  
  
      — Что? — невольно вырвалось у Джона, который во все глаза смотрел сейчас на молодого симпатичного мужчину, партнёра по съёмкам, пару минут назад пришедшего к нему в трейлер и до этого момента не сказавшего ещё ни слова, хотя сам Джон всё это время болтал без умолку, стараясь растормошить с чего-то сильно нервничающего друга.  
  
      — Джон, поцелуй меня, — чуть громче повторил Гарет, и теперь его слова уже нельзя было списать на проделки собственного разума. Он действительно это произнёс. Попросил. Гарет.  
  
      Удивление Джона длилось недолго. Просьба хоть и показалась странной для гетеросексуала, но ведь Газ не попросил ничего невозможного. Ничего такого, что бы они уже не делали, вообще-то. И если ему это надо, что ж. Джон даст то, что тот хочет. Ему не трудно. Это будет даже приятно, но…  
  
      — Ты уверен? — всё-таки уточнил Джон, став предельно серьёзным. Он понимал, что с Гаретом что-то происходит, и не хотел, чтоб его приятель после, когда придёт в себя, почувствовал себя неловко.   
  
      Гарет в ответ только нервно кивнул и замер в ожидании, словно перед казнью. Как будто сейчас решалось что-то жутко важное… Джон отогнал от себя подобную мысль, потому что ну не могло же такое быть, правда? Что мог показать какой-то там поцелуй?.. С ним… С мужчиной.  
  
      Осторожно подойдя и положив руки на плечи друга, Джон медленно, давая возможность передумать, приблизил своё лицо к лицу Гарета, легонько коснулся его губ своими и тут же отстранился, пытаясь понять реакцию коллеги на свои действия. Её не было. Гарет замер и, кажется, даже дышал через раз, напряжённый и выжидающий… и тогда Джон решил действовать иначе.   
  
      Он снова поцеловал Гарета, но в этот раз поцелуй был более настойчивым, более страстным и требовательным. Мягким, но заставляющим подчиниться, ответить... и Гарет не устоял. Он вдруг застонал и принялся целовать с не меньшей страстью, чем сам Джон. Он словно окунулся в поцелуй с головой, отбросив все сомнения и тревоги, живя моментом прикосновения губ, сплетения языков, тесных объятий, в которые тут же превратилась лёгкая поддержка за плечи, стоило только Гарету отмереть…  
  
      Поцелуй прервался лишь тогда, когда обоим перестало хватать воздуха, но, если Джон думал, что на этом всё и закончится, его ждало разочарование: Гарет вместо того, чтоб отстраниться, прижался ещё теснее и спрятал своё лицо в изгибе шеи Джона, не желая, видимо, чтоб тот сейчас мог разглядеть выражение его лица…  
  
      — Гарет? — немного встревожено произнёс Джон, не расцепляя объятий и чувствуя, как того начинает бить нервная дрожь. — Газ, что с тобой такое? Всё в порядке?..  
  
      Поцелуй хоть и взволновал — Джон никогда не думал, что Гарет на самом деле может быть настолько страстным и отзывчивым, особенно с ним, но сейчас больше переживал за душевное состояние друга. Что с ним происходило? Джон хотел помочь, успокоить, хотел снова увидеть невозмутимого валлийца с бесенятами в глазах и ехидной улыбкой, обещающей всей команде новый незабываемый розыгрыш…  
  
      Гарет в ответ лишь ещё сильнее вжался в Джона и затих, тяжело дыша. Такая реакция настораживала… Джон понял, что не может просто стоять и ничего не предпринимать. Деятельная натура требовала не выжидать, а придумать хоть что-нибудь, и Джон сдался.  
  
      — Газ, давай присядем?.. — тихо попросил Джон, осторожно начиная двигаться к дивану. Хорошо, что между ними и местом назначения не было препятствий, потому что идти было не очень-то удобно. Газ не сказал ни да, ни нет, но ноги послушно переставлял, так что, видимо, против не был…  
  
      Когда оба оказались на диване, не разрывая объятий, Джон начал осторожно поглаживать спину Гарета, пытаясь успокоить, и лихорадочно размышлять, стараясь понять причину поведения коллеги.   
  
      Гарет был моложе Джона, был красив и, чего таить, очень привлекателен. Джон даже временами терялся рядом с ним, забывая слова, а сцены поцелуев заставляли ёкать сердце и напоминать себе, что мальчик — гетеросексуал, а у него есть Скотт и потому между ними просто ничего не может быть… Потому сейчас Джон и не знал, что делать. Личная привязанность не давала размышлять трезво, душа сладко трепетала, ведь в объятиях находился тот, о возможности быть с кем Джон запрещал себе даже думать. До этого момента. Да и теперь…  
  
      — Газ… — тихо прошептал Джон и осторожно зарылся одной рукой в его волосы, начиная успокаивающе их перебирать, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет свой темп… Он не должен, Газу нужна поддержка, а не… но как перестать испытывать кроме тревоги и счастье, что он — рядом, что Гарет пришёл именно к нему, что именно к нему сейчас жмётся, видя в Джоне того, кто может помочь, поддержать, кто сейчас нужен…  
  
      — Кажется, я люблю тебя…  
  
      Шёпот Гарета заставил замереть. Джон совершенно не ожидал такого поворота. Признание снова заставило думать, что он ослышался. Это же невозможно, да и не стал бы Гарет вот так, прямым текстом… Что с ним происходит? И неужели… правда?  
  
      Эта мысль заставила внутренние органы совершить кульбит, сердце упало в ноги, а потом стало биться где-то в горле, кишки скрутило сладким спазмом и на мгновение перехватило дыхание.   
  
      Если это правда, если Гарет любит… Чем он, Джон, заслужил подобное?  
  
      А Гарет, не дождавшись реакции на свои слова, вдруг отстранился от Джона и, пряча глаза, забормотал, порываясь встать и как можно быстрее уйти:  
  
      — Чёрт, прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я… я понимаю. Эм-м-м… ты… Скотт… я не должен был… я… не бери в голову… Что ж… ладно… я… я пойду, да?.. Не буду больше мешать, и так… ну… много времени отнял… я… м-м-м… прости…  
  
      Но прежде, чем Гарет успел сделать даже шаг в сторону двери, Джон схватил его за запястье, заставив тем самым остановиться, замолчать и посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
      — Это правда? — тихо, но в то же время твёрдо спросил Джон. Он не хотел ошибиться. И если всё именно так… Он будет последним идиотом, если даст Гарету уйти.  
  
      Гарет молчал.  
  
      — То, что ты сейчас сказал, правда? — повторил Джон, слегка сжав руку на запястье Газа, побуждая к ответу. Джону казалось, что от слов Гарета сейчас зависело его будущее, вся его жизнь…  
  
      — Да, — не ответил, выдохнул Гарет и тут же снова попытался дать задний ход, объяснить, улизнуть… — Но это неважно, если… я же всё понимаю… Не надо было приходить… не...  
  
      — Ничего ты не понимаешь, — вдруг перебил Джон и потянул Гарета на себя, заставляя снова сесть, а потом поцеловал, потому что просто не мог иначе. То, о чём он запрещал себе даже думать, стало реальностью, и этого было слишком много, чтоб остаться равнодушным, чтоб суметь удержаться.   
  
      Гарет ответил. Сначала нерешительно, словно до сих пор не мог поверить, а потом всё более уверенно и страстно.   
  
      Этот поцелуй стал началом. Началом их запутанных отношений, которые продлились всю жизнь, несмотря на все трудности, что им пришлось преодолевать год за годом…  
      


	15. Рекламная майская фотосессия 2016 года

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> парная работа за авторством Hinkle: ["Фотосессия перед аудиодрамой Broken 2016"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7910349/20207494)

      

  
      Май. Ещё не слишком тепло, чтоб ходить в одних футболках, но достаточно, чтобы захотелось прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом, ощутить лёгкий ветерок и радостное приближение лета… Время, когда надежды оживают. Время, которое хочется провести с близкими, родными, с самыми дорогими для тебя людьми.   
  
      И Джон был просто счастлив, что их работа над аудиодрамой «Broken» началась именно в этот месяц, но ещё больше он обрадовался предложению прорекламировать выход аудиодрамы фотосессией с реальной весенней прогулки по городу. По местам, навевающим столько воспоминаний. Прогулки с Гаретом, где не надо было пытаться скрыть свои чувства, потому что — фансервис. Потому что гуляли Джек и Янто, а не Гарет и Джон, потому что… Просто потому, что это была возможность побыть рядом, обнять, поцеловать, и пусть вокруг мельтешит фотограф — им не привыкать быть на виду. Тревогу вызывала только погода — не хотелось, чтоб дождь или слишком холодный ветер испортил их планы… но день выдался таким, как и хотел Джон.   
  
      Всё было идеально: и погода, даже чуть теплее, чем Барроумен ожидал, и ненавязчивый фотограф, что не просил принять ту или иную позу, позволяя развлекаться, как им вздумается, и Гарет, довольно игривый и раскрепощённый. Джон словно окунулся в прошлое, словно не было этих семи лет, будто они до сих пор снимались в "Торчвуде", что помогло полностью расслабился, отдаться настроению лёгкости и счастья, без переживаний о прошлом и будущем, чего Джон давно уже не испытывал…  
  
      Они гуляли по набережной, посетили мемориал Янто… Джон не утерпел и даже по привычке сделал парочку селфи с Газом и записал видео. Всё было настолько прекрасно, что, когда они присели передохнуть прямо на парапет, не удержался и улёгся Дэвиду-Ллойду на колени, прикрыв глаза. Свежий воздух, присутствие Гарета рядом, его тепло, ощущение совершенной правильности происходящего и чувство полной расслабленности, когда наконец-то можно ни о чём не думать и ничего не контролировать, полностью затопили сознание Джона, и тот не заметил, как задремал…   
  
      Правда, ещё успел услышать, как Гарет что-то тихо выговаривает фотографу. Что-то о том, как Джон устаёт и лучше дать ему сейчас отдохнуть, и про его проблемы со сном, но сил, да и желания прогнать дремоту не было, потому Джон дал себе полностью погрузиться в объятия Морфея, ощущая на своём плече уверенное объятие и приятную тяжесть руки Гарета.  
  
      Просыпаться не хотелось, но лёгкие, почти невесомые прикосновения к щеке и тихий, полный тепла голос не оставляли выбора. Это Гарет — вдруг понял Джон через пару секунд после пробуждения, и на сердце тут же стало так легко и спокойно.   
  
      — Привет, — слегка хриплым со сна голосом произнёс Джон, давая понять, что проснулся, и неохотно открыл глаза.   
  
      Оказывается, он во сне лёг на бок и зарылся лицом в рубашку Гарета, ища тепла, потому его сейчас окутывал столь родной, знакомый запах, который он не мог забыть, как бы долго они не виделись…  
  
      — Привет, — отозвался Гарет, и по голосу было заметно, что он улыбается. — Я бы дал ещё поспать, да время поджимает. — Сожаление в словах Газа заставило Джона встрепенуться. В такой великолепный день не должно быть места сожалению или другим неприятным эмоциям.  
  
      — Всё отлично, — заверил Джон Газа и потянулся, сев рядом. — Долго я?..  
      — Не очень, но если не поторопимся, то не успеем всё, что намечено не сегодня. — Давно Джон не видел у Гарета такой умиротворённой улыбки.  
  
      — Тогда за дело! — с преувеличенным воодушевлением откликнулся Джон и, резво вскочив, принялся разминать слегка затёкшие плечи, и только когда и Гарет встал, вдруг тихо, на грани слышимости прошептал: — Спасибо…  
  
      И оба прекрасно поняли, что это «спасибо» относилось не только к недавно случившемуся, не только к сегодняшней прогулке, но и к их ситуации в целом…  
      


	16. Неожиданная встреча

        
      Гарет не двигался. Он, кажется, вообще забыл, как это делается, потому что сейчас всё его внимание было приковано к Джону, который, зараза такая, перебегал дорогу в неположенном месте лишь только потому, что увидел его, Гарета, на другой стороне улицы. Дэвид-Ллойд успел порадоваться, что это не скоростная трасса и движение к тому же не слишком оживлённое, но пару возмущённых гудков манёвр Джона вызвал… и страх у Гарета тоже.  
  
      — Ты соображаешь, что творишь? — вместо приветствия зашипел на приблизившегося и радостно улыбающегося Барроумена Гарет, потому что ну просто не мог держать в себе весь тот ужас, который почувствовал, когда Джон так безрассудно кинулся под колёса проезжающих авто.  
  
      — Ты что тут делаешь? — вместо ответа счастливо произнёс тот. — Я совершенно не ожидал увидеть тебя! Я так этому рад!  
  
      — Это могло стать последним, что ты видел в своей жизни, идиот! — раздражённо прорычал на это Дэвид-Ллойд. Ему хотелось схватить этого придурка за грудки и встряхнуть как следует, чтоб тот наконец-то начал соображать, но они были не одни, хоть прохожих в этот час и было немного. Чтоб не сделать этого, Гарет засунул руки в карманы и пошёл прочь. Он был уверен, что Джон последует за ним, но вот хотел ли он этого сейчас, Гарет не знал — слишком сильно рассердился на человека, жизнью которого дорожил, пожалуй, даже больше своей собственной, и видеть, как он подвергает её опасности, было невыносимо.  
  
      — Газ, ты идёшь слишком быстро, — вдруг услышал он запыхавшийся голос Джона. Кажется, из-за злости он развил приличную скорость и поспевать за ним стало трудно. Гарет какое-то время продолжал идти так же быстро, раздумывая, а стоит ли реагировать на замечание, но потом всё-таки замедлил шаг. Наверное, со стороны они смотрелись глупо, вот так вот летя, словно на пожар. — И вообще, а куда это мы идём? — наконец-то поравнявшись с Гаретом, спросил Джон.  
  
      — Ты — не знаю, а я на поезд. Все дела закончены, можно и домой… — и тут Гарет почувствовал, что его схватили за руку. Крепко и как-то даже отчаянно, так, что Гарет невольно остановился.  
  
      — Неужели ты не найдёшь пару часов для своего друга? — голос Джона подозрительно дрогнул. — Ты сильно на меня рассердился, да? Прости. Я просто не хотел тебя упустить. Ты бы ушёл…  
  
      — Да никуда бы я от тебя не делся, — вздохнул вдруг устало Гарет, понимая, что просьбе, высказанной таким тоном, противиться попросту не сможет. — Но поступать так было глупо.  
  
      Джон, смотревший до этого с отчаянием, приободрился.  
      — Так ты не уйдёшь? Мы… мы можем, например, поужинать вместе? Или просто погулять, или… ну… всё, что ты хочешь, Газ, — и улыбнулся. Не ослепительно, во все свои тридцать два зуба, а застенчиво, словно не знал, можно ли ему уже улыбаться.  
  
      — А ты сам? — вдруг задал Дэвид-Ллойд встречный вопрос и замямлил, как всегда происходило, когда он волновался: — Сам-то что тут делаешь? Ну… в смысле… один приехал или?.. Дела?.. Скотт?.. Кэлси?.. Время… в смысле… ну, сколько у тебя свободного времени-то?.. Не хватятся, что… э-э-э-э… не вернулся и тому подобное?..  
  
      Джон облегчённо рассмеялся. Он уже понял, что Гарет согласен, и наконец-то смог расслабиться.  
  
      — Нет, меня не потеряют! В этот раз я прилетел один, — заговорщически подмигнув, произнёс Джон, и это заставило Дэвида-Ллойда слегка покраснеть. — Потому и был так рад тебя видеть. Я тоже на сегодня закончил свои дела и до завтрашнего вечера полностью свободен, так что…  
  
      — Ужин, — выдохнул Гарет, перебивая Джона, а то тот слишком уж разошёлся: с каждой фразой голос становился всё более томным, да и взгляд… Нет, Гарет определённо не хотел сейчас поддаваться чарам этого белозубого красавчика. Не сейчас… и не здесь. По крайней мере, не здесь.  
  
      — Ужин так ужин, — как ни в чём не бывало согласился Джон и начал осматриваться, то ли выискивая подходящее заведение, то ли высматривая такси. Гарету оставалось только тихо посмеиваться — деятельная натура Барроумена не оставляла выбора, кроме как отойти в сторону и не мешать. Сегодня Джон хотел вести — пусть будет так.   
  
      Ужин, разговор, а дальше… Дальше будет дальше. Гарет ничего не стал загадывать наперёд, только смял в кулаке купленный билет на поезд и улыбнулся.  
      


	17. Кошмар

      Упоминается твитт 20.01.2019:  
      The ##invisible #person is staying at my #hotel. JB  
     

     — Гарет! Газ, проснись!.. — Джон дотронулся до плеча спящего рядом мужчины, который сейчас метался по постели, постоянно выкрикивая его, Джона, имя. Причём в голосе была такая мука, что от этого становилось не по себе. — Это всего лишь сон, слышишь? Ну же, давай, просыпайся…   
  
      А как всё хорошо начиналось. Они встретились в отеле, в номере Джона, что только придало остроту ощущениям, ведь их никто не должен был заметить. Гарет хотел увидеться на нейтральной территории, но Джон настоял на своём и теперь веселился как мальчишка, наблюдая за Газом, крадущимся к нему по коридору. Джон так перенервничал, пока ждал в дверях, что буквально выпрыгнул из тапок, что навело его на мысль сделать весёлые фото и одновременно, совершенно не выдавая их, похвастаться своим «невидимым гостем» перед всем миром. Что он тут же и осуществил. Гарет на это только закатил глаза и фыркнул, но в глубине души веселился вместе с Джоном, Барроумен был в этом уверен. Они поужинали — блюда заказаны заранее, ещё до прихода Гарета, — посмотрели какое-то дурацкое шоу, не очень то обращая внимание на сюжет, потому что просто тонули в поцелуях и объятиях друг друга, а после была постель и всё, что к ней прилагается… И вот теперь Гарет метался по этой самой постели, всецело поглощённый кошмаром, в котором он, Джон, судя по постоянно повторяющемуся имени, играл не последнюю роль.  
  
      — Газ… — ещё раз, теперь уже чуть громче и настойчивей, позвал Джон и чуть не потерял равновесие, когда Гарет, вздрогнув, вдруг резко сел на кровати, тяжёло дыша и уставившись в никуда расфокусированным, полным ужаса взглядом. Облегчение, что Гарета наконец-то удалось разбудить, сменилось беспокойством, когда тот вместо того, чтоб успокоиться, поняв, что Джон рядом, как-то судорожно всхлипнул, резко потянулся к нему и обнял. Сильно, неистово, просто вжался всем телом, дрожа и прерывисто дыша, словно только Джон сейчас мог помочь не сойти с ума. Растерявшись, Джон не сразу понял, что Газ при этом ещё и постоянно шептал одну и ту же фразу: «Ты здесь… здесь…»  
  
      Немного придя в себя от реакции Гарета, Джон тоже обнял в ответ. Мягко, ненавязчиво, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и негромко приговаривая: «Всё хорошо. Это был просто сон... всего лишь сон...» — но, кажется, Гарет его не слышал. Он до сих пор был во власти кошмара.   
  
      Что такого могло присниться, чтоб вот так?.. Джон не понимал, но от этого его желание успокоить, привести в себя мужчину своей мечты не становилось меньше. Всё что угодно, лишь бы Газ улыбался и смотрел на него с уверенностью и лёгкой насмешкой. Так, как Джон любил.  
  
      — Гарет… Газ… ты у меня в номере, всё закончилось. Это был просто кошмар, слышишь? — продолжал успокаивать Джон, пытаясь придумать, чем можно бы было вывести Гарета из его состояния, но в голову, как назло, ничего путного не приходило. — Может, приляжешь? — предложил Джон и исправился, когда почувствовал, как мужчина в его объятиях вздрогнул. — Вместе приляжем, хорошо?.. Давай… Вот так…  
  
      Джон обрадовался, что Газ хотя бы слышал его и не стал сопротивляться, когда тот осторожно снова опустил его на постель, заставив лечь на спину, и сам улёгся на плечо Гарета головой, тесно к нему прижавшись. Всё это время Гарет не размыкал объятий, хоть и ослабил хватку. Что могло так напугать? Почему такой сильный и брутальный мужчина сейчас так цеплялся за него, Джона?   
  
      Почувствовав, что сердцебиение и дыхание Гарета начало успокаиваться, а сам он уже не так судорожно его стискивает в объятиях, Джон решился спросить то, что волновало:  
      — Что на тебя нашло?.. Что… ты видел?  
  
      Никакой реакции не последовало. Джон уж было решил, что его вопрос оставят без внимания, и перестал пытаться выведать у Гарета, что его настолько выбило из колеи, потому что это было не так важно, как душевное равновесие человека, который, как Джон думал, мог быть для него лишь недосягаемой мечтой, но тут услышал хрипловатый, слегка прерывающийся шёпот:  
  
      — Джон... всё в порядке... Уже всё в порядке... — хотя, судя по состоянию, Гарет ещё не до конца пришёл в себя. Джон облегчённо выдохнул — уже прогресс — и вдруг понял, что прошла всего пара минут, правда, растянувшаяся для них двоих, по ощущениям, в целые часы. — Просто ты... джунгли... не лодыжку... в этот раз не лодыжку, — и Гарет снова прижал Джона к себе, судорожно вздохнув, и прошептал в макушку так тихо, что тот еле расслышал его: — Ты... Боже, ты жив... жив... Живой!   
  
      И тут наконец до Джона дошло, что Гарет видел во сне. Нет, не сам сон, но смысл, и ему стало дурно. Он и не думал, что та травма на шоу так заденет, доведёт Гарета до кошмаров. Если бы ему такое приснилось... Нет! Даже просто представить такое было больно!  
  
      — О, Газ, — прошептал вдруг севшим голосом Джон, сам прижимаясь сильнее к лежащему рядом, и на глазах его выступили слёзы. — Со мной всё в порядке. Видишь?.. Это только кошмар… Уже всё закончилось.  
  
      Но, кажется, Гарету было ещё трудно прийти в себя: перед глазами стояли кошмарные картины из сна, потому он не только расслабиться, но и говорить нормально ещё не мог. Возможно, даже накручивал себя, перебирая в уме увиденное, потому что, вдруг всхлипнув, снова забормотал через теперь уже явно сдерживаемые рыдания:  
      — Не смогу без тебя... Какой был дурак... Так долго не… Останься рядом, со мной... Джон…  
  
      И Джон не мог не откликнуться:  
      — Конечно, Газ, обещаю... да куда я без тебя... да что ты... да я ж люблю... Я всегда буду рядом, если захочешь, слышишь?..   
  
      Теперь слёзы уже свободно текли по его лицу. Джон всегда принимал всё близко к сердцу, и такое не могло не затронуть душу, которая сейчас разрывалась от противоречивых эмоций: боли и счастья, что нужен, желания утешить и получить утешение, всепоглощающей любви и щемящей нежности, страдания и заботы… и толики вины перед супругом, которого Джон тоже очень любил и не мыслил жизни без него. Без них двоих.  
  
      Тут Гарет снова неожиданно сел, вырывая Джона из его мыслей и заставляя тоже усесться, и решительно произнёс серьёзным тоном, взяв Джона за плечи и пристально глядя в глаза, совершенно не стесняясь своего заплаканного лица:  
      — Пообещай не участвовать больше в подобном! Пообещай не подвергать жизнь опасности! Джон, пожалуйста! Я... кажется, я… ну… эм-м-мс… больше не смогу без тебя, — речь, что Гарет начал столько решительно, под конец сменилась бормотанием, и Газ даже отвёл взгляд…  
  
      Такой просьбы Джон не ожидал. Даже не просьбы, почти что приказа — таким тоном это было произнесено.  
      — Но если по работе… — растерянно произнёс Джон.  
      — Не соглашайся, — перебил его Гарет. — Нет, не... надо, прошу. Или хотя бы пообещай, что будешь более внимателен и подстраховка будет лучше, чем на этом дурацком шоу.  
  
      Такая постановка вопроса была более приемлема. Джон даже Скотту не разрешал вмешиваться в работу, так что… но это был Гарет, его Газ, человек, быть с которым Джон жаждал давно, с которым судьба сводила его столько раз и которого он безоговорочно полюбил. Не хотел, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, потому Джон примирительно произнёс:  
      — Ну хорошо-хорошо, обещаю. Успокойся... Я и сам не горю желанием больше травмироваться...   
  
      И тут заметил, что Гарет смущён. Кажется, только сейчас тот полностью пришёл в себя и был недоволен своей реакцией на какой-то грёбаный кошмар, пусть даже напугавший его до чёртиков. Гарет аккуратно разжал пальцы и начал отворачиваться от Джона, но тот не дал ему совершить задуманное. Он осторожно взял лицо Газа в свои ладони и заставил снова посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — тихо произнёс Джон, успокаивающе поглаживая пальцами скулы Гарета и мягко улыбаясь. — Это просто шок. В этом нет ничего плохого.  
      — Но… — слегка хрипло начал Гарет.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — Джон не стал разубеждать, просто сказал то, что чувствовал, и Гарет задохнулся от нахлынувших эмоций, что вызвали эти простые слова в его душе. Все остальные мысли просто вылетели из головы. Он потянулся поцеловать мужчину, которого умудрился полюбить всем сердцем, хоть никогда и не думал, что такое вообще возможно, и тот с готовностью откликнулся.   
  
      Кошмар был позабыт. Теперь двое сидели на постели и самозабвенно целовались, потому что любовь пересилила все ужасы ночи и кошмары воображения, все сомнения и тревоги. Потому что всё становится неважным и отступает на второй план перед настоящими чувствами.  
      


	18. С родного плеча

        
      На улице было холодно, и потому Джон, ожидая опаздывающую из-за аварии на дороге машину, кутался в свою не по погоде лёгкую курточку, понимая, правда, что это не очень-то поможет от промозглого пронизывающего ветра. Но хоть погода и была ужасна и тело уже начинала бить неприятная дрожь (и почему он настолько теплолюбив?), душе было до неприличия тепло и спокойно.   
  
      А всё потому, что сегодня он, воспользовавшись тем, что Гарету не надо было рано вставать, утащил-таки его рубашку. Ту самую, белую, с карманами на груди, с которой у Джона было связано немало приятных воспоминаний (как всё-таки повезло, что они одного роста и похожей комплекции). И теперь, какая бы погода ни была на улице, Джон чувствовал, что он словно бы находится в любимых объятиях, окружён теплом родного тела, и потому плохое настроение, как и холод, как бы ни пытались, не могли пробраться к его сердцу… Но и ждать на морозе, в общем-то, было уже недолго.  
  
      Вздохнув, Джон ещё раз посетовал на погоду, на себя, что не оделся теплее (но если вернуться, то наверняка уже проснувшийся Газ потребует взятую без спроса вещицу обратно), на ранние съёмки в программе, из-за которых пришлось уходить, оставляя человека, с которым и так-то редко видятся, одного в номере, и наконец-то нырнул в салон присланного за ним авто.  
  
      Хоть в студии и пришлось переодеться, но Джон помнил про рубашку и весь день находился в приподнятом настроении. Даже висящая в шкафу, она придавала ему сил. Она словно была доказательством их с Газом отношений, того, что наконец-то, пройдя через столько трудностей, они теперь вместе. И это уже не просто момент сближения, когда по-другому становилось невозможно, а обдуманное, взвешенное решение. Раньше бы Джон никогда не осмелился так поступить, боясь разрушить подобным шаткое перемирие, подтолкнуть к отчуждению, а может, и вовсе инициировать окончательный разрыв, но теперь… Теперь было можно, и от этого сердце Джона каждый раз замирало, стоило ему об этом подумать. Об этом и многом другом, что стало возможно, когда они всё выяснили и решились… Газ решился, его милый брутальный нежный валлиец, который раньше постоянно твердил, что их отношения неправильны, делая тем самым больно себе и Джону.   
  
      Нет, Джон тоже понимал, что их чувства выходят за рамки обыденного. У него есть Скотт, которого (да как так может быть-то?) Джон тоже любил и любит до сих пор, а у Гарета — Джемма и дети, нужные и тоже любимые. Но Джон, в отличие от Гарета, недолго переживал и рефлексировал по этому поводу — он привык быть исключением, потому принять себя и свои чувства ему было легче, чем такому человеку, как Гарет, с его принципами и убеждениями. Конечно, гетеросексуал, а не может без мужчины — как так? И Джон мог только ждать и надеяться, что когда-нибудь Газ сможет принять себя таким, какой он есть. И вот — это произошло. Правда, и времени потребовалось…  
  
      Переодеваясь в одежду, в которой пришёл, Джон не смог удержаться от того, чтоб не прижать рубашку к себе, вдыхая пока ещё не выветрившийся запах родного человека, и ласково не пригладить ткань уже одетой на себя вещи, представляя, что проводит ладонями не по своей груди, ласкает не своё тело… Он даже слегка возбудился от этого, но надо было выходить, потому Джон лишь улыбнулся, быстро закончил переодеваться и стремительно покинул здание, спеша укрыться в номере хотя бы на пару часов перед вечерним приёмом, куда был приглашён.   
  
      А в гостинице его ждал сюрприз.   
      — Ты зачем мою кофту спёр? — стоило Джону только войти в номер, вдруг донёсся до него такой знакомый насмешливый голос. И даже то, что его встретили вопросом, не испортило радости от осознания: Гарет здесь, рядом. — Мне в общем-то всё равно, но… эм-м-мс… хоть бы предупредил и избавил меня от необходимости поисков перед тем, как залезть в твой гардероб.   
  
      — Почему ты здесь? — не отреагировал Джон на замечание — не это волновало сейчас больше всего. Как бы ни хотелось быть рядом, но у каждого имелись дела, и если он помешал, то... — Ты же… Я ведь не нарушил твои планы, позаимствовав рубашку?  
  
      — О, не беспокойся, твоя футболка вполне подошла, — хмыкнул на это Гарет, и только сейчас Джон обратил внимание, во что тот был одет. По телу разлилось тепло от одного только вида Газа в тёмно-синей футболке, стоящего перед ним, небрежно облокотившись о стену, и еле заметно ему улыбающегося. — Переговоры закончились раньше, чем я предполагал, вот и всё.   
  
      — Успешно? — хрипловато спросил Джон, наконец-то отмирая и сбрасывая с себя курточку. Вид Гарета заставил вспомнить своё недавнее возбуждение и всё то, что он чувствовал, нося рубашку с родного плеча. Поди и Гарет, его Газ, чувствовал подобное… о-о-о-о…   
  
      — А то как же, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Гарет, отлипая от стены и подходя ближе. Лукавый блеск его глаз заставил Джона снова замереть. — Теперь я свободен до послезавтра.  
  
      Джон сглотнул, проклиная в этот момент всю свою знаменитость и неугомонность, из-за которых оставалось так мало времени на самого себя и личную жизнь. Как бы ему хотелось ответить тем же: свободен, но…  
      — У меня через пару часов приём, на котором просто необходимо появиться, да и завтра…   
  
      — Я знаю, — мягко перебил его Гарет, подходя ещё ближе и опаляя кожу за ухом своим дыханием. — Но эти пара часов, надеюсь, в полном нашем распоряжении?.. — прошептал он совсем близко, слегка задевая губами ушную раковину Джона, и тот, конечно же, не выдержал. Со стоном прижавшись всем телом, он запутался пальцами в волосах Гарета и ответил без слов — страстным поцелуем…  
      


	19. Невозможная любовь

        
      Это были настоящие чувства. Это была любовь, и ничем иным, кроме любви, быть не могло.   
      Любовь за кулисами жизни... любовь, о которой никто не должен был узнать, потому что это бы всё разрушило. Любовь, которой оказалось невозможно избежать, судьба, которую... да нет, они бы не стали ничего менять, будь на то их воля — испытать подобное не отказался бы ни один человек, даже если это бы обрекало на страдания. Слишком сильно, слишком глубоко было чувство, поселившееся в их душах, сделавшее их теми, кем они сейчас являлись. И ничего, что кроме этой любви в сердцах обоих жила и другая, более спокойная и приземлённая. Просто любовь, что помогала жить. Просто люди, которые были нужны.   
  
      Когда они не виделись, всё было просто. Семья, работа, друзья, но стоило только встретиться, и они словно оказывались в другом мире, мире волшебном, ни на что не похожем, где их любовь была абсолютным законом. Сколько раз они пытались вырваться, разойтись, но... невозможно. Такая любовь не отпустит. Она станет незаменимой частью жизни, потому и мирились, и снова начинали свои отношения. Даже поссорившись, не могли не тянуться друг к другу. Даже понимая, что никто не одобрит, всё равно были рядом. И скрывались. От всех. По крайней мере, старались это делать, но ведь шило в мешке не утаить...  
  
      Сначала узнала Джемма. Гарет всегда страшился этого. У него всё внутри переворачивалось, стоило только подумать… Но самое кошмарное случилось и обернулось помилованием вместо ада. Жена оказалась понимающей, мудрой женщиной — любить двоих возможно, она поверила в это. Серьёзный разговор и искренность всё расставили по своим местам. Гарет только хотел вздохнуть с облегчением, признаться Джону, как о них проведал и супруг того. Расслабились, называется, перестали таиться как следует. Или Джон не выдержал, когда узнал новость о Джемме, испугался и не смог вести себя как ни в чём не бывало? Не важно, что случилось, то случилось, и снова — переживания. Скотт оказался не настолько понимающим, и началось… Хорошо хоть, не придал огласке, но следить за мужем стал маниакально и сцены устраивать тоже.   
  
      Джон был словно меж двух огней и не знал, что делать, на что решиться. Потерять Скотта казалось немыслимым, не быть с Гаретом — невозможным, и это эмоционально изматывало. Так что он стал рассеянным, потерял сон, начал больше выпивать, и всё это, конечно, не могло не привести к неприятным последствиям. Травмы, эмоциональные качели, жизнь как на вулкане: не знаешь, когда рванёт… и душевная боль. Гарет хотел, но не знал, как помочь. Пытался дистанцироваться, но от этого, кажется, Джону становилось только хуже, приближался, но тут уже Скотт выказывал своё недовольство, и Джону снова было больно.  
  
      Так длилось много лет, пока Джон не сломался. Джунгли, лодыжка и видеообращение Гарета стали точкой невозврата. Джон понял, что больше так не сможет. К тому же Гарет снова шёл на сближение, и в этот раз Джон решил не упускать его. Не отпускать ни за что на свете. Если Скотт любит, он поймёт и останется, если же нет… То всё равно Джон его не потеряет, теперь он был в этом уверен (слишком много у них было общего, и речь сейчас шла не только об имуществе). Жить просто рядом тоже неплохо. Джон надеялся, что со временем муж всё-таки поймёт, что его отношения с Гаретом не нарушают их союза, не собираются разрушать их чувства и их семью, что это — нечто совершенно иное, неподвластное желаниям, то, что невозможно изъять из сердца, не разрушив себя. А пока… Пока они так и жили. Джон, ездивший в Лондон в одиночестве и встречающийся там с Гаретом, и сомневающийся, не знающий что выбрать Скотт всё остальное время…  
      


	20. Решение

        
      Настроение было паршивым. Нет, не так, оно уже давно перевалило эту отметку, остановившись где-то между мерзким и охуительно херовым, когда думаешь: зачем вообще родился? И этот вопрос казался сейчас Гарету Дэвиду-Ллойду как никогда актуальным. А всё из-за Джона. Точнее, из-за своих блядских чувств к нему, которые Гарет уже много лет пытался вытравить из сердца… но не получалось. Потому сейчас он сидел дома и методично напивался. Угу, слушая в наушниках ЕГО песни (не стоило жене и детям знать, что за попсовщина так сильно бьёт по нервам). Скучая…  
  
      Гарет уже успел проклясть всё на свете, от Торчвуда, где они познакомились, до своего глупого никчёмного сердца. Но это не помогало. Конечно. Если бы всё можно было решить так просто…   
  
      Истребляя пиво бутылками, Гарет, злобно ухмыляясь и уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом, то радовался разлуке (да уж, в очередной раз попытался прекратить эти во всех смыслах неправильные отношения), то жалел, что снова порвал с Джоном… потому что без него было не просто плохо. Без него было никак. Ничего не хотелось, ничего не радовало. Даже жена и дети не приносили умиротворения душе, хоть Гарет знал, чувствовал, что их тоже любит, просто… просто без Джона он терял частичку себя. Своего сердца. Своей души. Так же, как если бы лишился кого-то из семьи, а может, и хуже… Гарет не хотел анализировать. Ещё чего не хватало.  
  
      Занятый своими мыслями, он не заметил, что вокруг стало слишком тихо. Детские голоса и топот бегающих малявок, его ангелов, прекратился, да и Джемма куда-то ушла. Гарет это отразил намного позже, но, поднапрягшись, смог вспомнить, что жена, поймав мелочь, сказала им не приставать к папочке, потому что он устал и ему надо побыть одному, и ушла с ними в другую комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь гостиной. Благодарность всколыхнулась в душе, но как-то вяло, как и все остальные чувства, что сейчас он мог испытывать.   
  
      Без Джона. В разлуке с Джоном. В разрыве с Джоном.  
  
      Как только Гарет представлял, что тот больше никогда не прикоснётся, не обнимет, не поцелует, не… в общем, что больше никогда и ничего, то становилось так больно, как давно уже не было. Гарет просто задыхался от чувств, переполняющих его, но твёрдо знал — всё, кончено. Он порвал с Джоном, значит, так тому и быть. Он — мужчина, он — выдержит, как бы плохо ему ни было. Время поможет… Но почему-то не выходило. Почему-то время не лечило, не позволяло забыть, оставить прошлое воспоминаниям и просто жить дальше, наоборот, с каждым новым месяцем становилось всё хуже. И это не могли не заметить все, кто находился рядом. Джемма так точно. Гарет снова испытал благодарность к понимающей его жене, что не лезла с вопросами. Сейчас он не был уверен, что не сорвался бы. А не хотелось. Чёрт, никто не виноват, что у него паршивое настроение. Что ему больно. Что он скучает…  
  
      Хрень. Полная хуйня.  
  
      Гарет не знал, как жить дальше. Что, если это не пройдёт? Что, если его чувства не забудутся, отравляя жизнь не только ему, но и всем вокруг? Нет, это было недопустимо, но решения он не видел. Потому и напивался сейчас, стараясь забыться. Хоть ненадолго выкинуть всё из головы, расслабиться, дать волю горю и боли, чтоб стало хоть немного легче.   
  
      Логичнее, конечно, было бы выкинуть к чертям собачьим плеер и постараться избегать не только самого Джона, но даже его голоса. Так советуют, чтоб легче было забывать, так дóлжно. Но Гарет не мог, просто физически не получалось так поступить. Ему казалось, что если он и слышать его не будет, то через какое-то время попросту умрёт. Иррациональный, смешной, дурацкий вывод. Гарет это прекрасно понимал, но, увы, он так чувствовал, а чувства не поддаются разуму, он давно уяснил это.  
  
      Наконец-то, после непонятно какой бутылки, Гарет смог хоть немного расслабиться, даже промурлыкал под нос одну из первых своих песен, ту, что была наполнена воспоминаниями, что была для него особенной — «Glory Box». Наконец-то количество выпитого перешло в качество, и Гарета начало клонить в сон. Сонный, он уже смутно отображал реальность, потому всё, что дальше с ним происходило, ощущалось словно через пелену: как к нему подошла жена и отобрала почти допитую бутылку со словами: «Тебе сегодня хватит», как она же помогла ему добраться до постели и, даже не пробуя раздеть, повалила на расправленную уже кровать, как укрыла его и легла рядом… Как слегка насмешливо и немного сочувственно посоветовала не мучить себя, раз без — невозможно… и как он отмахнулся со словами: «Я не гей, отстанешь ты от меня или нет?..» А дальше его поглотило такое желанное небытие, без снов и мыслей, без боли и ежесекундного желания снова быть рядом, пусть даже редко, урывками, но ни в чём не отказывая как ему, так и себе.  
  
  
      Утро встретило Гарета ярким солнцем, что умудрилось проникнуть в спальню даже через шторы, и жутким похмельем. Поморщившись, он огляделся вокруг и заметил на прикроватной тумбочке таблетки и стакан воды. Даже здесь его жена была на высоте. Мысленно поблагодарив спящую сейчас рядом с ним Джемму, Гарет сел в постели и принял оставленное специально для него лекарство. Скоро должно было стать лучше, а пока…  
  
      — Проснулся? — слегка хриплый от сна голос жены был мягок, хоть в нём и сквозила еле заметная ирония. Гарет с неудовольствием признал, что сегодня она имеет на неё полное право.  
      — С добрым утром, ангел мой, — вымученно улыбнулся он. Голова болела, а ещё требовалось в уборную, но Гарет медлил: вот станет лучше, и пойдёт.  
  
      — Завязывай уже изображать из себя мученика, — вздохнула жена. — От этого никому не легче.  
      — Это в последний раз, обещаю, — Гарету было стыдно. Может, он вчера что-нибудь натворил и не помнит? Да и не дело — так себя вести. Дома, при жене и детях.  
  
      — Не верю, — хмыкнула Джемма. — Пока не исчезнет проблема, ты так и будешь действовать всем на нервы. И себе в том числе.  
      — Но… — нахмурился Гарет.  
      — Ой, да знаю я твою беду, — вот теперь жена была недовольна. — Сам натворил делов и теперь мучаешься. Завязывай. Помиритесь уже, всем лучше будет.   
  
      — Но… я не хочу предавать вас. Тебя, детей! Это же… я же… я хочу, чтоб как у всех, чтоб всё правильно! — Гарет уже начинал злиться. Он всё уже решил, а тут уговаривают передумать, видите ли?! И в чём?! Ну вот как так!!! — Да и не гей я, ясно?! Не гей!  
  
      — Ну и зачем ты вбил себе в голову, что ваши отношения предают нас?! — отозвалась на это Джемма, наконец-то садясь в кровати и возмущённо уставившись на мужа. — Я всё знала с самого начала. Я ни разу не высказалась против. Я… я понимаю, что происходит, и меня это не задевает, уясни ты это наконец! Гей, не гей, что за ярлыки? Это совсем не круто. И мучиться — тоже.   
  
      Джемма решительно встретилась глазами с Гаретом, и на этот раз тот первым отвёл взгляд. Да, он чувствовал свою вину перед всеми, что бы его жена ни говорила. Последовать совету и помириться хотелось до жути, страшно, просто невыносимо, но…  
  
      — Я уже всё решил, — глухо отозвался Гарет через пару минут. — Я не меняю…  
      — Да бога ради, — нетерпеливо взмахнула руками Джемма, перебивая мужа. — Послушай не голову, а сердце! Я хочу счастливую семью, а не спившегося от страданий мужа, в конце-то концов! И если тебе для счастья нужен Джон, то иди и мирись! К нему я тебя не ревную.   
  
      — Жемми, ты… — голос Гарета охрип от испытываемых им чувств. Его жена снова чётко и ясно сейчас расставила всё по своим местам. Разложила по полочкам так, как умела она одна, и теперь Гарету показалось, что все эти месяцы он страдал фигнёй. Много-много месяцев…   
      — О, наконец-то прозрел? — улыбнувшись, фыркнула Джемма. Голос её наконец-то наполнился удовлетворёнными, довольными нотками.   
  
      — Ты знаешь, что ты необыкновенная? Что бы я без тебя делал… — пробормотал Гарет, обнимая супругу. Хоть похмелье до конца и не прошло, но он чувствовал себя так, словно камень с души свалился. Можно. Оказывается, всё можно. И это не будет предательством, а с собой он как-нибудь договорится. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      — Знаю. Я тебя тоже, — отозвалась Джемма и легонько хлопнула мужа по рукам. — А теперь дай мне вылезти из постели, пора детей будить. А ты подумай, как мириться будешь. И чтоб больше не страдал мне фигнёй тут.  
  
      — Обещаю, — Гарет со смешком отпустил жену и с удовольствием проследил, как она накинула халат и вышла из комнаты, а затем и сам отправился в уборную.  
  
      Страдать фигнёй… Нет, он больше не собирался изводить себя. И Джона. Гарет прекрасно знал, что тот чувствовал всё это время, и это добавляло боли к его собственной, но всё. Теперь больше никогда он не станет отталкивать человека, которого любит, и это решение почему-то наконец принесло мир его израненной душе. Осталось только придумать, как сообщить Джону о своём решении…  
      


	21. Заззи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы с подругой договорились до того, что Заза и Газ созвучны, а раз Джон любит давать ласковые прозвища, то и такое вполне возможно...

        
      — Заззи... ну Заззи, ну иди же ко мне, — провокационно раскинувшись на постели, позвал Джон. Наконец-то они остались одни, в номере отеля, и никто, совершенно никто не мог им теперь помешать — уж Джон-то об этом позаботился.  
  
      — Нет, пока не перестанешь называть меня этим дурацким прозвищем, — недовольно скрестил руки на груди Гарет. Они только что ввалились в номер, Газ успел лишь снять куртку и… тут же стал объектом соблазнения, да ещё какого! Джон поистине умел одним своим видом возбудить в самые короткие сроки, но вот эта любовь к придумыванию ласковых имён немного коробила. Ну вот почему Джон выбрал именно такое? Неужто так возбуждало именовать его, брутала и мужчину, именем одной из своих ролей, да к тому же женской? Или дело в том, что «Заза» созвучно любимому Джонову «Газ»? Он был совсем не против поиграть в Джека и Янто, но это?..  
  
      — Да что не так-то, милый? Я просто... я так хочу тебя увидеть в платье Зазы... том, белом... что просто с ума схожу, — Джон сел, недоумённо хлопая своими длинными ресницами, совершенно точно представляя, какое производит впечатление.  
  
      — Поиграться с рюшечками захотелось? — невозмутимо ухмыльнулся на это Гарет: Джон не раз показывал как свои фото в этом платье, так и его само и даже одевал его при нём, соблазнительно выгибаясь, что не могло не возбуждать. В ответ на слова Газа Джон прям застонал и заёрзал на постели — сидеть спокойно больше не было сил.   
  
      — Заззи... Газ... ну что ты... ну иди сюда! Я и так не видел тебя слишком долго!   
  
      — Ничего, потерпишь, — всё так же невозмутимо произнёс Гарет, но в интонациях, да и вообще во всём его облике уже не ощущалось недовольства. Скорее, любопытство, приправленное только-только зарождающимся желанием. — У нас целая ночь впереди.  
  
      От этого предложения Джона бросило в жар, но Гарет так и не думал приближаться, потому Джон снова заскулил, от возбуждения слегка покусывая нижнюю губу:  
  
      — Это не повод мучить меня!.. Ну же, иначе сам подойду.  
      — Это угроза? — вот теперь Газ уже забавлялся.  
  
      — Нет, — расплылся Джон в широченной ослепительной улыбке. — Просто тогда уже будет не до удобств... О постели можно забыть...   
  
      — Даже так, — Гарет в притворном удивлении поднял брови и сделал один шаг вперёд, словно поддаваясь, но... снова остановился под разочарованный стон Джона. — Так как меня зовут?   
  
      — Заззи, — не отступил от своего Джон. — Мой невозмутимый брутальный страстный Заззи, с которым постоянно хочется трахаться до беспамятства, до состояния, когда невозможно даже пальцем пошевелить, до чёрных мушек перед глазами... Газ, да иди уже сюда, я больше не могу!  
  
      И столько в голосе Джона было требовательной мольбы, помноженной на похоть, желание и муку, что Гарет невольно сделал шаг, ещё один, а потом и вовсе оказался рядом, задевая своими ногами колени сидящего перед ним, изнывающего от страсти любовника.   
  
      — Джон, ты ведь допросишься... — голос Гарета опасно сел, но подобное уже давно не пугало Джона. Он знал, что это от страсти, и, наоборот, обрадовался — подобное состояние говорило, что его Газ сдерживается из последних сил, а что будет, если контроль падёт... о, Джон обожал подобные моменты, потому не только не остановился, но и продолжил провоцировать любимого.  
  
      — Заззи, мой Заззи, — провокационно прошептал Джон, притягивая Гарета за ворот рубашки для поцелуя, и впился в несопротивляющиеся губы, покусывая и полизывая, вынуждая ответить. И, конечно же, добился своего. Гарет всё-таки отпустил себя, повалив Джона на кровать, давая рукам блуждать по всему телу любимого, а губам — целовать жадно и собственнически. «К чёрту выкрутасы этого белозубого красавчика, есть вещи и поинтересней обид, а отомстить можно и попозже. И месть моя будет сладка…»  
  
      Теперь обоим уже было не до разговоров, их тела сплелись в вечном первобытном танце страсти, который говорил сам за себя лучше любых слов, крича об истинных чувствах этих двоих на всю вселенную.  
      


	22. Тревоги (Гарет/Джон/Скотт)

        
      Очередной комик-кон, и наконец-то весь каст Торчвуда вместе. Почти нереально, но это всё-таки произошло, потому Джон прям весь светился от счастья. Он скучал по ним. По спокойной Наоко, весельчаку Каю, улыбчивому Бёрну и, конечно же, Ив, любительнице отжечь, как и он сам. Но больше всего Джону хотелось видеть Гарета. Не потому, что они давно не общались, просто Джон начинал скучать, стоило только им расстаться. В ту же минуту… нет, даже в ту же секунду, как Газ исчезал из его поля зрения, и потому каждая встреча была так ценна. Увы, видеться получалось не так часто, как хотелось бы, но сегодня он точно насладится их панелью сполна. А может, и временем после, кто знает?  
  
      Панель прошла как нельзя лучше, было много смеха, неординарных вопросов, даже потанцевать удалось — с Гаретом, и это Джон ценил больше всего. Да и под конец… О, под конец Джону вообще чуть крышу не снесло: его Газ проявил инициативу и чуть ли не отымел его, Джона, перед всеми! Хорошо, что остальные поддержали «игру» и облепили со всех сторон, а то было бы не избежать конфуза… Хотя, наверное, было заметно, что Джон таки возбудился от происходящего. А Ив ещё и сбежать не дала… Позднее Джон даже не знал, сожалеть о случившемся или, наоборот, поблагодарить, а всё потому, что Скотт, прилетевший с ним как обычно, и Гарет неожиданно куда-то пропали. Вместе. Об этом известила Наоко, заметившая метания Джона:  
  
      — Ищешь супруга? — и после утвердительного кивка Джона (ну не говорить же, что Гарет нужен) продолжила: — Скотт ушёл пару минут назад. Точнее, он ушёл с Гаретом. После панели подошёл к нему, они о чём-то какое-то время живо беседовали, а потом вместе ушли…   
  
      У Джона ёкнуло сердце, нехорошее предчувствие поселилось в душе, потому стало просто необходимо найти этих двоих как можно скорее. Лишь бы не случилось беды, лишь бы его супруг не… приревновал. Не сказал Газу держаться подальше. Джон и так жил в постоянном напряжении, боясь, что Гарет уйдёт, на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно, а если Скотт поспособствует, то как он на это отреагирует, Джон не знал. Это пугало. Делало больно. Заставляло из раза в раз набирать номер и лихорадочно ждать ответа, слушая безразличные к происходящему гудки.   
  
      — Ну же! — Джон от волнения уже чуть ли не до крови искусал губы, ему было неважно, что скоро раздавать автографы, сейчас его жизнь зависела от того, ответит ли на том конце хоть кто-нибудь из этих двоих. — Пожалуйста…  
  
      Увы, вселенная была слепа к его мольбам, и Джон увидел мужа с Гаретом только перед самой автограф-сессией, потому переговорить с Газом не было никакой возможности, даже на пару слов времени уже не оставалось... Появились эти двое так же, как и ушли — вместе, и это заставило Джона задохнуться от страха. Оба выглядели вполне довольными и даже удовлетворёнными, что не могло не нервировать. Неужто пришли к соглашению… неужели он… Нет, он не мог лишиться Газа!   
  
      Но сейчас действовать было просто нецелесообразно. Стиснув зубы, Джон наблюдал, как Скотт пожал руку Дэвиду-Ллойду, усевшемуся на своё место, и направился к нему, чтоб расположиться позади, на специально выделенном для него стуле. Как всегда, спокойный и собранный, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, которая появлялась у супруга, только если он был очень доволен: сделкой ли, мужем или какими другими обстоятельствами. Барроумен боялся даже подумать, что сейчас могло её вызвать.   
  
      Только через час Джону удалось поговорить с мужем. Не с Гаретом, который бы ответил всё как есть, а со Скоттом, который иногда любил таинственно промолчать, вгоняя супруга в панику… или возбуждение. Смотря какую новость скрывал. И какие делал намёки. Вот и сейчас муж не спешил раскрывать карты.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — только и ответил Скотт на довольно эмоциональную речь своего супруга. Невозмутимо и уверенно, словно не понимал, какая буря творилась сейчас у Джона в душе. — Скажу только, что после автографов мы все идём ужинать. Ты, я и Гарет. Там поговорим, договорились? — И больше ничего нельзя было от него добиться…  
  
      Джон весь извёлся, ожидая окончания дня, когда можно было бы наконец-то узнать, в чём дело. Уже даже не страх, а паника накатывала волнами, но он держался. Просто потому, что был актёром. Очень неплохим актёром, можно даже сказать — отличным, а ещё, потому что был благодарен всем этим людям, приехавшим сюда только для того, чтоб пообщаться с ним, получить автограф или сфотографироваться. Именно они позволили ему взлететь так высоко, стать знаменитым, и потому заслуживали внимания, что бы ни происходило…  
  
      Но вот наконец-то была подписана последняя фотография, Гарет уже собирал свои вещи — к нему поток желающих получить автограф был несколько меньше, Скотт тоже укладывал подарки, что за сегодня были вручены ему с Джоном, а сам Барроумен оказался разбит настолько, что даже шевелиться не хотелось, но он пересилил себя. Ощущение беспомощности и вселенской усталости — это не повод упустить возможность разобраться в ситуации, которая и привела к подобному состоянию. Наоборот, лучше как можно скорее разрешить проблему, даже если ради этого придётся действовать по велению сердца, а не разума, даже если это повлечёт неприятности, но жить в неизвестности, жить без Газа, он больше попросту не смог бы…  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув и прикрыв ненадолго глаза, Джон резко поднялся со своего стула и… вдруг оказался нос к носу с Гаретом, который уже успел упаковать свою спортивную сумку и подошёл к ним, показывая, что готов к встрече. Точнее, к ужину. С обоими.   
  
      — Полегче, приятель, — улыбнулся Газ, поддерживая чуть не отшатнувшегося от неожиданности Джона. — Так и равновесие потерять недолго, — и спросил, уже обращаясь к Скотту: — Ты уже выбрал, куда пойдём?  
  
      Такой будничный тон заставил растеряться. Джон и представить не мог, что Скотт и Газ когда-нибудь снова, после съёмок «Детей Земли», будут вот так вот спокойно разговаривать. Что Скотт позволит и что Гарета не будет напрягать подобное соседство…  
  
      — Да, — деловито кивнул Скотт, насмешливо посмотрев на Джона, непонимающе переводящего взгляд с одного собеседника на другого. — Там есть специальные кабинки для переговоров и кормят вкусно, так что нам это подходит.  
  
      — Отлично, — тут же отозвался Гарет, не делая даже попытки отойти от Джона, что застыл рядом, словно восковая фигура мадам Тюссо. — Надеюсь, это не слишком далеко? Не хочется застрять в пробке и провести вечер в машине, хоть и в вашей с Джоном компании.  
  
      При звуках своего имени Барроумен наконец-то отмер и шагнул в сторону, чтоб получше видеть разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену, на его лице явно читался вопрос: «Что происходит?», но озвучить его он пока ещё был не в состоянии — слишком его шокировало происходящее.  
  
      — Пара кварталов, — улыбнулся Скотт и наконец-то обратился к супругу, правда лишь для того, чтоб уточнить: — Ты уже сможешь идти или нам стоит ещё немного подождать, когда ты придёшь в себя?  
  
      Джон издал какое-то невнятное восклицание и кивнул, возмущённо уставившись на мужа. Вот ведь… жук! Но это было ещё не всё, кажется, Дэвид-Ллойд тоже решил попрактиковаться на нём в остроумии:  
  
      — О, Скотт, чтоб его остановить, потребуется нечто большее, чем наши приятельские разговоры, — подмигнул супругу Барроумена Газ, и это, как ни странно, помогло Джону, хоть и частично.  
  
      — Газ, когда ты стал называть его по имени? — наконец-то прорезавшийся изумлённый голос заставил обоих мужчин улыбнуться.  
  
      — О, смотри, пришёл в себя, — притворно удивился Скотти. — Я уж думал, придётся пускать в ход тяжёлую артиллерию.  
  
      — И не говори, — сокрушённо вздохнул Гарет, хотя по дьяволятам в его глазах можно было понять, что он так же забавлялся, как и сам Гилл. — Но я не отказался бы увидеть эту твою так называемую «тяжёлую артиллерию»…  
  
      Джон понял, что если они так продолжат, то ему будет несдобровать. Спевшись, эти двое могли стать способными на многое… Ну уж нет!  
  
      — Вы говорили что-то об ужине? — прокашлявшись, поменял Джон тему разговора на более безопасную. — Поедем на нашей машине, или?..  
  
      — На вашей, — тут же откликнулся Гарет, словно и ждал чего-то подобного. — Я приехал на такси.  
      — Тогда пошли, — и Джон первым зашагал к выходу.   
  
      Что бы ни задумали эти двое, разборками тут и не пахло. И это, как ни странно, подарило надежду, что всё будет хорошо. Или по крайней мере не так плохо, как представлялось ранее…  
  
      ***  
      Ресторан и в самом деле оказался неплохим. Кабинки для переговоров были просторными и светлыми, а так же звуконепроницаемыми. В каждой тихо звучала спокойная музыка, не мешающая разговорам, да и дизайн, как и сервировка, были на высоте.  
  
      Джон даже немного расслабился, опустившись на противоположный от Скотта стул. Но вот чего Джон никак не ожидал, так это того, что Гарет усядется не рядом, а займёт место, равноудалённое как от Скотта, так и от него. Что бы это значило?  
  
      — Сначала поедим — день был долгим, — улыбнулся Скотти, разбивая своим предложением возникшую между ними напряжённую тишину, — а потом уж и поговорим.  
  
      Джон и Гарет синхронно кивнули. К тому же именно этот момент выбрал официант, чтоб прийти за заказом...   
  
      Еда оправдала ожидания — великолепная, не слишком вредная, с приправами на любой, самый изысканный, вкус. Правда, никто из их троицы не был гурманом, потому не оценил эти небольшие, но столь важные нюансы. Насытившись же и заказав десерт с парой коктейлей, — расслабиться никому из них точно не помешает — собравшиеся наконец-то завели разговор о причине, что свела их сейчас вместе.  
  
      — Теперь, может быть, вы всё-таки расскажете мне, из-за чего такая таинственность? — отпив для храбрости из своего бокала, начал Джон страшащий его, хоть и необходимый разговор. Ответ на вопрос волновал, и тот был готов пойти на всё, чтоб узнать правду. — Почему я всю автограф-сессию маялся неопределённостью? — ну не мог Джон признаться, что паниковал, просто язык не повернулся сказать подобное. Не перед обоими его мужчинами… вроде как неплохо поладившими между собой.  
  
      Его мужчины. Рядом. Вместе… Эта мысль вдруг согрела исстрадавшееся сердце Джона.   
  
      — Всему своё время, — таинственно улыбнулся Скотт, который, похоже, решил взять инициативу в разговоре на себя. И то, что Гарет это позволил, удивило: точно, спелись. — Сначала ответь, только честно, как ты относишься к нам двоим?  
  
      Джон замялся. Нет, по отдельности каждый уже знал о его чувствах, но признать их сразу перед двумя… самыми дорогими и необходимыми ему оказалось почему-то слишком сложно. Язык от волнения словно примёрз к нёбу.  
  
      — Джон, — вздохнув, снова заговорил Скотт, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Мы оба уже это знаем, ты сам нам рассказал, так почему не можешь повторить? Не беспокойся, ничего плохого не произойдёт.  
  
      — С чего бы мне бояться, — Джон попытался придать себе слегка вызывающий и чуточку обиженный вид, но, видимо, ничего из этого не вышло или оба его партнёра за время их общения научились уже читать его как открытую книгу, потому что рука вдруг оказалась накрыта горячей ладонью Гарета, а серые глаза, поймав в плен его взгляд, словно загипнотизировали…  
  
      — Джон, пожалуйста, — проникновенно произнёс Газ, и тот просто не смог дальше сопротивляться.  
  
      — Люблю, — тихо, на грани слышимости, произнёс Барроумен и перевёл взгляд на мужа, боясь увидеть в его взгляде недовольство, отторжение и боль. — Вас обоих люблю. Одинаково сильно…   
  
      — Ну вот и всё, что нам надо было знать, — откинувшись на спинку стула, облегчённо выдохнул Гилл. — Дальше — проще… Скажи, как бы ты отнёсся к тому, что мы с Гаретом захотели бы узнать друг друга получше, стать друзьями, а возможно, со временем, и больше, чем просто друзьями?  
  
      — Что?.. — растерялся Джон от подобного вопроса. В голове не укладывалось… Они хотят… Нет, это просто невероятно! Невозможно! Неужто правда…. — Но как же… С чего вдруг… Я о подобном даже и не думал… Я… Газ, и ты согласен? А ты?.. и… Скотти… вы вдвоём… КАК?!?!?!  
  
      Кажется, реакция Джона развеселила собеседников. Они переглянулись, и их губы одновременно растянулись в весёлой улыбке. Вот ведь…  
  
      — Ну, я тоже сперва был шокирован предложением, если тебе от этого станет легче, — тихо произнёс Гарет, пытаясь, кажется, своим признанием хоть немного уменьшить шок Джона. — Только вот, пообщавшись со Скоттом и поразмыслив, понял, что это могло бы быть интересно...  
  
      — Н-но… к-как же… — Джон начал заикаться от переизбытка чувств. Излишняя эмоциональность чаще была его слабостью, чем силой. — А Джемма, дети?.. Ж-жизнь?..  
  
      — Никто не собирается забирать Гарета из семьи, успокойся, — резко осадил Джона муж, и, кажется, он знал, что делает — у того взгляд сразу же принял осмысленное выражение.  
  
      — Скотт прав, я не собираюсь покидать семью, — с необидным, немного нервным смешком подтвердил Гарет. — Я люблю их. Мои ангелы — это мои ангелы, и так будет всегда, но… Думаю, в моём сердце найдётся место ещё и для двух привлекательных мужчин. Если всё получится, конечно. К тебе, Джон, я уже... у меня… — Гарет так и не смог закончить фразу, но Джону это было и не надо, он ухватился, казалось бы, за самое важное в словах Газа.  
  
      — А если не выйдет?.. Ты… Вы… — Джон, который совсем недавно получил такое предложение, о котором боялся даже мечтать, снова ощутил, как его сердце от страха ухает куда-то в пятки.  
  
      — Нет, Джон, ты не потеряешь ни одного из нас, — вмешался Скотт в разговор, правильно угадав страх мужа. — Мы это уже обсудили с Гаретом, и оба согласны на подобное. Если что — мы останемся друзьями или просто знакомыми, но чинить друг другу препятствия не будем.  
  
      Джон перевёл ошеломленный взгляд на Гарета, и тот согласно кивнул, подтверждая только что сказанное.  
  
      — О, Скотти! — растроганно прошептал Джон, стоило только ему переварить услышанное и поверить в него. На глаза навернулись слёзы, и, чтоб совсем уж не расплакаться, ему пришлось до боли вонзить ногти в ладони. Отвлечься хоть на что-то, иначе эмоции захлестнули бы с головой, а этого допустить было нельзя. Нет, Джон не стеснялся своих эмоций, но было не время — ещё не всё выяснено, потому требовалась вся его рассудительность и внимание, которые бы вмиг испарились, поддайся он той буре чувств, что царила в душе. — Вы невероятные, — Джон посмотрел на обоих с такой благодарностью, что Скотт и Гарет впервые после обсуждения соглашения почувствовали себя неловко. Кто ж знал, что для Джона это может быть настолько важно?  
  
      Джон просяще протянул руки через стол, как никогда нуждаясь сейчас в поддержке, и, конечно же, каждый из его мужчин (о, это словосочетание — его мужчины! Похоже, оно станет самым любимым) взял протянутую руку, крепко сжав её в своей ладони. Тепло от соприкосновения наполнило исстрадавшуюся душу Джона покоем. Он наконец-то полностью расслабился, почувствовав себя не только любимым, но и под защитой двоих таких сильных и невероятных людей. Людей, в которых как-то умудрился без памяти влюбиться…  
  
      ***  
      — Мальчики, я дома! — прокричал Джон, захлопывая за собой входную дверь, с улыбкой представляя, что за чудесный день ждёт его сегодня. Гарет смог вырваться и приехать — надо же! — в Палм-Спрингс на все выходные, и это было настолько чудесно, что даже не верилось.   
  
      С того ошеломительного разговора, что кардинально поменял их судьбы, прошёл где-то год, и теперь Скотт с Гаретом стали близки настолько, что Джон поверить себе не мог. Он даже подозревал, что эти двое умудряются видеться, когда его нет рядом. Оказалось, у них есть общие интересы, что невозмутимость Гарета и любовь к розыгрышам прекрасно подходят к тонкому чувству юмора Скотта, а терпеливость и начитанность последнего импонирует Газу. Постоянные понимающие улыбки и перемигивания этих двоих в его присутствии временами бесили, а уж если оба решали его разыграть… о-о-о… шутка будет незабываемой, Джон уже познал это на своём опыте.  
  
      — Эй, есть кто дома? — Джон не понял, почему его прибежали встречать только собаки, где остальные члены его семьи — а Джон уже давно стал считать Гарета семьёй, хоть это не было закреплено официально: к чему бумажки, если есть настоящие чувства? Приласкав всех, кто крутился возле него, Джон снял ветровку (на улице было ветрено), отнёс продукты на кухню — после работы заехал в магазин, их отпустили пораньше, потому что всё удалось отснять если не с первого, то со второго дубля — и, ни о чём особо не думая, прошёл в гостиную. Там, скорее всего, были его мужчины, и Джону хотелось увидеть их как можно скорее, но то, чему он стал свидетелем, заставило замереть на пороге.   
  
      Эти двое целовались.  
  
      Гарет и Скотт целовались так страстно и самозабвенно, словно в мире не было больше никого, кроме них двоих, и от осознания этого Джону чуть не стало плохо. Ладно бы был простой поцелуй, пусть даже с языком, но то, что он увидел, заставило засомневаться в себе, в любви к нему этих двоих, что сейчас были настолько заняты друг другом, что не замечали ничего вокруг.  
  
      Мелькнула паническая мысль: а не зря ли они узнали друг друга лучше, не зря ли он согласился, осуществляя мечту, не… потерял ли он теперь их обоих?   
  
      Стало так больно, что следующий вздох дался с трудом. Хорошо, что его ещё не заметили, а то вид хватающегося за косяк Джона Барроумена, судорожно ловящего ртом воздух, напугал бы…   
  
      Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока он пытался переварить происходящее и взять себя в руки. Видимо, не очень много, потому что когда он смог встать нормально, Скотт с Гаретом всё ещё продолжали целоваться.   
  
      Джон попробовал мыслить позитивно: ну целуются его любимые, что с того, эка невидаль. Они давно уже шли к этому, и ему, наоборот, стоило бы порадоваться за них, что задумка удалась, но… червячок сомнения поселился в душе. Стала мучить мысль, что теперь он может стать им не нужен. Что он будет третьим лишним в их союзе, и это причиняло боль.  
  
      — Оу, приятель, мы и не заметили, как ты вернулся, — вывел Джона из тяжёлых раздумий весёлый голос Гарета. Тот слегка задыхался после поцелуя, но, кажется, совершенно не был смущён, что их застукали за подобным занятием.  
  
      — Действительно, Джон, что-то мы увлеклись, — очаровательно улыбнулся Скотт и, поднявшись с дивана, подошёл к мужу, обнимая его. — С возвращением, дорогой, — и легко прикоснулся своими губами к губам Джона. От этого простого действия стало чуточку легче. Не сторонятся. Нужен.  
  
      — Привет, — теперь Джон смог искренне улыбнуться своим мужчинам. — Я скучал.   
  
      — Мы тоже, — ответил за двоих Скотт, и это снова показало, насколько они с Гаретом стали близки. Что-то похожее на раздражение шевельнулось в душе. Он не хотел, чтоб отношения Скотти и Газа стали глубже, чем были у него с любым из них. Это казалось… неправильным. Так просто не должно было быть.  
  
      — Вы подумали, чем сегодня займёмся, или только и делали, что целовались весь день, пока я работал? — в его голосе всё-таки проскользнуло недовольство, как Джон ни старался его скрыть.  
  
      — Мы не весь день целовались, — нахмурившись, заметил Гарет. Он всегда чувствовал настроение Джона и сейчас не мог понять, что же могло вызвать его раздражение. Неужели просто устал? Что-то случилось на съёмках?  
  
      — Действительно, Джон, мы весь день смотрели сериал про историю Уэльса. Довольно познавательно, — не остался в стороне Скотт, приобнимая мужа за плечи и ведя его к дивану. Кажется, он понял, что Джон так и останется стоять на месте, если его предоставить самому себе, а это совершенно не входило в их с Гаретом планы. — А сейчас мы будем смотреть то, что выберешь ты. Запасёмся коктейлями, разляжемся и всю вторую половину дня проведём на диване в объятиях друг друга. Как тебе такой план?  
  
      — Оу, великолепно! — расплылся в улыбке Джон, давая себя вести куда Скотту вздумается. План действительно был хорош. То, что надо, чтобы расслабиться и выкинуть ненужные мысли из головы. И только то, как Скотт умудрился попросить Гарета сходить за коктейлями одним только взглядом, омрачало счастливое настроение Джона.  
  
      ***  
      Вроде бы всё было как всегда, ничего не поменялось, но в то же время Джон постоянно чувствовал какую-то непроходящую тревогу. То, как эти двое — Скотт и Гарет — научились взаимодействовать друг с другом, напрягало. У Барроумена часто складывалось впечатление, что они даже при нём постоянно ведут какой-то непонятный ему диалог: жестами, мимикой, взглядами. То, как они угадывали желания друг друга, да и его тоже, почему-то настораживало вместо того, чтоб умилять или вызывать чувство благодарности.  
  
      Джону бы хотелось просто порадоваться и забыть, но сердце отчего-то было не на месте. Если раньше он боялся, что Гарет или Скотт бросят его, не захотев делить внимание и любовь с кем-то ещё, то теперь… Теперь стало страшнее. Теперь Джон опасался, что эти двое когда-нибудь поймут: без него им лучше, и оба уйдут, оставят одного разбираться со своими чувствами, пытаться пережить боль утраты и одиночество. Конечно, подобное не могло прибавить оптимизма, и с каждой новой встречей Джон скатывался всё в более и более мрачное депрессивное настроение, пока наконец-то не выдержал.  
  
      Нет, он не хотел затевать ссору. Не в том он был положении, чтоб срываться на любимых, которые могли в любой момент оставить его. Просто нервы не выдержали. Просто устал. А произошло всё, казалось бы, из-за пустяка, совершенно обыденной сцены, что застал Джон на кухне, проснувшись раньше обычного в свой выходной и спустившись вниз, только вот не показалась она ему невинной, скорее слишком домашней и интимной, в которой не было места третьему и никогда не будет…  
  
      Тем утром Гарет стоял у плиты и что-то готовил. Судя по аппетитным запахам, свою знаменитую «холостяцкую яичницу брутала», как в шутку любил он называть это блюдо. Рецепт был до ужаса прост, но получалось на самом деле вкусно, главное, положить побольше ветчины…  
  
      Джон улыбнулся и хотел уже было подойти, но Скотт, вывернув из другого коридора, опередил, заставив мужа отчего-то сначала замедлить шаг, а потом и вовсе остановиться, наблюдая за своими мужчинами, выглядящими сейчас так уютно, по-домашнему, что сердце зашлось от нежности.  
  
      А дальше произошло то, чего Джон совсем не ожидал — Скотт подошёл к Гарету со спины, заглядывая через плечо, положив свои ладони тому на талию, слегка задрав жестом футболку и касаясь голой кожи кончиками пальцев, и что-то тихо сказал ему на ухо, касаясь чувствительной, как Джон знал, мочки валлийца. Джон смог разобрать только одно-единственное слово: «вкусно», но и его интонации вместе со всем остальным хватило, чтоб стало нестерпимо больно. Чтоб все страхи, снедающие душу, наконец-то выплеснулись наружу. Слезами, которые Джон как не пытался, уже не мог остановить.  
  
      Как назло, именно в этот момент Скотт повернулся. Видимо, Джон не смог сдержать судорожного вздоха, и потому Гилл заметил, что они уже не одни.  
  
      — Дорогой, — тревожно обратился Скотт к супругу, когда до него дошло, в каком тот состоянии. — Ты в порядке? Почему плачешь, что-то произошло?  
  
      Но Джон не стал ждать, что будет дальше. Развернувшись, он бросился прочь из кухни. Сбежать, прийти в себя, не дать узнать любимым, насколько ему плохо, какие глупые, болезненные, тревожные, панические мысли переполняют его. Не дать узнать о своих сомнениях и страхах, потому что это могло только всё разрушить. Джон был уверен, что это всё разрушит.  
  
      Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, но Скотт всё равно оказался быстрее. Или просто более трезво мыслил и потому смог экономичней расходовать силы, что добавило скорости и помогло не дать уйти находящемуся в истерике мужу. Гилла сильно обеспокоило состояние Джона, потому он не мог иначе, а если Скотт что решал, обязательно добивался своего, вот и теперь, стоило только Джону достигнуть гостиной, как сильные руки схватили его и прижали к груди, не давая вырваться, пресекая любые попытки удрать куда глаза глядят…   
  
      — Джон, что случилось? — тихо спросил Скотт тревожным голосом, когда почувствовал, что муж немного расслабился и больше не пытается вырваться из его объятий. — Почему пытался сбежать? С тобой всё в порядке?  
      — Отвали, — вяло огрызнулся Джон. Эмоции и так уже измотали его, чтоб их ещё хватило и на сопротивление. — Не твоего ума дело.  
      — Джон… — Скотт попытался образумить мужа, но тот словно застрял в своих переживаниях и ничего не слышал, только когда на пороге гостиной возник Гарет, на секунду глаза Джона вспыхнули, но тут же снова приняли безразличное выражение. — Джон, ну что ты…  
  
      — Вижу, поймал, — констатировал Газ, подходя ближе. Как всегда, невозмутимый и собранный, только в глубине его глаз можно было заметить едва сдерживаемое им волнение. — И по какому поводу марафон? — это уже Джону.  
      Барроумен только пожал плечами. Он не собирался отчитываться. Слёзы высохли, когда он боролся со Скоттом, в душе остались лишь пустота и раздражение. Даже боль отступила куда-то на второй план.  
      — Вот и мне не говорит, — пожаловался Скотт. — Джонни, дорогой, не держи в себе, скажи нам, в чём дело, чтоб мы смогли помочь тебе…  
  
      А вот этого Джон уже не выдержал, и раздражение взяло вверх.  
  
      — Что со мной? — вдруг усмехнулся он. Кажется, постановка вопроса взбесила. — Это что с вами? Это я должен у вас спросить, как так вышло, что за чёртов год вы сошлись настолько близко, что для меня больше в вашем тандеме нет места? Что за переглядывания? Почему вы понимаете друг друга без слов, почему… — если начал Джон со злостью и раздражением, то сейчас его голос сломался и с каждой новой фразой стал звучать всё более жалобно, почти переходя в скулёж… — почему вы стали ближе друг к другу. Вы же уйдёте… стану не нужен… не хочу вас терять… — и Джон, поникнув, снова заплакал. Он не мог спрятать лицо в ладонях — руки были прижаты крепким объятием его мужа, потому просто опустил голову, чтоб не встречаться ни с кем взглядом… — Люблю… боюсь потерять… вам без меня лучше… вдвоём… не выдержу… больно… — слова лились из него потоком, бессвязные, но наконец-то открывающие душу. Как бы Джон ни хотел скрыть свои переживания, теперь просто не мог остановиться, — неужели я настолько хуже?.. неужели я… я…  
  
      — Так, стоп, — первым, конечно же, пришёл в себя Гарет, как более стрессоустойчивый в их компании. Он подошёл к Джону, которого Скотт до сих пор прижимал спиной к своей груди, взял ладони любимого в свои, и заглянул тому в глаза. — Ты понимаешь, что несёшь полную ахинею? — серьезно спросил он, как только понял, что Джон сосредоточился на нём. — И это ещё мягко сказано.  
  
      Уверенный вид Гарета и смысл его слов, которым Джон просто не умел не верить, когда тот говорил так, оживили надежду, что до этого уже почти растаяла. Джон смог только кивнуть в ответ.   
  
      — Тогда какого хера творишь?.. — немного зло фыркнул Газ и тут же вполне миролюбиво добавил: — Думаю, ты больше не станешь пытаться сбежать от нас, да и разговаривать лучше сидя, а после стресса, что ты всем устроил, так и вовсе лёжа…  
  
      Скотти воспринял слова Гарета как сигнал к действию, потому, осторожно приобняв мужа за плечи, тут же повёл того к дивану. Джон не сопротивлялся. Вообще-то после того, как высказался, облёк в слова свои страхи и сомнения, пусть даже так сумбурно, стало намного легче, а то, что его партнёры не высмеяли, не ушли, наоборот, заботятся и не желают отпускать его, говорило лучше всяких слов о смехотворности его страхов.   
  
      Пока Скотт и Джон устраивались на, слава богу, уже разложенном диване, — вчера после просмотра телека было лень собирать — Гарет сходил на кухню за стопками и бутылкой коньяка.   
  
      — Вот. Сейчас не до коктейлей, а из приличного да крепкого нашлось только это, — хмыкнув, Газ раздал всем по стопке, заставив залпом выпить, и только после того как наполнил их во второй раз, тоже улёгся — с другой стороны от Джона, так же обняв его, как и Скотт, расположившийся справа от мужа. — А теперь, пожалуйста, поподробней о том, что ты только что нёс.   
  
      — Да нечего рассказывать, — вдруг смутился Джон под пристальным взглядом своих мужчин и снова опустошил свою стопку. Сейчас внимания к его персоне было даже как-то слишком. — Глупо, на самом деле. Простите меня.  
  
      — Это ты прости, Джонни, — через некоторое время вздохнул Скотт, ещё крепче обнимая любимого. — Прости, что не разглядели, не поняли, что с тобой происходит.   
  
      Джон недоверчиво уставился на Скотта — тот очень редко просил прощения и только тогда, когда считал себя по-настоящему виноватым. Переведя ошеломленный взгляд на Газа, он удивился ещё больше, потому что тот согласно кивнул в ответ.   
  
      — Да, Джон, прости нас и… больше не смей скрывать ничего, что причиняет тебе боль, слышишь?   
  
      Слова любимых мужчин запали так глубоко в сердце, что на глаза снова навернулись слёзы, теперь уже от счастья. Настолько Джон был тронут.  
  
      — Газ… Скотти… чем я заслужил вас? — хрипло прошептал Джон и уткнулся в грудь мужа, одновременно плача и смеясь, и чувствуя, как со спины его обвивают надёжные руки другого мужчины, настолько же любимого и необходимого, как и его супруг.   
  
      В этот день они провалялись до вечера, а недожаренная яичница так и осталась одиноко стоять на выключенной впопыхах плите, одним лишь своим видом напоминая о случившемся недавно.  
      


	23. Фанат?

        
      Автограф-сессии всегда у Джона вызывали положительные эмоции, хоть после них и уставали руки. Можно же пообщаться с новыми людьми, поболтать ни о чём, устроить пару шуточек на грани фола, дурачиться и быть самим собой. К тому же именно тогда отдавали подарки, среди которых встречались довольно забавные — и их Джон тоже любил. Не дорогие — тогда деньги лучше на благотворительность потратили бы, — а просто милые сердцу безделушки, попадающие к нему благодаря богатой фантазии фанатов. Правда, иногда она была слишком богатой, но это уже издержки профессии — получать подобное. Да и не со всеми говорить было приятно, что ж поделаешь.  
  
      Вот и сейчас, посмотрев на подошедшего, Джон незаметно поморщился: какая-то мятая, слегка испачканная грязью рубашка, кепка, надетая так, чтоб закрывала лицо, и руки в карманах. Кто его вообще в таком виде сюда пустил? Нет, конечно, на комик-конах можно было встретить любые костюмы, но одеться так?.. Ну не натуральный же бомж явился, правда? Предприятие-то не из дешёвых.  
  
      — Вы выбрали, что подписать? — доброжелательно обратился Джон к подошедшему, когда понял, что придётся брать инициативу на себя — мужчина просто стоял и смотрел в пол. Замер, словно не в силах пошевелиться. Да, и подобная реакция встречалась. Ступор от встречи со звездой — бывает, и не так редко, как можно подумать.   
  
      Так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Джон понял, что придётся действовать иначе. Он никогда не отсылал людей, если они впадали в ступор или что-то забывали, а терпеливо ждал, когда те смогут себя преодолеть. Они же не виноваты, что у них нервная система так реагирует на эмоциональные перегрузки…   
  
      Вздохнув, Джон поднялся и вышел из-за стола.   
  
      — Хэй, приятель, всё хорошо, я не кусаюсь! — подойдя, с улыбкой пошутил Барроумен и слегка присел, чтоб взглянуть на лицо странного гостя… и тут же все мысли вылетели у Джона из головы — перед ним в грязноватом, чуток помятом тряпье стоял Гарет Дэвид-Ллойд, который никогда себе не позволял подобного. До этого дня.  
  
      На какое-то время Джон лишился дара речи, неверяще всматриваясь в человека напротив, потому что подобного ну просто не могло быть. Газ не должен сейчас стоять перед ним, у Гарета на сегодня вообще не было запланировано ни одного мероприятия! Взгляд Джона лихорадочно заметался по мрачному лицу давно уже больше чем друга, сотни вопросов родились в голове, просясь наружу, но ни один так и не был произнесён, потому что все умерли в то мгновение, когда Джон увидел его ещё слегка кровоточащие разбитые губы. Приглядевшись внимательней, он так же заметил парочку только начинающих проступать синяков... О нет! Что могло случиться? И произошло это совсем недавно, если судить по его, Гарета, виду.   
  
      Сердце Джона замерло от волнения, пропустило удар и забилось где-то в горле. Стало трудно дышать. Ладони вспотели. С Газом, его Газом что-то только что произошло, что-то плохое, но почему-то, вместо того чтоб пойти в больницу, если травмы серьёзные (от одной только мысли прошиб холодный пот), или в номер привести себя в порядок (что более вероятно), он заявился сюда, к Джону… Что бы это могло значить? Правда, причина сейчас была не так уж и важна, больше волновало самочувствие неожиданного гостя.  
  
      Как бы ни был потрясён Джон, но пришлось брать себя в руки. К тому же любопытных вокруг было слишком много, потому назрела необходимость начать действовать как можно быстрее, пока в человеке, стоящем рядом, не признали Гарета Дэвида-Ллойда и не подняли шум. В таком виде появляться на публике Газу точно не стоило.   
  
      — За ширму, живо, — тихо, на грани слышимости прошептал Джон, а на публику, громко, так, чтоб все слышали, игриво добавил: — Оу, да ты красавчик! — и, осмотрев фанатов, с улыбкой пояснил: — Люблю голубоглазых, — последняя реплика была принята толпой на ура. Джон снова переключил внимание на Гарета: — Не против подождать меня немного? Хочу побеседовать с тобой, как освобожусь. Тет-а-тет, так сказать… — и подмигнул. Среди фанатов снова послышались смешки, и Джон порадовался, что никто не заметил, как у него от волнения дрожит голос.  
  
      Гарет согласно кивнул, и Джон повёл его за собой, дав сигнал помощникам оставаться на месте и испытывая сильнейшее нервное напряжение. Ему не терпелось узнать, что произошло, как сильно Газ пострадал и не нужна ли ему помощь? Джон был готов рвануть с места, наплевав на всё, если Гарет только попросит... Лишь скрывшись за портьерой, Джон почувствовал мимолётное облегчение — с одной проблемой справились: вывели Гарета так, чтоб никто не догадался, кто это, но…  
  
      — Буквально пять минуток, и я снова с вами! — высунувшись в зал, прокричал Джон, многозначительно подмигнув ожидавшим его людям, и снова скрылся в отведённом только для персонала и звёзд секторе. Теперь всё внимание было приковано к причине его сумасшедшего волнения — Гарету, который, кажется, так и не шевельнулся ещё ни разу после того, как Джон завёл его внутрь. Это настораживало.  
  
      Стремительно преодолев разделяющие их пару шагов, Барроумен положил слегка подрагивающие руки на плечи Гарета, снова заглядывая тому в глаза.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Джон стоящего перед ним и, не удержавшись, спустился ладонями по плечам вниз, заставив Гарета вынуть руки из карманов. В глаза сразу бросились разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев. Джон задержал дыхание. Чёрт! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Он снова бегло осмотрел фигуру валлийца, отмечая все несоответствия в одежде, но из-за волнения, почти паники, даже не пытаясь понять, что произошло. Мозг буксовал. Мысли хаотично роились в голове, мешая здраво соображать. — Что случилось? Ты сильно пострадал? Газ, не молчи, прошу, не пугай меня так… Может, тебе стоит присесть, а? Чёрт, где-то тут был стул!   
  
      Джон судорожно заозирался:   
      — А, вот он! Хорошо, что не пропал, а то мог бы! Помню, однажды так же оставил за ширмой, чтоб была возможность или сумку поставить, или отдохнуть… так ведь унесли же! Где-то была недостача… ну и чёрт с ними! Всё равно в тот раз стул не понадобился, но… — нервно тараторил Джон, суетясь вокруг Гарета. В минуты сильного волнения его было не заткнуть, потому сейчас на Дэвида-Ллойда и обрушился этот чистый поток сознания, хорошо так сдобренный эмоциями и всякой чепухой.  
  
      Под свой непрекращающийся монолог Джон довёл Гарета до стула и заставил сесть, а сам зарылся в сумке, что стояла рядом, не переставая бормотать:  
      — Да где ж она! Я точно брал её с собой, не мог же оставить, точно не мог!.. А, вот, — наконец-то удовлетворённо произнёс Джон и показал пластиковую бутылку питьевой воды. Не спрашивая, он открутил крышку и всунул открытую бутыль в руки Гарета: — Попей. Конечно, тёплая, не лучший вариант, но хоть что-то. Или хочешь чего-нибудь ещё? Ты только скажи — всё сделаю! Если хочешь, можем прямо сейчас уйти, я отвезу тебя, куда захочешь, слышишь, Газ?.. — Джон продолжал болтать, с облегчением наблюдая, как Гарет наконец-то отмер, сделал пару глотков и, отобрав крышку и завинтив бутылку, поставил её на пол, после чего наконец-то снял свою кепку и посмотрел в глаза Джона. И тот сразу замолк — его словно под дых ударили, настолько взгляд Гарета был сейчас тяжёл и мрачен.  
  
      — Газ? — помолчав немного, взволнованно произнёс Джон неожиданно охрипшим голосом. У него всё внутри перевернулось от этого взгляда. Страх сковал сердце…  
      — Не позволю, — вдруг прорычал зло Гарет с такой интонацией, что Джон бы отшатнулся, если бы не замер, как кролик перед удавом. — Не им… тебя… нет… Ублюдки! Какие же мрази…  
  
      До Барроумена только через несколько секунд дошло, что Гарет злится не на него, и это помогло прийти в себя. Он отмер и потянулся обнять Газа, успокоить, приободрить, показать, что всё хорошо, что он с ним, рядом, а потому можно не переживать… И только обняв, вспомнил, что его валлийцу, вполне возможно, будет больно от подобного, что он ещё не выяснил, насколько тот травмирован… но Гарет в ответ тоже обнял Джона, и так крепко, что стало трудно дышать, но Джон не жаловался. Если так обнимает, скорее всего, ничего серьёзно не повреждено, можно выдохнуть, и сам тоже сомкнул руки сильнее. Ему сейчас было наплевать, что он коленями стоит на полу, что жмётся к Газу так, что если их увидят, ни у кого не возникнет и капли сомнений, что их связывает. Плевать! Сейчас хотелось почувствовать, что страх был хоть и не беспочвенным, но слишком преувеличенным, что Газ жив и в ближайшее время помирать не собирается.  
  
      Только через минуту Гарет ослабил хватку, глубоко вздохнул, приходя в себя, и отстранился, смотря на Джона теперь уже с привычной усмешкой и ироничным взглядом, в глубине которого, правда, ещё прятались ярость и отголоски недавних эмоций.  
  
      — Теперь ты можешь рассказать мне, что произошло? — мягко спросил Джон. Когда Гарет отстранился, он накрыл его ладонь своей и так до сих пор и не выпустил, успокаивающе поглаживая, стараясь правда, не задевать травмированные участки.  
  
      — Джон… — выдохнул Газ, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и обхватил ладонь, что до сих пор поглаживала его руку, своими, крепко сжав. — Я вчера забыл тут куртку, пришёл забрать, потому и не с парадного или входа для звёзд — ну, знаешь, не хотелось светиться… эммс… всё-таки не заявлен, и вообще — и неподалёку от здания наткнулся на выродков, что обговаривали… подлость… мерзость… не хочу даже произносить, что они задумали… в отношении тебя. Ну… эммс… я и не сдержался. — Гарету пришлось резко замолчать, потому что Джон со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух и закрыл рот свободной рукой, не давая шоку полностью завладеть им.  
  
      — Так это ты из-за меня… — придушённо проговорил он. — Ты пострадал из-за меня…  
      — Джон, нет! — возмущённо воскликнул Гарет и притянул того в новое объятие, лихорадочно шепча на ухо, обдавая его тёплым дыханием: — Ты не виноват! Не смей себя винить, слышишь? Это они, только они, не ты! Никогда не смей винить себя!.. Джон…   
  
      Постепенно Барроумен расслабился в объятиях, шок от осознания прошёл, и Джон снова мог воспринимать информацию.  
      — Газ, — прошептал он. — Я в порядке, честно. Всё хорошо.  
      — Вот и ладно, — прошептали на ухо, но так и не перестали обнимать… — Я испугался за тебя, — вдруг добавил Гарет и прерывисто вздохнул. — Я ни о чём не мог думать, пока тебя не увидел.  
  
      Слова согрели душу, оседая где-то глубоко в сердце, и Джон наконец-то смог улыбнуться.   
      — Ты не сильно пострадал? — снова спросил он самое волнующее сейчас. Джон бы не вынес, если ради него Гарет… чтоб он…  
      — О, нет, — иронично хмыкнул Газ. — Пара ушибов да царапин, им больше досталось. Не переживай, Джонни, — и поцеловал в висок. Джон поперхнулся вздохом — Гарет проявил инициативу, а это бывало так редко… Только одно это говорило, насколько тот переживал за него. — Тебе пора, автографы сами себя не нарисуют.  
  
      — Что? — не сообразил Джон, мыслями находясь сейчас очень далеко от работы.  
      — Прошло уже немногим больше пяти минут. Тебе пора, — мягко повторил Гарет и отодвинул Джона от себя, заставив подняться с колен, да и сам встал. — У тебя по расписанию ещё час автограф-сессии, — посмотрел Гарет на часы, — я прослежу, чтоб эти ублюдки, не дай бог, не появились, а если всё-таки придут, то ещё добавлю. Мало им точно не покажется. Никому не позволю с тобой… так…  
  
      — Газ, позволь охране делать свое дело, — положил Джон руку на плечо так сильно за него переживающего, того, кого Джон давно уже любил наравне с мужем и который любил его в ответ так же сильно…   
      — Я всё равно подожду тебя, — недовольно нахмурился Гарет. — Это не обсуждается.  
  
      — Ну, раз не обсуждается, — пожал плечами Мистер Совершенство, наконец-то становясь самим собой. — Но не очень-то приятно просидеть целый час в одиночестве, когда нечем заняться.  
      — Зато после у тебя будет на меня время? — хитро подмигнул Гарет.  
  
      — О-о-о-о… — глаза Джона опасно заблестели. — Да, конечно, я обязательно найду, как тебя отблагодарить! — «…а заодно смогу убедиться, насколько сильно пострадал, и всё обработать, до самого крохотного синяка и самой мелкой царапины…» — промелькнуло в мозгу Джона перед тем, как он обнял своего любимого и прошептал на ухо: — Готовься, я тебя сегодня просто так не отпущу! — и перед самым выходом к фанатам буднично добавил: — А да, у меня в кармане сумки лежат салфетки и зеркальце, можешь пока привести себя в порядок.  
  
      — О, конечно, я буду готов, Джон, — предвкушающе прошептал Гарет, наблюдая, как Барроумен скрывается за портьерой, и зарылся в сумку, ища указанное. Действительно, раз было время…  
  
      Затевающие подлость так и не появились. Видимо, им хватило урока, преподнесённого Газом, зато об этой ночи, проведённой вместе, ни Гарет, ни Джон никогда не жалели.  
      


	24. Голосовое сообщение

        
      ***  
      — Джон, это я, Гарет. Я записываю это… м-м-м… потому что хочу сказать… сообщить, что мы больше не должны… я… Всё, что между нами было — неправильно. У тебя есть Скотт, и это предательство… Хватит этой херни. Наши отношения, всё это… так не должно быть. Я люблю Джемму и… всё. Остальное фигня и не стоит внимания. Ты — ошибка. Прихоть, интрижка. Всё слишком затянулось. Пора покончить с нашими отношениями, потому что они в конце концов всё разрушат. Да их никогда и не было по-настоящему. Влечение, ничего серьёзного, потому… больше не пиши мне. Я больше не твой Газ… впрочем, я никогда и не был твоим. Забудь. Живи настоящим. Со Скоттом, своим партнёром, которого любишь. А меня забудь… навсегда. Это будет правильно. Это… именно этого я и хочу.  
  
      Гарет наконец-то нажал «стоп» и невидяще уставился на экран телефона, желая и одновременно не желая отправить надиктованное адресату. Гарет хотел оставить их с Джоном отношения в прошлом, потому что на самом деле считал их предательством и ошибкой, потому что разумом понимал, что так нельзя, но вот душой… И только из-за своих идиотских сомнений он сейчас сидел и думал, стоит ли это того или нет, не пожалеет ли он в будущем, не будет ли ему хуже без Джона?  
  
      Дэвид-Ллойд уже не в первый раз записывал подобное сообщение, но пока что ещё ни разу не отправлял его. Можно сказать, что подобное уже вошло в привычку — в минуты эмоциональной нестабильности выплёскивать свои чувства в голосовое сообщение, которое будет стёрто уже на следующий день, потому что смелости отослать не находилось… Гарет снова, в который раз, открыл надиктованный черновик и задержал палец над кнопкой «отправить», мучительно набираясь решимости поступить правильно, а не идти снова на поводу у своих чувств… как в смежной комнате что-то громко упало, заставив Гарета дрогнуть, чуть не выронив телефон. Дэвид-Ллойд автоматически попытался его ухватить, и… палец, что был занесён над кнопкой, опустился, отсылая запись….  
  
      ***  
      Джон отказывался верить услышанному. Даже после десятого прослушивания. Даже несмотря на адресата и знакомый голос, который говорил сейчас такое, что просто не укладывалось в голове.  
  
      Неужели это может быть правдой? Неужели Газ, его Газ, мог такое сказать? Неужели… именно это он и чувствовал, находясь рядом? Их отношения… Джон уже давно не считал их простой интрижкой. Всё было по-настоящему, зашло слишком далеко, и Джон не мог не признаться себе, что уже не сможет жить без Гарета, своего милого валлийца. Чтоб его вырвать из сердца, надо будет искалечить душу. Да, он любил Скотти, но… и Гарета тоже. Его сердце оказалось способным вместить больше одной любви, как бы странно это ни было, и Джону пришлось это принять. Понять себя и принять, потому что иначе было слишком мучительно. И вот теперь… НЕТ!  
  
      Джон снова прослушал запись, пытаясь по интонациям, по каким-то незначительным деталям определить, насколько Гарет был серьезен. Может, это просто шутка? Ужасная, да. Несмешная, да. Но как бы Джону сейчас хотелось, чтоб это было именно так. Чтоб, когда он позвонит Гарету, тот бы фыркнул в своей излюбленной манере, закатив глаза, и насмешливо спросил: «Испугался?» И всё станет как прежде…  
  
      Джон хотел позвонить, спросить, что это, выяснить, насколько Газ серьёзен в своём решении… почему… как… но рука не поднималась. Было страшно услышать правду. Было больно… слишком. До искусанных в кровь губ, отпечатков ногтей на ладонях и слёз, которым Джон пока не давал волю, потому что ещё на что-то надеялся, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало…  
  
      Новая мысль заставила задохнуться. А вдруг у Гарета что-то произошло? Вдруг эта запись… она не просто так?.. И именно эта мысль предала решимости. Джон наконец-то нажал вызов и приложил трубку к уху, с замиранием сердца слушая безжалостные равнодушные гудки…  
  
      ***  
      Гарет не мог поверить, что отправил надиктованное в порыве чувств, правильное, хоть и не желанное на самом деле сообщение. У него сердце чуть не остановилось, когда понял, что ненароком натворил (дети такие дети, они же вечно всё роняют, так почему он, опытный отец, не смог не вздрогнуть?)  
  
      Первым порывом было тут же позвонить и сказать, что всё неправда, что сообщение — ошибка, и он не хотел, что… Но рука снова замерла над кнопкой, потому что всё было правильно. Гарет действительно хотел порвать с Джоном, просто не мог решиться. Ему надоели их болезненные отношения, хотелось жить как все, хотелось свободно дышать и не бояться, что всё вскроется, не встречаться украдкой, не… любить. Гарет порой даже пугался силы своих чувств, и это тоже было одной из причин, почему им стоило расстаться.  
  
      С какой-то болезненной злостью Дэвид-Ллойд отложил телефон и выдохнул через стиснутые зубы. Раз сообщение отправлено, значит, это судьба. Так и должно было быть. Пришло время вернуться в реальную жизнь, где «им» никогда не было места.  
  
      Но стоило только Гарету убедить себя в правильности решения и немного успокоиться, как зазвонил телефон и вместе с тишиной разбилось вдребезги и с таким трудом обретённое спокойствие…  
  
      — Да, — только и смог сказать Гарет, приложив трубку к уху после довольно продолжительного проигрыша «Glory Box» — песни, что всегда ассоциировалась у Дэвида-Ллойда с Джоном, когда он её пел. Да он и петь-то её начал именно из-за чёртова красавчика.  
  
      — Газ… — голос на том конце дрожал и срывался, отчего сердце Гарета заныло. — Газ, у тебя что-то случилось? Это твоё сообщение… Что произошло? Я… я могу помочь?.. Я… я всё сделаю, только скажи! Что-то с Джеммой? Детьми?.. Работа?.. Газ, пожалуйста…  
  
      Непритворное волнение резануло по сердцу, заставив Дэвида-Ллойда задохнуться: чёртов Джон — его посылают, а он о тебе беспокоится. Но…  
  
      — У меня всё в порядке, — как можно безразличнее произнёс Гарет, хотя чего это ему стоило…  
  
      На том конце замолчали. Газ какое-то время мог слышать только тяжёлое дыхание, говорящее о том, что Джон пытается взять себя в руки. Нестерпимо захотелось успокоить, сказать, что всё в порядке, что у них всё в порядке, чтоб не принимал то сообщение всерьёз… но ведь Дэвид-Ллойд уже всё решил: конец — значит конец.  
  
      — Что же тогда? — справившись с дыханием, спросил Джон, но как-то глухо и с отчаянием. Гарету стоило большого труда не обращать на это внимания. — Только не говори, что всё, сказанное тобой в сообщении — правда, ты же… я не верю, что ты так думаешь! Ты не можешь! Я же видел… я чувствовал, что всё по-настоящему! Ты не можешь… нет…  
  
      «Слишком уж по-настоящему», — хмыкнул про себя Гарет с болью, и, как ни странно, это придало решимости сказать то, что он намеревался. Закончить разговор именно так, как недавно решил:  
  
      — Джон, — вздохнул Дэвид-Ллойд и заговорил как можно более серьёзно: — Я уже давно думал о том, что нам надо расстаться, потому да, всё сказанное — правда. Мы заигрались, и я хочу всё прекратить. Это всё, что тебе надо знать. Потому не звони больше — не отвечу.  
  
      И тут же нажал «отбой», чтоб не передумать, чтоб обрубить — и с концами. Даже выключил телефон. Гарет не был уверен, что у него хватит сил игнорировать Джоновы звонки, особенно если тот будет очень настойчив…  
  
      Сидя за столом своего кабинета, Гарет со злостью смотрел на лежащий перед ним телефон, словно именно он был повинен в чувствах, которые разрывали его сейчас изнутри, но видел только Джона, которому причинил не меньшую боль, чем самому себе…  
  
      ***  
      Уж чего Гарет не ожидал, так это встретить, собираясь на пробежку, Джона на следующий день рано утром около дверей своего дома. Бледного, дрожащего, с покрасневшими глазами и тенью его всегдашней улыбки на лице. К тому же волосы Барроумена были влажными, а следовательно, тот поджидал его давно: дождь перестал накрапывать где-то час назад (Гарет этой ночью спал плохо, потому знал точно). И почему Джон не остался в машине, а ждал на улице?..  
  
      — Что ты тут делаешь? — вместо приветствия только и смог спросить Дэвид-Ллойд, с тревогой оглядев гостя, появление которого вызвало противоречивые чувства — радость и досаду, тревогу и злость, желание прогнать и никуда его от себя не отпускать…  
  
      — Нам надо поговорить, — решительно произнёс Джон и… чихнул. Кажется, дрожь была вызвана не нервами. Точнее, не только ими. Гарет нахмурился. Даже если и решил прекратить отношения, это не значило, что он стал меньше переживать за Джона… и любить его. Пока ещё любить.  
  
      — Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнул Газ. — Проходи, раз пришёл. — Он просто не мог оставить друга в таком состоянии. Не беспокоиться не получалось.  
  
      — А Джемма? Дети?.. — вдруг неуверенно спросил Джон, замявшись на пороге, словно только сейчас понял, где он и к чему его появление могло привести.  
  
      — Жена с детьми поехали навестить родителей, вернутся лишь вечером. Ты должен был видеть, как они уезжали… — Гарет сам не понимал, почему отчитывается. Зачем Джону знать это? Они же просто поговорят, верно? Они же… расстались.  
  
      — Я видел, — кивнул Барроумен, шмыгнув носом, и наконец-то переступил порог дома. — Просто не знал, как долго будут отсутствовать.  
  
      Нет, Гарету определённо не нравилось состояние Джона: не заболел бы. Ему бы не хотелось стать этому причиной. Ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было. Потому он распрощался с желанием как можно быстрее спровадить нежданного гостя. Вместо этого он провёл его в гостиную и, ненадолго скрывшись в ванной, принёс оттуда полотенце, и набросил его на голову Джона.  
  
      — Вытрись. Ты весь мокрый. — «Хорошо, хоть курточку догадался кожаную одеть, идиот», — облегчённо промелькнуло в мозгу прежде, чем Гарет успел поймать себя на непрошеных чувствах. Нечего нежности к этому красавчику делать в его сердце. Джон послушно взлохматил волосы, и это простое действие отозвалось болью в сердце Гарета. Слишком покорный и тихий Джон угнетал. И тревожил не на шутку.  
  
      Гарет ретировался на кухню. Горячий чай тоже лишним не будет. Можно было бы и спиртного для согрева, да будущий разговор не располагал. Под градусом сохранить самообладание и не послать свои принципы было бы сложнее. Дэвид-Ллойд и сейчас-то уже чувствовал нерешительность, стоило только увидеть Джона, наплевавшего на всё и пришедшего к нему…  
  
      — Газ, — тихо раздалось от двери, и Гарет, вздрогнув, вынырнул из нерадостных мыслей. — Не надо.  
  
      — Чего не надо? Чаю?.. — нахмурился хозяин дома, мельком глянув на гостя. Тот стоял на пороге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и выглядел до жути несчастным. — Хочешь не хочешь, а горячее тебе необходимо.  
  
      Джон тяжело вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Только прошёл на кухню да уселся за стол, опустив глаза на слегка подрагивающие руки. Кажется, он из последних сил старался сохранять самообладание… Гарет резко отвернулся и занялся чаем. Надолго его не хватит, надо как можно скорее спровадить незваного гостя, иначе…  
  
      — Пей, — произнёс Гарет резче, чем хотел, ставя перед Барроуменом кружку обжигающего напитка. — Чёрный чай и мёд — полезно.  
  
      Джон обхватил кружку руками, но так ни глотка и не отпил… его плечи стали подрагивать. Только через пару минут Гарет понял, что тот плачет. Непозволительно долго соображал…  
  
      — Эй, — нахмурился Дэвид-Ллойд, подходя ближе и, поколебавшись, всё-таки положил руку на плечо Джона. Не справился, не смог не коснуться, когда вот так… — Мой чай не настолько плох, чтоб над ним лить слёзы.  
  
      Гарет хотел разрядить обстановку, но добился противоположного — теперь Джон уже всхлипывал, не скрываясь, кружка в его руках заходила ходуном, и, чтоб не облиться, тому пришлось поставить её обратно на стол.  
  
      — Я такой дурак… — вдруг между всхлипываниями произнёс Джон. — Припёрся, когда не ждали… ты же дал ясно понять, что… а я… а ты ещё и заботишься… я… я действительно тебя не заслуживаю… ни тебя, ни Скотта… я… — Гарету приходилось напрягать слух, чтоб понимать Джона. Тот говорил так тихо, словно боялся, что его услышат. — Прости… я намеревался, но, думаю, это бесполезно, да?.. ты же всё решил… а я… моё мнение… ничего не изменит… но пойми, я не мог не попытаться… не мог не прийти… мне… я… — всё, теперь он больше не мог говорить, только давился слезами, прижав руки ко рту.  
  
      И Дэвид-Ллойд дрогнул. Слишком сильная боль сквозила в каждом слове. Обречённость, с которой этот чёртов красавчик говорил, покорность судьбе от человека, который никогда не пасовал перед трудностями и не сдавался, чего бы это ему ни стоило, взяли своё. Теперь Гарет совершенно не был уверен, что поступал правильно.  
  
      — И что ты будешь делать? — сильнее сжав плечо сидящего рядом, спросил Газ. В голосе ещё слышались равнодушие и решимость, которых Дэвид-Ллойд уже не ощущал.  
  
      — А не всё ли равно? — вопросом на вопрос обречённо ответил Джон, когда наконец-то смог снова говорить. Кажется, он сделал для этого над собой просто немыслимое усилие.  
  
      — Нет! — вдруг вырвалось у Гарета против воли. Слишком поспешно и жарко, слишком… эмоционально. — Мне — нет,— добавил Газ спокойней, прикрыв глаза и всё-таки сдавшись своим чувствам, когда взгляд Джона метнулся к его лицу, пытаясь прочесть, что бы это могло значить. Возможно, лучшим решением было бы выпроводить Джона, и тогда всё на самом деле было бы кончено, но момент оказался упущен. — Мне не всё равно, что с тобой происходит, Джон, — со вздохом открывая глаза, признался Гарет, теперь уже не прячась за маской равнодушия. — И никогда не будет.  
  
      — Газ… — потрясённо выдохнул Джон, полностью забывая о слезах, боясь, кажется, не то что моргать, но стараясь и дышать-то через раз.  
  
      — Ты небезразличен мне, это правда, но я по-прежнему считаю, что нам надо расстаться, — озвучил Гарет свои мысли.  
  
      Джон тут же вскочил и пылко затараторил, заглядывая в глаза, не давая снова закрыться от него:  
      — Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! Если я тебе небезразличен, то мы обязательно найдём выход из любого положения! Я тебя люблю, я просто не могу без тебя, чёрт побери! Когда услышал то сообщение, мне показалось, что земля ушла из-под ног! Я не мог поверить, было так плохо… Весь день всё валилось из рук, я запорол чёртову кучу дублей этого дурацкого шоу, потому что ни на чём не мог сосредоточиться! Я не мог ни о чём думать, кроме как о тебе. Увидеться, поговорить… я готов умолять на коленях, если бы это помогло и ты остался со мной! Да я и сейчас готов, только скажи! Если это поможет, я… — и Джон попытался так и поступить, но Гарет удержал за плечи.  
  
      Их взгляды снова встретились, и мир словно перестал существовать…  
  
      Кто первым потянулся к желанным губам, так потом никто и не вспомнил. Они просто стояли на кухне и целовались как сумасшедшие, сплетясь в тесных объятиях, будто двое обречённых на казнь, в последний момент получившие неожиданное помилование.  
  
      Они так бы и продолжали целоваться, если бы Джон в очередной раз не чихнул, испортив момент. Гарет тут же отстранился и кивнул на пока ещё не остывший чай:  
      — Всё же советую выпить, — рассудительно заметил он и попытался выпутаться из захвата Джона, но тот не отпустил.  
      — Это необязательно, — жарко пошептал Джон на ухо, почти задевая мочку Гарета, пуская по спине того табун мурашек.  
  
      — Тогда душ. Горячий, — подумав, внёс новое предложение Газ, всё равно выпутавшись из объятий и неспешно направившись в сторону душевой, показывая, что от данного предложения отвертеться не выйдет.  
      — Только если с тобой, — хмыкнул на это Джон, в очередной раз шмыгнув носом, и поспешил за хозяином квартиры, уже предвкушая, как они проведут ближайшее время…  
  
      Ещё не всё было решено, но теперь Джон был уверен — он сможет уговорить Гарета остаться, а большего ему и не надо.  
      


	25. Странное философское мини

        
      Две судьбы.  
  
      Две линии жизни, которые встретившись и переплетясь образовали единую цельную и гармоничную цепочку ДНК. Проросли друг в друга, стали незаменимы…  
  
      Не вытравить чувства. Не расстаться по-настоящему, не искалечив души. Не стать снова самодостаточными. Невозможно. Немыслимо. Хоть понимание этого и далось нелегко.  
  
      Понять и принять. Что может быть легче и одновременно труднее? Набраться смелости признаться. Себе, ему. Тем, кому это, возможно, стоит знать. Или не стоит. Это тоже надо решить.   
  
      Столько всего надо.   
  
      Хочется спрятать голову в песок, пустить на самотёк, не думать, но это же не поможет. Никогда не помогает. Лучше принять решение и узнать, насколько оно верно, чем бежать от себя. Пусть окажется ошибочным, можно же попытаться исправить. Особенно если ждут. Всегда ждут.   
  
      Потому что — одно целое. Потому что порознь — просто никак.   
  
      Если для счастья нужно не то, чего хватает другим, разве это повод превращаться в серую массу и становиться как все, калеча себя? И какая разница, что обстоятельства против? Тут уже дело не в «хочу» или «не хочу», а в «невозможно», и это перевешивает всё. Если взаимно.  
  
      Потребность, а не желание...  
  
      Каждый заслуживает счастья, покоя, любви. Обрести себя, найти своё место и жить так, как бы хотелось. И если получается, то почему бы и нет? Даже если раньше совсем не так представлялось будущее и для счастья необходим тот, быть с кем не имеешь права. Даже если всё так сильно запуталось, что очень сложно разобраться.   
  
      Иногда надо просто чувствовать, а не копаться в себе.   
  
      Особенно если уже влип по самое не могу, провалился в кроличью нору чувств, где всё обретает причудливые, порой странные очертания, но от этого не перестаёт быть частью тебя. Твоими эмоциями: болью, любовью, счастьем и горем. Или покоем, когда наконец-то поступаешь не как надо обществу, а по велению сердца.  
  
      Потому сейчас и вместе. Рядом. И сердце заходится, и душа ликует, и мир взрывается мириадами красок. Потому наконец-то обретён покой. И счастье. И любовь.  
      


	26. Не вместе

        
      В жизни ничего не происходит просто так, и когда Джон с Гаретом знакомятся на кастинге «Торчвуда», это можно назвать судьбоносной встречей.  
  
      Ничего особенного. Они ничего не предпринимают, чтобы сблизиться, но как-то так получается, что целоваться и слать друг другу пошлые SMS, нарушать личное пространство и постоянно вести себя как пара становится так обыденно, так… правильно, по-настоящему, что граница между их героями и реальностью постепенно стирается.  
  
      Чувствам не прикажешь, но вот осознать их можно слишком поздно, чтоб остановить прорастание друг в друга. Джон переживает. Гарет уходит из шоу. Смерть Янто была как нельзя кстати. По крайней мере, оба пытаются убедить себя в этом.  
  
      Не видеться так же трудно, как и находиться рядом, но не иметь возможности вести себя как раньше. Джон мнётся и пытается держаться на расстоянии. Гарет улыбается, ему вовсе не хочется выглядеть расстроенным, не хочется, чтоб заметили напряжение, что есть между ними…  
  
      Джон хочет сохранить отношения со Скоттом, которого до сих пор любит, несмотря ни на что, которым дорожит… Правда, Джон не понимает, настолько же ли его чувства сильны, как во времена до Гарета, или стали слабее. И как сильно ему нужен последний. Он запутался и не знает, что делать.  
  
      Гарет поёт свой метал и старается не загоняться. Всё равно мысли о том, что с ними происходит, ни к чему путному не приведут, только сделают ситуацию ещё сложнее…  
  
      Джон засыпает рядом с мужем, но сны свои контролировать не может, и наутро ему мучительно стыдно, потому что ему снится совсем не Скотт, и он там, с другим, слишком счастлив.  
  
      Жизнь Гарета подчинена семье и карьере. Он любит жену (как умеет, но ведь большего и не надо) и детей. Но смысл жизни отчего-то давно уже видит в другом, и это другое, возможно, недостижимо. Он уже смирился.  
  
      Мысли Джона настолько запутаны, что голова раскалывается. Разум мечется в поисках решения стоящей перед ним дилеммы, но не может найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Расслабиться помогает только алкоголь. Джон ещё не задумывается о том, что такими темпами слишком легко спиться. Гарет тоже на пути к этому.  
  
      Гарет старается свести их встречи к минимуму, но ничего не выходит: хоть Джон чаще живёт в другой стране, совместная работа до сих пор мешает полностью отдалиться. Возможно, он этому даже рад. Не видеть Джона всё-таки мучительней кратких встреч, пусть даже не всегда выходит поговорить.   
  
      Комик коны становятся для Джона испытанием. Совместные комик коны, когда и его муж рядом. Джон шутит, улыбается, цепляясь за Скотта, словно за спасательный круг, целуя на виду у всех и всячески показывая своё обожание — лишь бы Гарет не понял, насколько ему плохо. Гарет может быть спокоен, у Джона всё хорошо. Концерт для одного зрителя. Особенного, самого главного зрителя его жизни.  
  
      На конах Гарет видит Джона со Скоттом и уверяет себя, что всё делает правильно, не вмешиваясь в их отношения. Джон должен быть счастлив, не стоит навязываться и разбивать такую прекрасную пару. Гарет встречается взглядом со Скотти и кивает ему: всё хорошо, и я за вас очень рад. Скотт улыбается в ответ.  
  
      Общие аудиодрамы — отдельная история. Тёмная комната, минимум народа, реплики, заставляющие вспоминать прошлое. Всего слишком много… и так мало. С трудом удаётся сохранять спокойствие и дружескую атмосферу. Обоим. Мысли и желания слишком разнятся с тем, как приходится себя вести, но они оба — актёры, и потому всё получается. До определённого момента.  
  
      Однажды Джон всё-таки не выдерживает, и его маска даёт трещину. Нет, он не счастлив. На самом деле он так чертовски разбит, что это пугает даже его самого. Джон не справляется. Он не может вынести всё в одиночку, а рассказать Скотту… что ж, он пока ещё в своём уме, чтоб понимать, к чему подобное может привести. Джон не готов к последствиям и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет готов…  
  
      Джон больше не играет, и Гарет видит то, чего не следовало бы. Или наоборот, именно то, что нужно, это как посмотреть, какой точки зрения придерживаться. Гарет замирает, а потом и сам перестаёт играть. Откровенность за откровенность. Маски сброшены. Души открыты. И то, что Джон видит, заставляет его забыть о Скотти, ждущем его дома, потому что их с Гаретом чувства зеркальны.  
  
      Объятия не длятся слишком долго, но они — как обещание. Новых возможностей, более близких отношений, взаимности чувств, в конце концов. Джон и Гарет понимают, что если начнут встречаться, это не решит всех проблем, но, по крайней мере, избавит от вечной тоски друг по другу, а это уже будет очень и очень неплохо.   
      


	27. Репетиция

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вдохновила фотография: ["https://pp.userapi.com/c845122/v845122577/2116b3/ujwVYfEHLvA.jpg"](https://pp.userapi.com/c845122/v845122577/2116b3/ujwVYfEHLvA.jpg)  
> 

        
      — Привет, — вдруг раздался знакомый слегка насмешливый голос от двери.  
  
      Джон вздрогнул и повернулся. Удивлению не было предела, когда он увидел перед собой Гарета. Он и не думал, что тот в городе. Не знал, даже не предполагал, что встретит его в ближайшее время. Сердце дрогнуло, на душе стало теплее…  
  
      — О, Газ! — воскликнул Джон и, стремительно приблизившись, обнял пришедшего. Почти что задушил в объятиях — так был счастлив. — Какими судьбами? Не ожидал тебя увидеть!  
  
      — Рад? — тихо выдохнул на ухо Гарет, обнимая в ответ. Он не хотел мешать, но просто не мог не зайти поздороваться, зная, что Джон так близко. Не устоял.  
  
      — Спрашиваешь! — хоть лица Джона и не было видно, чувствовалось, что тот широко улыбается. Ох уж эта улыбка, сводящая с ума…  
  
      — Джон… — Газ обнял чуть крепче, а потом отпустил. И ошарашено замер, когда вместо того, чтоб отойти, Джон лишь слегка отстранился и тут же поцеловал Гарета. — Хэй, мы же в студии! — только и произнёс Газ, когда его губы избавились от столь великолепного плена.  
  
      Джон рассмеялся и лукаво сверкнул глазами.  
  
      — В комнате никого нет, кроме тебя, меня… и, пожалуй, фортепиано, но оно же нас не выдаст, не так ли? — его голос лучился смехом, и Гарету ничего не оставалось, как только кивнуть. Перед таким Джоном ему всегда было сложно устоять.  
  
      Тем временем Джон развернулся и направился к столу, что находился у окна. Кроме него, музыкального инструмента и стульев больше мебели в комнате не наблюдалось.  
  
      — Вообще-то я зашёл только поздороваться, — отозвался Гарет, неловко спрятав руки в карманы, когда понял, что Джон ожидает, что Газ последует за ним. — Не хочу тебе мешать, — пояснил он, видя недоумение в глазах обернувшегося на его слова Джона.  
  
      — Ты не помешаешь, — тут же отмахнулся от переживаний друга Джон, снова принимая беззаботный вид. И тут вдруг его лицо приняло лукавое выражение. — Если хочешь, можешь даже помочь.  
  
      — Чем это? — настороженно спросил Гарет. Когда Джон смотрел так, всегда стоило опасаться идей, поселившихся в этом неугомонном мозгу.  
  
      — Фортепиано, — кивнул Джон и в волнении заходил по комнате. Было видно, насколько пришедшая мысль вдохновила его. — Ты мог бы аккомпанировать, пока я пою.  
  
      — Я?! — вот теперь Гарет был удивлён и даже как-то растерян.  
  
      — Да брось, я знаю, что ты обучался играть, — голос Джона приобрёл соблазняющие бархатистые нотки. — Ты справишься, я уверен.  
  
      — Но я давно не садился за фортепиано… — слегка возмущённо произнёс Гарет, понимая, впрочем, что уступит. Ему было трудно сопротивляться, когда Джон включал всё своё обаяние, но Газ всё равно предпринял ещё одну попытку: — А как же тот человек, что должен был тебе помогать?  
  
      — Он заболел, — тут же ответил Джон довольно беспечно. — Ничего страшного, но сегодня я остался без помощника.  
  
      — Что, не смогли найти замену? — Гарет уже успел прийти в себя, и его голос зазвучал насмешливо.  
  
      — А я не успел попросить, — коварно улыбнулся Джон и тут же переключился на просительные нотки. Сложив руки в молитвенном жесте и состроив щенячьи глазки, он произнёс: — Ты же поможешь? У меня и ноты с собой. Не бросишь такого привлекательного мужчину одного распеваться?.. — и захлопал ресницами.  
  
      — Что ж, привлекательный мужчина, — рассмеялся Гарет, снимая курточку и вешая её на спинку стула. Джон был просто неподражаем, и отказать не было ни единой возможности, — будем репетировать.  
  
      Джон от переполняющих его чувств подпрыгнул и снова повис на Газе, чем того опять рассмешил.  
  
      — И вот чего ты так радуешься? — прижав к себе это великовозрастное дитё, спросил Гарет, улыбаясь. Ну невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ. Нет, конечно, он мог бы разыграть невозмутимость, но отчего-то не хотелось. Может, потому, что был счастлив?  
  
      — Ну как же, — кажется, недоумение Джона можно было потрогать. — Ты появился, когда я этого даже не ожидал. Ты рядом… И ты будешь мне аккомпанировать! — Джон снова поцеловал своего Газа и отпустил его, подходя к сумке.  
  
      — Вот ноты, — через пару секунд протянул он Гарету папку с бумагами. И всё это не переставая улыбаться и вертеться, словно спокойно стоять ему мешало шило в одном месте. Гарету иногда казалось, что в Джона была встроена батарейка энерджайзер, которая продолжает работать, работать и ещё раз работать…  
  
      — Мне надо немного времени вспомнить, как это делается, — вздохнул Гарет, просматривая поданное. — И не надейся, что я буду играть мастерски. Для этого нужна практика.  
  
      — О, не будь так серьёзен! Это же просто репетиция, одна из многих! — Джон подошёл и накрыл ладонь Гарета своей. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие…  
  
      От этого лёгкого прикосновения по телу Гарета пробежали мурашки. Действительно, и чего это он вдруг напрягся? Потому что хотел перед Джоном выглядеть идеальным? Не хотел разочаровывать?.. Как будто Джон мог бы в нём разочароваться из-за плохой игры… Нет, для этого нужно что похуже. Оставалось только удивляться, как сильно в него въелось желание быть лучшим…  
  
      Хмыкнув, Гарет расслабился, сел за фортепиано, размял пальцы и на пробу пробежался по клавишам, вспоминая простенькую мелодию, что с детства отложилась в голове. Потом сыграл отрывок посложнее, и ещё сложнее. Странно, но клавиши под пальцами ощущались привычно, и вскоре Гарет вообще забыл, что не один. Он играл мелодию за мелодией и хоть и не всегда был собой доволен, потому что ошибался или не мог вспомнить ноты, но да, это было прекрасно! Восхитительно! Хорошо, что Джон попросил его помочь… Джон!..  
  
      Гарет вспомнил о том, что не один, и резко обернулся, обеспокоенный отсутствием каких-либо признаков того, что Джон рядом. Так на него не похоже… То, что Гарет увидел, заставило сердце сладко дрогнуть: Джон наблюдал за ним не шевелясь и, кажется, почти не дыша, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах и румянцем, что уходил аж за воротник кофты… О-о-о-о-о…  
  
      — Тебя возбуждает моя игра? — чуть севшим голосом спросил Гарет, у которого от вида перехватило дыхание. Джон же смог только кивнуть и, приблизившись, тут же впился в губы Гарета страстным поцелуем. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба уже загнанно дышали.  
  
      — Не думаю, что репетиция будет плодотворной, если я останусь, — с сожалением, тихо произнёс Гарет, когда наконец-то смог заговорить, и осторожно погладил щеку Джона, который прижался к ласкающей руке. Да, Джон не любил, чтоб трогали его лицо, но на двух людей это не распространялось… и Гарет был в их числе, что заставляло того даже слегка гордиться подобным хоть и странным, но достижением.  
  
      — Ты прав, — так же тихо отозвался Джон и, выдохнув, отстранился, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Думаю, сегодня я уже вообще ничего не смогу, потому стоит прекратить репетицию… — в глазах зажглись лукавые искорки, а на губах появилась знакомая провокационная улыбка.  
  
      — Ты что-то задумал, — констатировал Гарет, уже не сомневаясь, что предложит ему этот неугомонный шалопай.  
  
      — О да! — улыбка Джона стала ещё шире, хоть до этого нельзя было подумать, что такое вообще возможно. — А не стоит ли нам покинуть студию и поискать местечко погостеприимней?  
  
      — Джон, ты как всегда… — притворно вздохнул Гарет и тут же невозмутимо добавил: — Только место выбираю я.  
  
      — Договорились!  
  
      Уже через пять минут комната была пуста, и только открытая крышка фортепиано, позабытая в порыве страсти, говорила о том, что кто-то недавно находился в этом помещении…  
      


	28. Расстаться? (Гарет/Джон/Скотт)

        
      — Итак, ты хочешь уйти, — констатировал Скотт Гилл ровным тоном, хотя в его душе всё перевернулось от услышанного. — Хочешь оставить нас в прошлом, потому что устал от подобных отношений, а на горизонте замаячил более подходящий общественным нормам вариант. И тебе он подходит. Так? Я правильно понял?  
  
      Собеседник замялся. Он даже предположить не мог, что со стороны его слишком эмоциональный монолог может выглядеть так, как будто бы он… словно для него… нет! Разве его слова можно было так интерпретировать?  
  
      Он не смотрел на Скотта, потому что не мог вынести этот пронизывающий, проникающий прямо в душу холодный оценивающий взгляд серо-голубых глаз. Он думал, что его заявление примут как угодно, но только не так. Отстранённо. Холодно. Думал, что могут обрадоваться, испытать облегчение… или огорчиться. Что ж, значит, не так хорошо он и знал человека, стоящего перед ним…  
  
      — Скотт, я… — чтоб продолжить, потребовалось сглотнуть, потому что сил объяснить, что он имел в виду на самом деле, почему-то не было, а ведь раньше думал, что всё уже решил. Что поступает правильно и своими действиями только облегчит им и себе жизнь, а теперь… нет, он уже ни в чём не был уверен. Гилл всегда умел показать происходящее под другим углом, таким, о котором он сам раньше и не задумывался. Но всё-таки стоило попробовать пояснить свою точку зрения: — Я просто хочу, чтоб все были счастливы. Я вторгся туда, куда не должен был. Я мог всё разрушить и до сих пор могу. Не хочу этого. Не хочу чувствовать себя виноватым, не хочу думать, что было бы, если бы я не присоединился… А она хорошая, мы знакомы с детства, и я уверен, что моя симпатия легко перерастёт в нечто большее. Я не буду и дальше тревожить вас, не придётся прятаться, нервничать, жить как на вулкане, боясь, что нас раскроют. Это же так утомительно!.. Скотт, неужели тебе не хочется, чтоб Джон принадлежал только тебе? Как раньше, до нашей с ним встречи. Две половинки, и всё такое… Я же… ну… это… — и он снова умолк, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые бы могли убедить, и теперь уже не только Скотта, в правильности решения, но долго думать ему не дали. Скотт снова всего парой фраз пошатнул веру в то, что задуманное необходимо. И верно.  
  
      — Гарет, ты уверен, что я хочу этого — остаться только с Джоном? Уверен, что именно этим решением не разобьёшь его сердце? А моё? Ты действительно думаешь, что я только ради Джона согласился на эти отношения?.. — голос звучал так же спокойно и рассудительно, но когда Гарет вздрогнул от произнесённых слов, Скотт медленно подошёл ближе и успокаивающе коснулся его руки. — Если ты действительно хочешь уйти, я не буду удерживать. Это твой выбор. Но перед этим ты должен подумать о своих истинных желаниях и чувствах. Решение должно быть взвешенным, и только тогда оно с большей вероятностью будет верным, — тихо произнёс Скотт, не выпуская руку Гарета из своей, и серьёзно добавил: — Только ты сам должен будешь сказать Джону о своём решении, я не собираюсь быть посредником между вами. Это так не работает.  
  
      Последняя фраза добила Гарета. Нет, он осознавал, что придётся объясниться не только со Скоттом, но и с Джоном тоже, но почему-то до сих пор он это представлял как нечто абстрактное, ожидающее его в далёком будущем, а сейчас необходимость разговора, озвученная Скоттом, придавила своей неизбежностью. Гарет представил, как Джон может отреагировать на новость, и у него перехватило дыхание. Нет, он не сможет причинить такую боль человеку, которого любит. Которого вообще-то и не переставал любить почти что с момента их встречи — Скотт поселился в душе намного позднее, но…   
  
      Гарет вдруг поднял голову и шокированно уставился в глаза Скотта. С ужасом он увидел там не осуждение, не холод или равнодушие, что звучали в голосе, а тоску и боль, которые тот пытался спрятать за маской невозмутимости, но выходило это паршиво.  
  
      — Скотт, — поражённо выдохнул Гарет, наконец-то осознавая, что своими словами уже успел ранить дорогого ему человека. Дыхание сбилось. Сердце словно пронзило миллионом иголок, так стало больно. — Прости… — прошептал он, не отводя затуманенного слезами взгляда от лица стоящего напротив него. — Я не думал, что ты… что тебе… для тебя важно, что мы…  
  
      — Газ, — слегка вымученно улыбнулся Скотт, позволив себе назвать Гарета так, как любил это делать Джон. Почему-то сейчас это показалось правильным… — неужели за всё время, что мы вместе, ты ещё не понял моих чувств?  
  
      — Прости, — только и смог прошептать Гарет через некоторое время, которое потребовалось, чтоб хоть немного прийти в себя. Говорить было трудно, да и что тут скажешь… — Прости меня… я…  
  
      — Тс-с-с… — Скотт осторожно поднёс указательный палец к губам Дэвида-Ллойда, прося помолчать. — Я не сержусь. Главное, что ты понял… — и, ещё раз заглянув в блестящие от непролитых слёз глаза Гарета, притянул его к себе и обнял, успокаивая. Видеть Гарета таким было больно. Несмотря на то, что тот недавно причинил ему похожую боль, Скотт не хотел, чтоб он страдал. Он желал своим любимым и дорогим только счастья…  
  
      Спустя какое-то время Гарет неуверенно, словно не думал, что имеет ещё на это право, обнял в ответ и уткнулся лбом в плечо Скотта, отчего сердца обоих сладко дрогнули. Это был первый шаг навстречу, а когда Гарет, немного успокоившись, произнёс:  
      — Я… могу остаться? —   
      Скотт испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Гарет же, не получив ответа, взволнованно продолжил:  
      — Я… не хочу уходить. Больше нет. Это было глупо с моей стороны. Думать, ну… что смогу. Без Джона. Тебя. Вас. Ну… э-э-э… я постоянно накручивал себя… нужен ли? Не третий ли лишний? Может, мешаю… Я… я был готов уйти, правда… если некомфортно… или, ну… надоел. Или…  
  
      Но его поток слов был остановлен Скоттом, решительно отстранившим Гарета и вместо ответа тут же впившимся в губы требовательным поцелуем. Правда, после него Скотту всё-таки пришлось озвучить своё решение из-за неуверенности в глазах Дэвида-Ллойда:  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, и уверен, Джон тоже не будет рад потерять тебя. Потому просто сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было, хорошо?  
  
      Гарет лишь поспешно кивнул, понимая, что это, возможно, самый лучший выход из сложившейся ситуации.   
  
      Да, он хотел обычную семью, детей, жизнь, когда нечего бояться и ничего не надо скрывать, но ещё больше, как оказалось, ему были необходимы Джон со Скоттом, и ради их отношений он готов был мириться со многим. Тем более что, как оказалось, они были дороги не только ему и Джону, но и Скотту, в чём Гарет в глубине души постоянно сомневался — уж слишком у Гилла был скрытный и спокойных характер, слишком неохотно он показывал свои настоящие эмоции.   
  
      Вздохнув, Гарет позволил Скотту утянуть себя на диван перед телевизором и включить документальный фильм о городе, где он родился, про который у них зашла речь ещё на прошлой неделе. И этот в общем-то почти ничего не значащий жест — Скотт запомнил их разговор и нашёл кино — так много сказал Гарету, что на глаза снова навернулись слёзы…  
  
      Гарет был благодарен Скотту ещё и за то, что тот сумел открыть ему глаза до разговора с Джоном, и тому не пришлось испытать боль, которую Гарет невольно бы причинил своими откровениями и неуверенностью в них, в их отношениях. И, конечно же, желанием уйти…   
  
      Правда, ночью, когда они втроём, как обычно, легли спать на одной постели, Джон слишком уж отчаянно прижимался к нему, из-за чего Газ понял, что Скотт рассказал о случившемся разговоре и Джон, хоть и не показывал вида весь вечер, был напуган произошедшим. Обнимая Джона в ответ и чувствуя Скотта за своей спиной, тоже лёгшего в этот раз непривычно близко, Гарет поклялся себе сделать всё от него зависящее, чтоб унять страх и вылечить боль самых дорогих ему людей. Исцелить их души, которые сам и умудрился поранить…   
      


	29. Ночной кошмар (Гарет/Джон/Скотт)

        
      — …Гарет! Гарет! — услышал он знакомый голос, и всё прекратилось. Не было больше ужаса и тоски, не было одиночества, не было боли, которую, как ему казалось, он причинил…   
  
      Гарет осознал себя лежащим в постели, в темноте, ощутил сильные руки, крепко обнимающие его, знакомый запах тела Джона и его частое дыхание, выдающее сильное волнение находящегося рядом. Слишком тесный контакт после кошмара был невыносим, потому Гарет дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но чёртов красавчик не отпустил…  
  
      — Газ, это я. Это я, Джон. Всё прошло. Всё хорошо. Успокойся. Это был просто кошмар. Всего лишь кошмар… — поняв, что наконец-то разбудил, Джон изменил свой монолог, но выпускать его из объятий и не думал. — Ничего не было, это только сон…  
  
      Гарет заставил своё тело расслабиться, хоть это было чертовски трудно сделать, и хрипло выдохнул:  
      — Пусти…  
      На большее пока не хватило сил, даже это одно слово пришлось выталкивать из неожиданно пересохшего горла.  
  
      — Газ… — настороженно-разочарованно выдохнул Джон, но хватку ослабил. Гарет тут же перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок. Краем сознания он уловил облегчённый выдох Джона: кажется, тот боялся, что Гарет вообще уйдёт от контакта или даже сбежит из комнаты. Ничего подобного Дэвид-Ллойд делать не собирался. Наоборот, после такого сна Гарету нужно было присутствие Джона. Джона и…  
  
      Дверь в спальню открылась, и в неё тихо проскользнул Скотт, неся что-то в руках.  
  
      — Я подумал, пригодится, — негромко произнёс вошедший, присаживаясь на кровать со стороны Гарета и протягивая ему стакан с водой. Гарет благодарно улыбнулся, сел на кровати и отпил из стакана. Вода оказалась прохладной и прекрасно справилась со своей ролью. — Как ты?  
  
      — Лучше. — Газ отдал наполовину опустевший стакан обратно Скотту, и тот поставил его на тумбочку возле кровати. — Спасибо.  
  
      Скотт лишь понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      Вздохнув, Гарет подвинулся ближе к Джону, снова принимая горизонтальное положение, и Скотт, поняв невысказанную просьбу, улёгся рядом. Джон же обнял Гарета, в этот раз осторожно, стараясь не вызвать у того желания освободиться, и Гарет с благодарностью принял его заботу, положив свою ладонь на его обнимающую руку.   
  
      Действительно, это был всего лишь сон. То, чего Гарет боялся со дня, когда первый раз переспал с Джоном и чего на самом деле не произошло. И всё благодаря Скотту, который не только понял их чувства, но и предложил выход из сложившейся ситуации. Выход, который устроил всех троих и о котором Гарет даже и не думал…  
  
      Прошло не так много времени с момента, когда Скотт с Джоном приняли его в свою семью, потому кошмары ещё преследовали Гарета, но они снились всё реже, потихоньку сменяемые счастливыми воспоминаниями-снами. Первое совместное свидание, первые поцелуи при Скотте и с ним, первый секс с Джоном и Скоттом…  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — шёпот Скотта проник в сознание через приятные воспоминания, заставив вернуться в реальность. Гарет открыл глаза и недоумённо посмотрел на человека, которого, как бы ни казалось это странным даже ему самому, уже тоже успел полюбить. — Вижу, что не спишь, — пояснил Скотт.  
  
      — Да, всё хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарет, и, нащупав в темноте ладонь Скотта, ободряюще сжал её. Сердце защемило от нежности, переполнившей душу. Скотт всегда был более внимателен к мелочам, и Гарет до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь эти внимание и забота также принадлежали и ему тоже. — Не волнуйся. Просто общие приятные воспоминания… Я никогда не думал, что всё будет так, что мы… ну… — почему-то потянуло на откровенность.  
  
      — Я понял, — избавил Скотт от необходимости подбирать слова. — И тоже не думал, что всё так обернётся, но теперь совершенно об этом не жалею, — Скотт осторожно, чтоб не разбудить Джона, приподнялся и целомудренно поцеловал Гарета. — А теперь спать, всем завтра рано вставать. Не хочу, чтобы вы на съёмках носом клевали…   
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — всё так же шёпотом произнёс Гарет с улыбкой и закрыл глаза. Скотт был прав, никто на съёмочной площадке не обрадуется сонным мухам, да и шуточки потом терпеть...  
  
      Уже сквозь дремоту Гарет услышал ответное «Спокойной ночи» от Скотта и, как оказалось, не спящего до этого, но не желающего мешать их разговору Джона.   
  
      «Вот ведь… Кажется, Скотт не только к нему обращался, говоря про завтрашние съёмки! В наблюдательности точно не откажешь», — и с этой ироничной мыслью Гарет наконец-то уснул, спокойно, крепко и без сновидений.  
      


	30. Июль 2019 года

 

     Кардифф навевал воспоминания. Перед глазами непроизвольно начали всплывать образы прошлого — подумать только, прошло уже десять лет со съёмок третьего сезона "Торчвуда"! А ведь были ещё первый, и второй… и четвёртый, который Джон не очень-то любил вспоминать, но о причине подобного задумываться не хотелось. Точнее, хотелось верить, что это только из-за его провала, а не от ощущения неправильности, преследующего на протяжении всех съёмок. Преследующего не только потому, что сменилось место, остро не хватало Наоко, Бёрна, Гарета... И, как бы Джон ни хотел в этом признаваться даже себе, именно Гарета тогда не доставало больше всего. Как мог жить Джек без своего Янто?..   
  
     Вздохнув, Джон перевёл взгляд с проплывающего за окном пейзажа на мужа, сидящего рядом. Наконец-то они помирились. Их отношения после Джунглей были натянутыми, с изматывающими эмоциональными качелями, обвинениями во всех смертных грехах и какими-то больно уж спокойными примирениями… точнее, это время можно было бы назвать перемириями или затишьем перед бурей, но никак не полным окончанием ссоры. Хотя они и не ссорились в общепринятом смысле этого слова, просто Скотт наконец-то понял, что он не единственный значит для Джона так много, что есть ещё один, необходимый не меньше, и это сильно задело.   
  
     Нет, Скотт не обвинял напрямую, но по его намёкам и так всё было предельно ясно. Джон мог бы соврать, сказать, что муж всё выдумал, что он любит только его, но… врать-то и не хотелось. Совершенно. Устал он уже от постоянных недомолвок. Выдохся. И теперь с каким-то странным безразличием ждал, чем всё закончится, примет ли Скотт положение вещей или уйдёт. Что-то доказывать, открывать душу, оправдываться, что годами пытался вырвать другого из сердца, но не получилось, что он любит, действительно любит обоих одинаково сильно, что без одного из них часть души попросту умирает, было смешно. Скотт, если бы захотел, проанализировав их жизнь, и сам мог догадаться обо всём — это он умел как никто другой, в логике мужу не откажешь. Да и не спрашивал тот в открытую, а самому поднимать тему… Зачем? Чтоб окончательно рассориться? Ему это надо? Нет, он себе не враг. Тем более что ещё и работа отнимала много сил.   
  
     Всё разрешилось перед концертным туром в честь тридцатилетия Джона в шоу-бизнесе, где тот уговорил участвовать и свою семью. С родителями оказалось просто — они всегда были за любой кипиш, а вот Скотт… но и он наконец-то согласился. Правда, разговор у них вышел не очень, Джон даже полететь на комик-кон после не смог, лишь послал видеоизвинение фанатам в Твиттере. Скотт тогда его хорошенько потрепал, больно раня словами, довёл-таки до слёз, а после, сам бледный от эмоций, задал лишь один вопрос спокойным до мурашек голосом: «Скажи, ты меня любишь? Только честно» — и, дождавшись Джонова хоть и тихого, но твёрдого «да», удовлётворённо кивнул и согласился.   
  
     С этого момента их отношения начали налаживаться…   
  
     Джон до сих пор не понимал, что у них сейчас — очередное перемирие или полное воссоединение, но то, как теперь вёл себя Скотт, позволяло надеяться на второе, ведь даже два дня в Кардиффе, в один из которых Джон надеялся встретиться с Гаретом (ради чего, собственно, он и продлил тур до третьего июля), муж никак больше не комментировал, тогда как раньше это вызывало у того резко негативную реакцию. И даже слова Джона о запланированной встрече были восприняты им на удивление спокойно. Скотт просто кивнул головой, приняв к сведению, и продолжил подсчёт проданной околоконцертной атрибутики, которой в этот раз занимался лично.  
  
     — О чём задумался? — ворвался в мысли голос Скотта, которому, видимо, стало интересно, с чего это муж последние пару минут так пристально на него смотрит, но ничего не говорит.  
  
     — Знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джон. Не потому, что хотел умолчать о своих вывертах сознания, а просто размышления настроили на сентиментальный лад.   
  
     — Вот это новость! — хмыкнул Скотт, изобразив шуточное удивление. — Позволь напомнить, мы женаты уже больше двенадцати лет, и ты до сих пор не уверен, знаю ли я о твоих чувствах? Что ж, тогда тебе надо чаще напоминать мне о них, чтоб не забывал…  
  
     — Это я запросто, — расплылся Джон в счастливой фирменной улыбке. — Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю…  
  
     — О, прекрати это, — рассмеялся Скотт, пытаясь заткнуть Джона ладонью, но тот продолжал повторять эти важные слова, старательно отпихивая руки мужа. Их шуточная борьба закончилась поцелуем и тихим Скоттовым: — Я знаю и уверен в твоих чувствах, Джон, пусть я и не единственный. И я тоже люблю тебя.   
  
     Джон замер. Что сказать на подобное, он не знал, но не выразить чувство, поселившееся в душе после признания Скотта, было попросту невозможно. Волна тепла и благодарности к мужу, безграничной любви, от которой щемило сердце, осознание, что тот принял его таким, какой он есть, даже с его неправильными чувствами к другому, с которыми он ничего не мог поделать, затмило всё остальное. Оставалось только сильнее сжать ладонь мужа и снова поцеловать его, и на этот раз поцелуй был настолько эмоциональным, что Скотт всё понял без слов, наконец-то полностью уверившись в правильности принятого им решения.   


 


	31. Опоздать (Джон/Скотт)

 

     Когда Джон вернулся домой, было уже темно, и даже огни в их со Скоттом доме на Палм-Спрингс уже не горели. Видимо, муж лёг спать, не дождавшись его. Неожиданно, хоть и не удивительно — два часа ночи, как-никак, а у Скотти работа, да к тому же срочный заказ… видимо, выполненный, иначе бы его любимый до сих пор сидел за компом. Время, вот чего частенько не хватало. Как ему, так и его мужу. Было бы в сутках хотя бы тридцать шесть часов, а лучше все семьдесят два или ещё больше.  
  
     Тяжело вздохнув, Джон как можно тише открыл дверь и оказался в коридоре. Пока снимал кеды да куртку, собаки вышли встречать, но как-то вяло, сонно… видимо, их он разбудил, чего в общем-то не хотелось. Джон вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым. Потревожил. А ещё мужу обещал вернуться не позднее полуночи и, как всегда, не сдержал слово. Джону слишком часто приходилось быть пунктуальным по работе, потому, стоило только расслабиться, и контроль над временем терялся как-то сам собой.   
  
     После вечеринки, с которой Джон так поздно вернулся, хотелось пить, потому первым делом он направился на кухню достать сока или хотя бы минералки. Алкоголя на сегодня было достаточно, как, впрочем, и всего остального. Шумное было веселье, зажигательные танцы, шутки, песни, и Джон, как всегда, в центре внимания. Хорошо…  
  
     Заглянув в холодильник в поисках сока, Джон первым делом натолкнулся на тарелки с едой, педантично упакованные, чтоб ничего не испортилось. Джон нахмурился. Скотт что, его ждал? На ужин? Но ведь он обещал быть в двенадцать — как-то поздновато, но… временами муж мог откалывать и не такое, как и сам Джон. Экстравагантные поступки уже давно стали нормой их жизни…  
  
     Оценив количество заказанной и приготовленной еды, Джон виновато вздохнул и наконец-то достал томатный сок, на который взгляд наткнулся в последнюю очередь. Был ещё апельсиновый и яблочный, но сейчас не хотелось. Томатный был в самый раз.  
  
     Закрыв холодильник и отпив прямо из горла (наливать в стакан было лень, да и ополаскивать его потом, чтоб Скотт не ругался… не, так легче), Джон почувствовал себя лучше. Вина постепенно прошла, даже появилось какое-то лёгкое раздражение: ну что за ребячество, в самом деле? Неужели не мог предупредить? Сказать, что ждёт не просто так? Может, тогда Джон бы и поторопился… А теперь что будет завтра: обиженные молчаливые взгляды или выяснение отношений? Ни того ни другого не хотелось. Настроение, что было радужным по приходе домой, полностью испортилось.   
  
     Ничего не поделаешь. Теперь не отвертеться. Оставалось только тихо переодеться и лечь спать, постаравшись не разбудить мужа, потому что именно сейчас выслушивать упрёки Джон был совершенно не готов.   
  
     Как назло, ночнушка находилась в спальне, потому пришлось туда сунуть свой нос не только для того, чтоб занять свою часть постели, но и в охоте за одеждой, что в разы увеличивало шанс разбудить Скотта. Выругавшись, Джон таки проскользнул в комнату… и увидел мужа, лежащего поверх одеяла с руками за головой и внимательно рассматривающего потолок. Правда, что он мог разглядывать в полумраке, оставалось загадкой.  
  
     — Ты не спишь, — со вздохом констатировал Джон, переставая двигаться как можно бесшумней.   
  
     Скотт даже не посмотрел на него. У Джона создалось впечатление, что его присутствие словно не было замечено. Это нервировало. Неужели Скотт так сильно разозлился. Но на что?! Ну да, опоздал, так всего ж на два часа. Не впервой…  
  
     — И почему так поздно? — вдруг холодно поинтересовался Скотт, всё ещё разглядывая потолок.   
  
     Раздражение, что немного улеглось, когда Джон увидел мужа бодрствующим, снова дало о себе знать. Скотт был в курсе, что Джон не любил, когда при разговоре смотрели куда угодно, кроме собеседника, и всё равно…  
  
     — О, не начинай, — вместо ответа поморщился Джон. — Ты прекрасно знаешь причину, по которой я опаздываю, если дело не касается работы.  
  
     — Я дал тебе возможность объяснить, — всё так же безучастно пожал Скотт плечами, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от потолка. Джон тоже посмотрел туда: вдруг действительно на изученном за годы потолке появилось нечто новое и жутко интересное, но нет, он всё так же был девственно чист.   
  
     — Нечего объяснять. Я просто опоздал. Как обычно, — Джон старался унять своё раздражение. Может, получится просто поговорить, и всё разрешится? Но, увы, в отношениях Джон никогда не выделялся особым терпением, потому и вырвалось: — А вот ты мог бы предупредить, что хотел со мной поужинать.  
  
     Вот теперь Скотт посмотрел прямо на Джона, и от его взгляда тому стало не по себе. Слишком равнодушно-холодный, слишком изучающий, слишком… отстранённый. Словно сейчас смотрел не его муж, а кто-то незнакомый, и это пугало.   
  
     — Скотти? — нахмурился Джон, вглядываясь в любимое и такое родное лицо, выглядевшее сейчас почему-то как маска. — Тебя что, это так сильно задело? Я же уже не раз так… можно привыкнуть или по крайней мере перестать нервничать из-за этого… всего два часа…  
  
     — Привыкнуть? — медленно переспросил муж, словно пробуя слово на вкус или не веря, что оно сказано. — Думаешь, я должен к чему-то привыкать?  
  
     Вот теперь Джону стало совсем неуютно. Таким он видел своего мужа крайне редко, и каждый раз это не предвещало ничего хорошего. А самое скверное, что он не знал, в чём на этот раз виноват. Ну не из-за каких-то грёбаных двух часов и несостоявшегося ужина Скотт превратился в ледышку. Нет, требуется что-то посерьёзней, чтоб настолько вывести его из себя. Но что, чёрт возьми, произошло?!  
  
     — Скотти, — Джон осторожно, словно ступая по минному полю, приблизился к мужу и, присев на краешек кровати, взял того за руку. — Что случилось? Я сильно облажался, да?  
  
     Скотт никак не отреагировал на действия Джона, но и руку, слава богу, не убрал. Значит, всё не настолько уж и плохо, как показалось с первого взгляда.   
  
     — Скотти?.. — Тишина заставляла нервничать, руки начали потеть, но Джон не решался отпустить ладонь мужа. — Когда ты так молчишь, мне не по себе, — вдруг признался Джон с нервной улыбкой, и, кажется, это немного разрядило атмосферу. По крайней мере, Скотт глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на мужа более доброжелательно.  
  
     — Ты так ничего и не понял? — как-то обречённо произнёс Скотт, словно смирившись с неизбежным. Джон виновато улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой, мол, прости, такой уж я у тебя дурак, ничего без объяснений в отношениях не разумею. — Ты хоть помнишь, какое сегодня число?  
  
     Намёк был более чем прозрачным, но и он не помог Джону сориентироваться. Не день свадьбы или рождения. Не какой-то общественный праздник, который следовало бы отмечать в кругу семьи. Ничего не приходило в голову.  
  
     — Ты же знаешь, как у меня плохо с числами, и датами в том числе, — со вздохом признал поражение Джон. Если он забыл какое-то значимое событие, понятно тогда, отчего Скотти…  
  
     — Ну, это не совсем дата, — вдруг неожиданно смутился Скотт, полностью оттаивая и смотря теперь уже на Джона как-то виновато, что ли. Удивительная метаморфоза. — Точнее, дата, но мы её обычно не отмечаем, а тут захотелось…  
  
     — Скотти, — Джон не смог удержаться и не чмокнуть мужа в висок. — Если тебе так хочется, мы можем отметить что угодно, хоть день появления первой седины или прекращения поноса у капитана Джека…  
  
     — Ну, всё не настолько запущено, — хмыкнул на это Скотт, — просто вчера я как бы первый раз увидел тебя на сцене, вот и…  
  
     — Вчера? — озадаченно нахмурил лоб Джон.  
  
     — Ну да, — недоумённо покосился на мужа Скотт.   
  
     — С таким сумасшедшим расписанием скоро уже совсем всё забуду… — протянул Джон, сокрушённо вздохнув, и улыбнулся. Адреналин, что выработался от предчувствия ссоры, которой, слава богу, не произошло, принёс чувство эйфории. Счастье, раздражение, страх и облегчение, когда всё разрешилось, образовали в организме совершенно дикий коктейль. — Так как, сейчас будем праздновать или сначала выспимся?   
  
     — Лучше выспимся… — Скотт, накрутивший себя по самое не могу во время отсутствия мужа, сейчас тоже расслабился, и от этого его начало клонить в сон. — А вот завтра…  
  
     — Обещаю, весь завтрашний день твой, даже если найдётся что-нибудь срочное, — торжественно провозгласил Джон, после чего оба замолчали, а после раздался их со Скоттом дружный смех.  
  
     И в этот раз, как ни странно, Джон сдержал своё обещание.

 


	32. "Children Of Earth" DVD signing in Cardiff 2009

 

     — Газ, ты это специально… — страдальчески протянул Джон, как только они остались наедине. Нет, премьера DVD третьего сезона "Торчвуда" совершенно не предусматривала подобного, но ведь желания отлить никто не отменял, а то, что оба отлучились, так что ж с того, мужчины ж…  
  
     — Ты это о чём? — недоумённо нахмурился Гарет, совершенно не въезжая, чего от него снова хочет это сексуальное недоразумение… которое ну никак не получалось игнорировать. Все годы их знакомства.  
  
     — Ты специально отстранился, не стал целовать! — как-то слишком уж обвинительно произнёс Джон, смотря на стоящего напротив мужчину, который давно уже стал намного ближе, чем просто друг.  
  
     — О, заглохни, — закатил глаза Гарет, наконец-то поняв претензии Джона. — Не сосаться же прямо перед лицом Ив.  
  
     — Она бы всё поняла… — хихикнул Джон. Видимо, его живое воображение тут же выдало парочку сценариев того, как всё могло бы обернуться, не отстранись Гарет вовремя…  
  
     Действительно, Ив давно уже знала о том, что происходило между ними, и, можно даже сказать, подтолкнула их друг к другу, потому что просто не могла больше смотреть на взгляды украдкой, кислые лица и слишком наигранное веселье, когда они оказывались рядом.  
  
     — Скажи ещё, фотографы бы всё поняли, — откликнулся Гарет, недовольно покосившись на Джона, подходя к писсуару. Он пришёл сюда не просто так, и никто не сможет помешать ему исполнить задуманное.   
  
     Джон тяжело вздохнул и пристроился рядом.  
  
     — Фансервис, знаешь такое слово? — всё-таки не выдержал Джон, когда оба закончили приводить себя в порядок. — Всё бы списали на отношения Джека и Янто…  
  
     — Но только не Скотт, — резко оборвал Джона Гарет, становясь серьезным. — Забыл уже, как тебе досталось?..  
  
     — Теперь всё иначе! — жарко возразил Джон, подходя к Гарету, моющему руки. Джон уже закончил водные процедуры и потому мог вести себя как ему угодно. — Мы поговорили, и он всё понял!  
  
     — Что? Отношения с другим мужчиной? Не это ли называется изменой? — в голосе Гарета чувствовалась не только издёвка, но и боль. Настоящая, которую Гарет хотел бы скрыть, да не вышло…  
  
     — Газ… — растерялся Джон.  
  
     — Что Газ? Посмотри правде в глаза, это — измена, как бы ты ни пытался придумать оправдания…  
  
     — Но Скотт не против!.. — вдруг перебил Гарета Джон с нехарактерным для него жаром, а потом замямлил, словно вообще разучился говорить: — Он понял. Я… мы поговорили, и… пока я его люблю… пока мы… ну… мы вместе, всё хорошо. Он понял… я надеюсь. Он сказал, что моё сердце слишком большое, ну… для того, чтоб любить одного… я… ты… он не против, правда… пока я ничего не скрываю… и… ну… он даже звал тебя к нам на ужин… хоть когда… но я боялся… сказать… позвать… я не знаю… не знал, как отнесёшься…  
  
     — Джон… — шокированно выдохнул Гарет, пытаясь уложить в голове полученную информацию. Слишком сбивчиво Джон говорил о столь странных вещах… — Я правильно понял: Скотт не против нас?.. Он даже хочет время от времени проводить время с нами обоими?  
  
     Джон на это лишь энергично кивнул. Видимо, все слова израсходовал во время своей недолгой и слишком сбивчивой речи.  
  
     — Я не понимаю… — растерянно пробормотал Гарет и посмотрел на друга, словно тот мог помочь обрести уверенность, но Джон лишь слабо ему улыбнулся. Кажется, он не был уверен, как Гарет отнесётся к его откровениям. Или вообще — к ситуации в целом.  
  
     — Так Скотт знает о нас и совсем не против… — задумчиво произнёс Гарет через некоторое время и, поймав умоляющий взгляд Джона, нахмурился. — Я должен с ним поговорить. Наедине... Да не убьём мы друг друга, не ссы, — добавил Гарет, когда увидел беспокойство на лице Джона. — Если всё так, как говоришь, тебе не о чём беспокоиться.  
  
     — Н-но зачем? — кажется, Джон настолько разволновался, что начал заикаться. Немного, но всё-таки. Гарет в подобном состоянии видел Джона лишь дважды, и оба раза были связаны со слишком уж важными для друга ситуациями, потому он не смог не отреагировать.  
  
     — Успокойся, — слегка улыбнувшись, привлёк Гарет его в свои объятия. — Просто чтоб не возникло недопонимания, — и поцеловал Джона в висок, зная, что подобные поцелуи успокаивают этого до невозможности гиперактивного человека. — Просто хочу сказать, что не собираюсь красть тебя, у меня и так невеста имеется…  
  
     — Так значит, ты всё-таки женишься? — Джон, что уже расслабился в объятиях любимого, снова напрягся.  
  
     — Хэй, ты не можешь меня винить, ты сам уже женат! — подначил Гарет и добавил мягче, когда понял, что Джон вот-вот может впасть в истерику: — Как ты любишь и Скотта тоже, так я люблю и Джемму. Это не значит, что мои чувства к тебе стали меньше… и да, она тоже знает о нас, — добавил Гарет мимоходом, наслаждаясь шокированным лицом Джона. — Знала с самого начала наших отношений, если точнее. Не только Скотт может быть настолько прогрессивным.  
  
     Нет, Гарет, конечно, наслаждался полным обалдением Джона, но также и тревожился, как тот воспримет новость. Баш на баш, правда на правду.  
  
     — Оу, тебе повезло с невестой, — только и смог ошарашенно выдавить из себя Джон.  
  
     — Да, правда, — улыбнулся Гарет и, чтоб скорее вывести Джона из шока, добавил, оглядевшись: — Ну, сейчас у нас нет свидетелей, и это значит…  
  
     — Что, неужели я могу тебя поцеловать? — тут же оживился Джон. Кажется, остальные мысли тут же вылетели у него из головы.  
  
     — Вот именно! — и Гарет притянул к себе Джона, страстно целуя. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что сюда в любой момент могут войти, но поцелуй сейчас казался оправданным риском. Кроме наслаждения, он помогал Джону прийти в себя, а это было необходимо, ведь им ещё автографы раздавать…  
  
     — Ну что, готов появиться перед фанатами? — дразняще спросил Гарет слегка осоловевшего от поцелуя Джона, поправляя его чёлку. — Держу пари, их в магазине до фига и больше…  
  
     — Если ещё раз поцелуешь, буду готов перенести внимание хоть пол земного шара! — ответил на это Джон, провокационно улыбаясь.  
  
     — Ну, одного поцелуя на жителей Кардиффа тебе хватит, — тут же самодовольно заявил Гарет, но, видя, как Джон надулся, всё-таки поцеловал его ещё раз. — Всё будет хорошо…  
  
     — Верю, — выдохнул Джон в губы Гарета перед тем как отстраниться и, подмигнув, выйти из туалета.   
  
     Рассмеявшись, Гарет последовал за ним, понимая, что его жизнь снова сделала поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов и что, как бы он ни хотел (если бы это вообще пришло ему в голову), он бы не смог избавиться от Джона, единственной своей негетеросексуальной любви…

 


	33. Уязвимый

     Джон Барроумен за годы привык уже быть в центре внимания. Привык, что командует парадом, что главный среди толпы, им восхищаются и за ним идут, несмотря, а может, даже и благодаря не только обаянию и голосу, талантам и внешности, но и безумствам, постоянно им вытворяемым. Да Джон и представить себя другим не мог. Тихим и скромным. Тогда это был бы уже не он, а потому… именно из-за этого Джон терялся, когда вдруг даже ненадолго утрачивал контроль над ситуацией.

     Например, когда тихий и скромный Скотти вдруг проявлял инициативу. Не терпеливо сносил все приставания мужа или ждал, когда Джон обратит на него внимание, щедро дарившееся фанатам, а сам, первым начинал активные действия. Тогда Джон замирал, на губах появлялась смущённая улыбка и — неожиданно — начинал разбирать нервный смех. Действия мужа всегда почему-то заставляли присмиреть, пусть и на доли секунды, но всё-таки… и Джону это не нравилось.

     Почему-то из-за подобной реакции он чувствовал себя уязвимым, чего просто терпеть не мог, а потому всячески старался скрыть это от окружающих, да и себе лишний раз не напоминать о неподобающей слабости. Правда, со временем, когда выяснил, что так сильно реагирует только на Скотти и никого больше, Джон успокоился. Было бы в миллион раз хуже, если бы любой мог вызвать подобную оторопь, а муж… он не слишком часто так поступал на людях, и это особо не мешало.

     Так Барроумен и жил, пока на очередном многообещающем проекте не встретил Гарета Дэвида-Ллойда — человека, как позже оказалось, тоже невольно могущего заставить Джона почувствовать себя уязвимым.

     О нет, началось это не сразу, не после первого или второго сезона и даже не на съёмках третьего! Джон осознал особую власть Гарета над ним только после окончания совместных съёмок, когда вдруг кристально ясно почувствовал, что всё, их пути расходятся. Не будет больше каждодневных встреч и шуточных пикировок, разговоров ни о чём и одновременно обо всём на свете, невинного и не очень флирта и, конечно же, общих безумств. Что теперь их общение в большей степени зависит не от обстоятельств, а обоюдного желания.

     Да, у них ещё были намечены общие проекты (например, аудиодрамы и комик коны), но после тесного общения, к которому Джон уже успел привыкнуть, этого казалось так мало, что не выдерживало никакой критики. Да и по крайней мере от посещения большинства встреч с фанатами Гарет мог спокойно отказаться, и это никак не повлияло бы на его карьеру. Всегда ж можно устроить одиночную панель или всё-таки совместную, но с кем-нибудь другим из каста — не с ним.

     Мысли удивляли. Желание видеться не проходило, зато появился страх, что каждая следующая их встреча может стать последней, особенно если Джон будет вести себя неправильно. При этом даже сам Барроумен не понимал, что такого он мог бы натворить, чтоб оттолкнуть Гарета, ведь на съёмках совершенно не сдерживался, а тут…

     Джон вдруг начал ловить себя на том, что рядом с Гаретом ему совершенно не хочется быть экстравагантным: надевать платья и туфли на каблуке, оголять зад, флиртовать с другими… даже мысли об этом, что удивительно, приносили дискомфорт и заставляли чувствовать себя неловко. То ли дело одиночные панели или совместные с кастом «Стрелы», вот где он отрывался по полной.

     При встречах с Гаретом же всё обстояло иначе. Стоило тому только появиться — и всё, Джону этого хватало для счастья. Не приходилось развлекать самого себя, чтоб не умереть от тоски и скуки. Словно присутствие Дэвида-Ллойда само по себе помогало сделать мир лучше и интересней.

     К тому же Джон с удивлением и непонятной ему болезненной жадностью наблюдал, как Гарет с каждой новой встречей становился всё брутальней и уверенней в себе. Возможно, видься они чаще, Джон бы и не заметил перемен, но с таким графиком встреч, что у них был сейчас, не отметить их было попросту невозможно. И Джону нравилось, что он видел, но…

     Чем сильнее менялся Гарет, тем более неуверенным Джон себя чувствовал рядом с ним. И не потому, что больше не хотел видеться, наоборот, а из-за страха потерять, который рос пропорционально изменениям друга. Джон не хотел его разочаровать, боялся увидеть во взгляде даже тень осуждения, услышать тяжёлый вздох, говоривший о том, что тому неуютно рядом, и потому начал всё чаще тушеваться, находясь поблизости, и точно так же замирать и смеяться, как от инициативы, временами проявляемой Скотти. И с Гаретом Джон временами начал чувствовать себя уязвимо.

     Когда Джон это понял, сначала он испытал досаду: появился ещё один, вызывающий ненужные чувства и неподобающую ему слабость, а потом задумался: почему именно эти двое так на него влияли, почему именно они? И чем глубже Джон погружался в вопрос, тем явственней понимал — лучше ему было не копаться в себе, потому что ответ, найденный им, перевернул всю жизнь с ног на голову, и как с этим теперь справляться, Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия.

     Оказывается, он давно уже любил не только Скотти. Гарет тоже успел поселиться в сердце, просто из-за слишком насыщенной жизни понять это не было ни времени, ни сил. Теперь же, зная правду, Джон совершенно не представлял, как жить дальше. Оставалось только надеяться, что время поможет или забыть, или предоставит шанс по-другому разрешить сложившуюся непростую ситуацию…

 


	34. Нежность

     Это была одна из наиболее лёгких сцен, где доводилось ему играть — просто сидеть и болтать, что может быть проще, — и потому Джон оказался немало удивлён, когда пришлось переснимать её из-за Гарета: тот всё никак не мог сосредоточиться и забывал свои реплики, которых и так-то было немного.

     Странно. Это было совсем на него не похоже.

     Сначала Джон забеспокоился: не случилось ли что, но присмотревшись, заметил следы усталости на лице друга и облегчённо выдохнул. Видимо, просто устал, вот и всё. С кем не бывало. Даже он, Джон Барроумен, не всегда мог выдержать нагрузки своего напряжённого графика, а уж Гарет, который до «Торчвуда» не был так сильно востребован...

     Джон улыбнулся своим мыслям и хотел уже было встать с дивана, стоящего в общей комнате Хаба, куда они с Гаретом уселись передохнуть в перерыве между съёмками, как почувствовал на своём плече непривычную, но совсем не неприятную тяжесть. Оказывается, пока Джон, задумавшись, сидел рядом, Газ успел задремать и невольно на него облокотился.

     Душа Джона дрогнула.

     Как бы он всё время ни твердил себе, что Газ всего лишь друг и никак иначе, что его любовником он является только в сериале, и то в образе Янто, сам же Гарет натурал, вон, даже подружка имеется, а у него есть Скотт, всё было впустую. Сердце не принимало доводов разума, в нём жили совсем не дружеская нежность и желание оберегать этого молодого валлийца, волею судьбы оказавшегося рядом. Валлийца, который сейчас был слишком уставшим, чтоб обращать внимание на формальности…

     Конечно же, Джон не стал его будить. Наоборот, чуть съехал вниз, опёршись спиной на спинку дивана и осторожно закинув руку за Гарета, стараясь устроить того на своём плече как можно удобней. Если тому требовался отдых, он его получит. И не дай бог хоть кому-нибудь потревожить друга, пока тот отдыхает, пока так расслабленно лежит на его, Джона, плече, заставляя сердце биться как сумасшедшее от вдруг переполнивших душу эмоций.

     Джон наслаждался внезапной близостью, хоть и понимал, что это не совсем правильно, что так нельзя — но что он мог поделать? Чувствам не прикажешь. Потому только и оставалось, как замереть, давая другу возможность хоть немного выспаться, стараясь думать о чём угодно, кроме близости желанного тела, его тепла, его запаха, который и так-то постоянно преследовал Джона, кроме беззащитности и доверчивости, с которой Гарет сейчас дремал рядом.

     Он даже пару раз шикнул на проходивших мимо и говорящих слишком громко, по мнению Джона, работников, потому что те могли ненароком разбудить спящего на его плече Гарета, чего совершенно не хотелось. И дело было не только в желании помочь, дать возможность отдохнуть. Джон прекрасно понимал, что попросту не в силах потерять неожиданный контакт, не тогда, когда можно ещё хоть ненамного его продлить.

     Но всё имеет свой конец, вот и перерыв закончился, настало время будить прикорнувшего друга, но — о боже — как же этого не хотелось! Джон неловко пошевелился, пытаясь придумать, как бы половчее выбраться, не потревожив, чтоб не смущать коллегу, а уже потом шуткой и лёгким прикосновением разбудить, но всё вышло иначе.

     Гарет проснулся сам от этого еле заметного движения Джона, немного осоловелым взглядом обвёл помещение и, видимо, поняв, как, а точнее на ком умудрился заснуть, смущённо отвёл глаза. Джон вымученно рассмеялся, видя реакцию Газа, хотя у самого в этот момент кошки на душе скребли.

     — Надеюсь, мой Янто выспался? — Джон решил обратить всё в шутку — зачем смущать ещё больше? — но не утерпел и с намёком добавил: — Всегда рад побыть подушкой этой очаровательной головке…

     — Да, всё хорошо, — не принял игривый тон Гарет. Голос звучал грубовато со сна, и это заставило сердце Джона дрогнуть.

     — Действительно, Газ, всё в порядке? — переспросил Джон уже серьёзно. — Я ещё ни разу не видел тебя таким усталым. Может, возьмёшь перерыв и поспишь?

     — Я могу сниматься, — возразил на это Гарет. Он уже пришёл в себя и снова стал, как всегда, невозмутим. Привычно и так завораживающе. — Осталась всего пара сцен, забей.

     Джон хотел было возмутиться, но тут их позвали на съёмочную площадку, так что ничего другого не оставалось, как промолчать и последовать за другом, который первым откликнулся на зов. У Джона сложилось впечатление, что Газ хотел сбежать от неприятного разговора — от него — и это больно кольнуло.

     Правда, во время съёмок лёгкая обида не помешала тому кидать встревоженные взгляды на друга, замечая все, даже незначительные, признаки усталости. Только упрямство, наравне с ослиным, могло заставить работать в таком состоянии. Но всё дело было как раз в том, что Гарет и был упрямым. Очень. Он мог изматывать себя, пока не свалится с ног. Впрочем, Джон тоже этим грешил и потому прекрасно знал, как такое может сказаться в будущем, и решил сразу же после съёмок заставить Гарета пойти отдыхать. И не просто заставить, а проводить и проследить, чтоб тот обязательно лёг спать — настолько уставшим ничего путного всё равно не сделаешь.

     Джон старательно отгонял мысль, что хочет так поступить не только из лучших побуждений, но и преследуя свои, так сказать, личные цели. Побыть с Гаретом как можно дольше, наедине, может, даже раздеть и уложить в постель… От последней мысли бросило в жар, и Джон постарался не дать разыграться фантазии. Место и время не располагали, да и не должен был он так думать о друге, пусть тот и вызывал в душе желание стать для него кем-то большим…

     — Стоп, снято! Всем спасибо! — вывел Джона из раздумий голос режиссёра. Вовремя. Наконец-то рабочий день закончился и можно расходиться. Хорошо, что в последней сцене сам Джон не участвовал, но остался рядом, чтоб забрать Гарета со съёмочной площадки. Джон твёрдо вознамерился выполнить задуманное, и ничто не могло его остановить, особенно после того, как разглядел в глазах друга благодарность, видимо за то, что в перерыве не разбудил, позволив хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Сердце Джона растаяло, и общая совместная сцена, снятая после, вышла более интимной, чем было прописано, но Расселу это даже понравилось.

     — Газ, — довольно громко позвал он Гарета и призывно махнул рукой, когда тот обратил на него внимание. Можно было и самому подойти, но больше хотелось отвлечь друга от разговора с Ив, которая, кажется, начала уговаривать сходить повеселиться. Угу, в его-то состоянии.

     — Думал, ты давно ушёл, — подойдя, слегка удивлённо отозвался Гарет, пытаясь выглядеть бодрее, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. Джону это было заметно. Сердце защемило от нежности, а на душе стало теплее от улыбки друга, обращённой только к нему, да и то, что Газ тут же подошёл, не оставило равнодушным.

     — За мной, — Джон не стал комментировать слова друга, а уверенно развернулся и зашагал к выходу из помещения, надеясь, что за ним последуют, и не обманулся в ожиданиях.

     — Куда это? — всё-таки спросил Гарет, но сдвинулся с места, не дожидаясь ответа. Впрочем, Джон и не собирался отвечать. Заинтриговав, можно добиться куда большего, к тому же Джон не был уверен, что Газ хорошо воспримет такую его заботу, сочтя чрезмерной, а потому постарался как можно дольше сохранять интригу. И только у трейлера друга Джон, обернувшись к Гарету, позволил себе пояснить, ради чего всё затеял:

     — Ты устал, я же вижу… — начал он и тут же добавил: — не отпирайся! — предугадав реакцию Газа, и, взяв его ладонь в руки, проникновенно продолжил, заглядывая в глаза: — Тебе стоит отдохнуть, съёмки же закончились.

     — Да всё со мной нормально, — нахмурился Гарет. Весь его вид выражал недовольство, но то, что он не выдернул руку, дарило надежду.

     — Не всё… — как можно мягче ответил на это Джон и постарался убедить друга: — Послушай, я знаю, что говорю. Перерабатывать приходилось и уставать как собака тоже. Не высыпаться. И я прекрасно знаю, к чему это может привести. Поспи хотя бы пару часов, тебе это необходимо.

     И Джон потянул Гарета к входу в трейлер, намекая на то, что пора бы уже оказаться внутри, а не стоять истуканами у дверей.

     — Не сахарный, не растаю… — пробормотал Газ на грани слышимости, так тихо, что Джон его еле понял, но всё-таки позволил себя уговорить и, послушно открыв дверь, вошёл в трейлер. Джон последовал за ним.

     По Гарету было заметно, что он смущён заботой и вниманием, а так же тем, что уговаривают, но старается не подавать виду. Это умиляло. Может, кто другой и не смог бы прочитать эмоции Газа, но точно не Джон.

     — Теперь раздевайся и ложись в постель. Не уйду, пока не увижу тебя спящим, — пояснил Джон своё поведение, когда Газ выразительно посмотрел на него, якобы недоумевая, почему ещё не остался один. — Или ты боишься за свою невинность? — подначил Джон друга, подмигнув и ослепительно улыбнувшись. Ох, как же ему нравилось дразнить Гарета. Правда, каждый раз было и немного больно — это шутка, снова всего лишь шутка, а хотелось, каждый раз хотелось, чтоб всё было по-настоящему, чтоб флирт и пошлости воспринимались всерьёз, зацепили, но Джон понимал, что этого никогда не случится, и оттого ему было так горько.

     Гарет тяжело вздохнул, видимо, смирившись с присутствием Джона, и начал раздеваться, доказывая тем самым, что совершенно лишён комплексов. Правильно, чего смущаться, оба мужики, и то, что один из них — гей, ничего не меняло. У Гарета были друзья-геи и помимо Джона… а тому вдруг стало не по себе.

     Наблюдать за невольным стриптизом друга было странно. Это, конечно, возбуждало, как же иначе, но в большей мере вызывало непонятную щемящую нежность на сердце, от которой хотелось плакать. Джон всегда был сентиментальным, потому и сейчас еле сдерживался.

     Газ доверял ему. Он позволил быть рядом, когда глаза слипаются от усталости, не стал прогонять, хотя мог, и Джон бы послушался. Он действительно бы ушёл, оставил Гарета одного, лишь бы тот выспался, хотя его сердце от этого и разбилось бы вдребезги. В который уже раз.

     Джону было не привыкать к тому, что не все мечты сбываются, не все небезразличные ему люди остаются, не всё идёт так, как бы этого хотелось. Потому он и научился ценить то, что имел, быть благодарным и радоваться всему хорошему, что случалось в жизни.

     Вот и сейчас Джон был рад, что видит Гарета и находится рядом, что к нему прислушались и последовали совету… но от этого он не перестал желать большего. Джону так хотелось прикоснуться к Гарету, что аж кончики пальцев покалывало. До боли в груди хотелось обнять и поцеловать. Хотелось почувствовать, что он небезразличен, и совсем не как друг. Что он значит для Гарета куда больше. Но это были только мечты…

     — Ну вот, я уже в постели и вылезать не собираюсь, можешь валить, — голос Гарета был сонным, к тому же он еле держал глаза открытыми.

     — Сейчас, — с нежной и совсем не ослепительной улыбкой отозвался Джон, но так и остался стоять, словно не понял сказанного другом. Впрочем, так оно и было. Мысли Джона витали далеко — настолько выбил его из колеи вид друга в одних трусах.

     Перед глазами до сих пор проносились картины недавнего прошлого: Гарет снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула, потом приходит очередь жилета, который тут же находит своё место на вешалке, туда же отправляется и пиджак… рубашка… штаны… и всё очень тщательно убирается, словно Гарет, действительно, на время стал Янто с его педантичностью и маниакальной аккуратностью.

     Джон едва дыша следил за другом, пока он доставал свежие джинсы и футболку, чтоб было что надеть, когда проснётся (завтра на съёмочную площадку к обеду, так что всё вполне логично), и складывал на стул рядом с постелью, пока забирался под одеяло, блаженно потягиваясь, и... стоп, Гарет что-то произнёс?

     Джон очнулся от своих мыслей и хотел уже было переспросить друга, но с удивлением заметил, что тот спит. Кажется, Гарет был ещё более уставшим, чем он думал.

     Душу снова затопила невыносимая нежность, на глаза навернулись слёзы, и в этот раз Джон не стал их сдерживать: всё равно никто не увидит. Две дорожки оставили следы на щеках, пока он ласково смотрел на спящего друга.

     Гарет. Джон только сейчас понял, насколько же глубоки его чувства по отношению к этому молодому валлийцу. Нет, это была уже не лёгкая влюблённость или симпатия чуть больше необходимой, которая помогла бы хорошо сыграть роль любовников. Это была уже настоящая любовь, и Джон совершенно не знал, что ему делать с неожиданно свалившимся на него открытием. С осознанием своих чувств. Единственное, в чём Джон был уверен — он не сможет просто так взять и уйти. Не сейчас, когда душа разрывалась на части от любви и нежности, от невозможных желаний и переполняющих душу эмоций.

     Кто знает, получится ли когда-нибудь ещё вот так вот, безнаказанно, любоваться Гаретом, не скрывая своих чувств под маской дружбы и пошлыми шуточками. Получится ли им даже просто остаться наедине, не говоря уж о том, чтоб провести ночь рядом. Просто рядом, без сексуального подтекста, хотя Джону и хотелось бы большего.

     Почему всё так сложно? Почему он не может просто жить и радоваться?

     У него же прекрасный партнёр, великолепная семья, интересная работа, так почему этого мало? Почему он умудряется находить себе головную боль на ровном месте? Почему свои чувства нельзя контролировать?!

     Джон глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Он не знал, что будет дальше, но в запасе была целая ночь с Гаретом, и он решил не терять времени понапрасну, жить лишь одним моментом, а потому, пересилив себя, вытер слёзы и осторожно прилёг рядом, стараясь не разбудить. Просто чтоб быть как можно ближе, рассмотреть и запомнить лицо его Газа в мельчайших подробностях, чтобы в будущем было хотя бы что вспомнить…

     Джон долго лежал так, наблюдая за спящим другом, и просто не мог оторваться. Даже понимая, что пора бы уже уходить, что Гарет не будет рад, если, проснувшись, увидит его, Джон не мог заставить себя встать и уйти.

     «Ещё немного, ещё всего пару минут», — уговаривал он себя, продолжая лежать на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Гарета, и, конечно же, не заметил, как мысли начали путаться и его самого тоже сморило...

 


End file.
